Character Song Recording with the Hetalians
by Jess the Hetalian Eevee
Summary: Who's ever wondered how the character songs were made and the other characters' reactions to them? Well, now you can find out! Join the Hetalia characters as the attempt to record their many, many songs! Rated T for Roma's mouth.
1. Intro

**A/N: This will be a very, very long fic. I am going to go through all 50+ character songs, and add new chapters once new ones come out. So thanks for reading in advance! Now for the disclaimer:**

**I don't own Hetalia whatsoever, just this fic. I wish I did, but Hima-sensei does.**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Italy skipped into the meeting room. Seeing the crowd of nations already there, he quickly sat down so that Japan could start the meeting.

"I am sorry for calling you all here on such short notice," Japan said, "but I need your help with something."

"What is it Japan? The hero will help you!" America jumped out of his seat, ready to help Japan with… whatever it was.

"Arigato America-san. Anyways, as you know, my anime series, _Hetalia,_ which is based on us nations, has had two different ending songs with several different versions," Japan started.

"Oh, yeah!" Finland piped up. "I remember you asking us to help you with that before. Are we recording another ending song?"

"Not exactly, Finland-san. Each character… well, most of them anyways, have one or more character song. Instead of a slightly different version of the same song, these character songs are completely original and different from each other. Even I don't know what the songs are about. I wasn't allowed to look at any lyrics except for my own character songs," Japan stopped to take a breath. "And so, I'd like you to help me out with recording these songs. Please meet me in the recording studio just down the street in about… 10 minutes or so. Arigato."

And with that, Japan walked out of the room.

"What was that about, aru?" China asked, slightly annoyed.

"We may as well go. Let's not keep Japan waiting," England replied, standing up.

"Yeah! The hero will help Japan out!" America grabbed England's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey! America, you git, let me go!" England's protests could be heard even from down the hall. The other nations had no choice but to follow them.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, I'm not planning on writing any fics for the Marukaite Chikyuus, the Hatafutte Parades, or the Mawaru Chikyuu Rondos. If you want a fic about the MCs, you should read Sword-of-Shadow's. Btw, I'm sorry if this sounds like her first chapter, I'm not very original :P**

**The second chapter shall come soon! Since this one's so short I'll write another one really soon!**

**R&R please! Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Let's Boil Hot Water

**A/N: Wow guys... I've only got the intro up... and already I have a bunch of favourites and follows. Thank you so much! So, since I felt bad for just leaving you all with the intro, here's the first chapter!**

**By the way, the disclaimer in the intro goes for all the chapters. So anyways, here's Italy with his song!**

* * *

Within minutes, all the nations had gathered in Japan's recording studio.

"By the way, the Allies and Axis will be going first. Each member of either group has two songs, with one exception." Japan said.

"Ve, so who's going first, Nihon?" Italy asked.

"You are," Japan replied.

"Ve?!" Italy was not expecting that. "Me?"

"Yes, Italia-kun. Here is the music sheet. Please step into the recording booth and put on the headphones." Italy did as he was told, and gave the signal to start. Immediately, a bubbling sound came out of the speakers.

_Hey, this feeling inside me... you'll listen to me, won't you?_

"Don't bet on it, you idiot little brother," Romano scoffed.

"Roma, don't be mean to Ita-chan!" Spain protested.

_To my huge... HUGE…_

"Huge what? Onhonhonhonhonhon…" France laughed creepily. Hungary hit him with her frying pan, although she looked slightly interested as well.

_love... for pasta!_

"Never mind… ouch," France rubbed his head where he'd been hit.

"Serves you right!" Hungary yelled back.

_I love pasta, you see!_

_Can't you understand what I'm saying?_

_But I want to say it over and over_

_Just because I really love it!_

"No. Shut up already, you bastard," Romano yelled in Italy's direction.

_The world is made of_

_Precious flour and water!_

_When I look up to the empty sky_

_I see lightly floating macaroni_

_The happiness of slowly savoring the taste..._

_Come on, let's boil hot water!_

_"I'm a little tired, I'll relax by eating some pasta~"_

Italy looked around. He hoped Japan's studio had pasta somewhere. He was getting a little hungry…

_The source of my energy_

_Durum semolina __100%_

_If I'm not feeling well, I don't worry about it_

_Tomorrow I'll power up 200%_

_A tomato box fairy will…_

A recording of Italy's voice started playing in the background.

_Wha! I'm a tomato box fairy! _

Germany sighed. "Not again." That was how he'd met Italy, wasn't it?

_Transform those tears into sauce!_

_When it stops raining I go see my friend_

_and pile up memories with ravioli_

_Since I want to see your smiling face..._

_Come on, let's boil hot water!_

"Is his whole song about pasta?" Poland asked.

_When the two of us gaze at the sky_

_We see stelline __glittering in the night sky_

_Encircle the perfect star..._

_Come on, let's boil hot water!_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta.._

"Is 'pasta' all he's going to say, aru?" China asked, slightly annoyed.

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yay!_

The song ended, and Italy stepped out of the recording booth. "Ve~ That was so fun!" he said happily.

"Ita-chan, you sing so well!" Spain told him.

"Thanks, Spain nii-chan!" Italy smiled.

"Hmph… I… guess it wasn't that bad," Romano scowled.

"Yes, you were pretty good, Italy." Germany said, as serious-sounding as usual. "But remember? Japan said you had two songs. You should go back into the recording booth." Italy nodded, and started making his way back to the booth when Japan's voice interrupted.

"Actually, that won't be necessary… Italia-kun only has one song to record right now. The second song was given to someone else."

"Ve?!" Italy yelled, surprised. "Who?"

"Well…" Japan replied, "it's…"

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha, cliffhanger. Well, actually, not really. All of you ****definitely know who it is :P**

**Roma being a jerk to his brother as usual... I think I have to change the rating now...**

**By the way, Poland and Hungary are just kind of... there. I know they have no character songs, but it'd be weird without them.**

**All the Italian words in the song are kinds of pasta... I won't translate them...**

**Next chapter will be up by tomorrow! Hasta la pasta!**


	3. The Delicious Tomato Song

**A/N: And it's Roma! But seriously, who wasn't expecting this? It's not like Roma's character song is one of the most popular out there... *sarcasm* In any case, enjoy!**

* * *

"…Romano." Japan said.

"WHATTTT?" Romano yelled. "Why me?!"

"Apparently the writers thought since you were both Italy, they'd put your songs together on the same CD," Japan answered.

"Chigi! That's a terrible reason. I'm not going to sing and you can't make me. Besides, it's about lunch and I'm hungry!" Romano pouted.

"But Roma!" Spain pleaded. "I want to hear you sing~!"

"Yeah, fratello! Please?" Italy looked at Romano with puppy eyes. _No, Romano,_ he thought to himself. _Resist the damn puppy eyes_…

"Gah! Fine! But this better be fast!" Romano yelled, turning away. Italy and Spain cheered.

"Of course, Romano-kun. After this, we'll go have lunch," Japan nodded and handed Romano the lyric sheet.

"The Delicious Tomato Song?" Romano raised an eyebrow up in question. "What kind of name is that?"

"Ah… The title isn't that good, but it may still be a work in progress. Romano-kun, if you wouldn't mind stepping inside the recording booth…" Japan pleaded.

Romano flipped through the sheets. Well, the song mentioned tomatoes a lot… and he liked tomatoes… "Fine. Keep the name," and with that, Romano stomped into the booth and put the headphones on. Japan started the music and…

_Hey, isn't this tarantella music?_ Romano thought to himself. Well, if was tarantella, it couldn't be that bad, right?

_Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!_

Great. I've already mentioned the damn tomato bastard and it's only the first line, Romano thought.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the bottom and green on the top_

_toma- toma- tomato!_ _ Hmph!_

_There are tomatoes in my pasta!_

_And tomatoes on my pizza!_

_My charming red treasure_

_how I love tomatoes!_

_But_

_Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!_

Romano glared at Germany, who just pretended not to notice.

_My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!_

Now Romano's glare was turned on Italy. "Ve~ nii-chan, you're scary," Italy whimpered.

_What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!_

"Eh?" Japan looked up.

During all this confusion, France thought it'd be funny to sneak up on Romano. And so he crept up to the recording booth…

_Aaaah!_

_It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!"_

Romano jumped. Then under his breath, he added:

_Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!_

But the microphone still picked it up. Spain dragged France back to where he was standing before and started giving him a lecture on how he shouldn't touch his little tomato. Prussia just grinned.

_I'll give you another one!_

_I'll give you a beautiful one!_

_Eat a delicious tomato_

_and come dance with me!_

_Amore!_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_I'm South Italy!_

_Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!"_

Hadn't Japan said this would be quick? All the mentions of tomatoes were making Romano really hungry.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the top and green on the bottom_

_toma- toma- tomato!__ Hmph!_

_Spain brought some!_

_He brought some from America!_

Spain smiled, remembering how he'd brought some tomatoes over from America for Romano to try when Romano was still a little kid.

_My country's national treasure_

_How I love tomatoes!_

_But_

_This isn't just for reciting words of love_

_The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling_

Romano glared at France. "Mon dieu, if only looks could kill," France muttered.

_And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick!_

Prussia, seeing how Spain was preoccupied with bugging France, decided to also try and sneak up on Romano.

_"AAAAAAAAAH!_

_God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!_

_Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!_

Romano blushed scarlet red. Did he really just say that? This microphone was really good at picking up quiet mutterings. Romano decided to just focus on the song.

_Buono tomato, buono!_

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio!_

_I'm South Italy!_

The music slowed down as an instrumental started playing. After a little bit, Romano started singing again, in a lower tone.

_I may not be useful with chores_

_And my brother may be better with art and trade_

_And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird_

Did I just insult myself? Romano thought. He scanned the next line. As he saw it, he felt his face heat up again. No, he wasn't going to say that. But maybe…

_But I...! But I...!_

The almost left his mouth. But then Romano made the mistake of making eye contact with Spain.

Screw this; he wasn't going to say it.

_CHIGIIIIIIII-! _

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato..._

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

To Romano's surprise, he was actually starting to like singing this song. Romano smiled as he started singing the next line.

_Uno__・__Due__・__Tre__・__Dai! _

_I'll give you another one!_

_I'll give you a beautiful one!_

_Eat a delicious tomato_

_and come dance with me!_

_Amore!_

_Buono tomato, buono!_

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_I'm South Italy!_

"Ve~ nii-chan, you sing so well!" Italy glomped his brother.

"Get the f*ck off me you stupid little brother!" Romano tried to push Italy off, but failed miserably.

"Now now Roma, don't be mean," Spain smiled, "and you were pretty cute when you were singing!"

"Ch-chigi! Shut up!" Romano yelled, face bright red.

"Aww, you look like a tomato, Roma!" Spain cooed, stroking Romano's hair. "Now why don't we get some lunch?"

* * *

**A/N: So many hints of Spamano... :D nothing wrong with that right? So the Italies are done recording... for now...**

**Next up is Germany! His first chapter should be up later today**

**Ciao~ And see you next chapter! ^.^**


	4. I am German-Made

**A/N: Maaannnn guys, you really like this story. I mean, I'm just a random person who's just trying out ideas :P but thanks for all the follows, favourites, and reviews! Yes, I spell favourite like that.**

**In any case, we've got Doitsu's first chapter here! Enjoy~**

* * *

After the nations' really, really long lunch break (due to the Italies and Spain taking a siesta), everyone was back at the studio and ready to record more songs.

"So, Doitsu-san, it's your turn to sing," Japan said.

Germany immediately started choking on air. After he recovered, he looked at Japan, "What?"

"Here are the lyrics. You have two songs. Please step into the recording booth," Japan said calmly. They'd already lost quite a bit of time due to the lunch break and he was ready to get started. However, Germany still looked unsure.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Please sing! I want to hear it!" Italy cheered. "You're a good singer, right?"

"Ah… I don't think so… but I guess I can try it out," Germany sighed and stepped into the recording booth. As he put the headphones on, a military march-sounding intro started playing.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Something like justice,_

_Something like faith,_

_Something like love,_

_Are things I always fight for_

"Love? West, are you becoming a pansy? Kesesesesesese!" Prussia laughed.

Germany noticed that Italy was off talking to Spain, Prussia, and Romano. And not listening to his song at all. Furious, Germany yelled:

_"Pay attention, Italy! What are you doing!? Listen carefully!"_

"Uwahhhhhhhh! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I have relatives in Berlin!" Italy cried, forgetting where he was. Germany sighed. He decided to just keep singing.

_Polish this room,_

_And don't whine about it_

_Protect the order,_

_I am made in Germany_

_Black and red and golden are our pride,_

_Our passion_

_Read every word through the manual,_

_I won't allow any exceptions_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!)_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_And I want to eat it with some mustard_

"We just ate lunch, you damn potato bastard!" Romano shouted.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Straighten your back,_

_Cut the air with your right hand,_

_And put it to your brow_

_I am made in Germany_

_Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty is our pride_

_The standards of our mothers_

_Vacations are a waste of time_

_I won't allow any shortcuts_

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa? But vacations are so fun! You can do whatever and not worry about work!" America complained.

"Oh, just shut up and listen, you git," England said, hitting America lightly in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt, Iggy!" America cried, apparently in pain.

"Shut up, you wanker. You know it didn't hurt. And don't call me Iggy!" And thus, America and England launched into another of their arguments. Germany just sighed.

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_And I want to eat some potatoes too_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_I want to eat it chopped up_

_Give me a full cry perfectly,_

_Advance over any obstacle,_

_Hail to the German blood_

"Never!" America, England, and France all shouted.

"Kesesesese! How about the Prussian blood instead! We have cookies!" Prussia laughed. This resulted in a frying pan, courtesy of Hungary.

_The noble green Rhine is our pride_

_The water's surface of our fathers_

_I hold a strict doctrine absolutely,_

_I won't allow any compromise_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!)_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_And I want to eat it with some mustard._

_"Listen up! No matter what happens on the battlefield don't lose focus!_

_Don't boil pasta!_

_Don't bake pizza!_

"Ehhhh? Then what will I eat?" Italy cried.

_Hold on to your pride and endure! That's all!"_

Germany was about to step out of the booth when he remembered he had another song to record. He sighed, put the headphones back on, and picked up the lyric sheet to his other song…

* * *

**A/N: Next up is Einsamkeit! It's the first of the more feels-y songs. I wonder how this will play out with the nations (especially Italy?). Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow! Please R&R! Arigato!**


	5. Einsamkeit

**A/N: I wasn't gonna have this chap up until tomorrow originally... but then I came up with a good idea and I didn't wanna forget it. So lucky you, you get it now.**

* * *

As the music started playing, Germany flipped through the lyrics. Oh no, he thought, I can't sing this. But it was too late to back out now. As the first line came up, he slowly started singing.

_Though I look like I'm lecturing,_

_I'm actually just conversing_

_It's not really..._

"West?" Prussia asked, a rare look of worry on his face. The mood in the studio had suddenly turned serious.

_At times my face may look grim,_

_But I'm actually just cold_

_Though I don't mind it..._

"Doitsu?" Italy looked up, his normally bright eyes clouded with worry. Are you always worried about this? he thought.

_I take pride in work that needs delicacy,_

_But my fingers are fat_

_That's why_

_Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate,"_

_Strictly speaking_

_I don't understand_

_Einsamkeit__  
_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_I want to be found_

"Germany-chan," Hungary said sadly.

"West…" Prussia mumbled. "I didn't know…"

_Though they say I eat only potatoes,_

_They're the same with soba and pasta_

Japan looked down in shame. Had he really said that?

"Ve… I'm sorry… Doitsu…" Italy whimpered.

"That's… because… you potato… bastard…" Romano mumbled. He looked away. No one was willing to say anything mean, not with the heavy mood in the air.

_If the kitchen is just going to get dirty,_

_Then it would be better just not to cook_

Netherlands silently agreed.

If this was any other time, America would've pointed out how England needed to follow that advice. Instead, for once actually reading the mood, he simply glanced at England.

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_My heart is opening, I want to be set free_

As Germany sang the next lines, he looked at Italy, a ghost of a smile on his face.

_Because you are here, I can be myself_

_I'm always said to be scowling,_

_But my smiling face hasn't been erased_

_You may think I'm frightening,_

_But it's only because I'm straining to laugh_

"Da," Russia agreed sadly. His usually happy face seemed like it was about to cry.

_Strong_

_Einsamkeit_

When Germany stepped out of the booth, was that the nations' imagination? Or were his usually stoic blue eyes sparkled with silver?

"Hey… West…" Prussia started. "You know, if you have a problem, you can tell your great older brother right?"

"Preußen…" Germany started to reply, but whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by an unusually serious Italian.

"Doitsu! You shouldn't hide these things! You'll just end up exploding from all the negative feelings," Italy said.

"Italy," Germany was shocked. Italy, of all people, was giving him advice. "Thanks. But I'll be fine."

"No!" The usually happy-go-lucky yelled at Germany, shocking everyone in the room. "You won't be fine! If you just bottle everything up, you'll be crushed under a mountain of darkness! I… I don't want that to happen to you too, Doitsu." Italy stopped. He remembered when he'd just tried to hide everything, after Holy Roman Empire's death. It hadn't gone well, and he'd nearly gone crazy. Italy didn't want that to happen to Germany.

"It-Italy?" Just what had happened to him in the past? Germany sighed. "Okay. But you have to cheer up as well. Being serious doesn't fit you."

"Ve~ Okay, Doitsu," Italy smiled, happy that he'd been able to help Germany.

"Kesesese! Good for you, West! And good one, Ita-chan!" Prussia laughed. Crisis averted.

"Yes. Good for you, Germany-san. Now, if you don't mind, shall we continue with the recording?" he hated to ruin such a cute moment, but they needed to go on. "Let's see… the next person is…"

* * *

**A/N: Well Japan's in for a surprise :P**

**So much feels... I didn't really know I could write feels-y stuff... Is it good? By the way, I do support that whole HRE is Germany thing, but I'm not gonna put that in the story. I think it'd be better if it was more vague.**

**Russia isn't have much of a presence in the story so I thought I'd add him in here. Idk. There's a lot of characters I haven't included yet but I have no clue where to stick them in -.- soon, I guess**

**By the way, Preußen is Prussia in German**

**Just a quick question, is my writing okay? I don't have a beta and I can't really tell if it's good or not... critiques are supported...**

**Anyways, Japan's chapters will be up tomorrow! See you and enjoy the Hetaween event in the meantime :)**


	6. Excuse Me, I am Sorry

**A/N: Sorry guys... the website was crapping out this morning and thus I couldn't post anything. But here we go! Japan's first chapter! It's dedicated (:P not really) to my friend who's an absolute and complete fangirl of Japan, complete with the fangirl squeals. -.- In any case, it's Japan's first song, Excuse Me, I am Sorry!**

* * *

"Is…" Japan saw the name on the paper and immediately stopped. "Ah… actually, maybe we should just stop here for today and continue tomorrow?"

"Eh? What's going on, Japan?" America asked. "It's still early, ya know."

"Ah… that's…" Japan tried to think of a believable reply. While he was lost in thought, he didn't see Korea creeping up beside him…

"Oh! You're singing, Japan? Good for you, da~ze!" Korea shouted, much to Japan's embarrassment.

Taiwan giggled. "Oh, so that's why you wanted to stop. You're so cute, Japan."

"Ah…" Japan's face flushed bright red. "That's because I…"

"I'm sorry, Japan, but you can't just call us all over here and then only record a few songs a day. We don't have all the time in the world, so we need to work a little faster," England said.

"Hm. For once, I am actually agreeing with Angleterre," France said. "You should probably sing." A few countries looked at him in amazement. France was agreeing with England?

Japan still looked unsure. China stepped up next to him and said, "Japan, you should sing, aru. You have a nice voice. It's only two songs, aru. And even Germany sang!"

Japan looked around and saw Greece. He nodded in Japan's direction before falling back asleep. Japan sighed. "Well… if you all say so."

"Ve~ Japan's going to sing!" Italy cheered, apparently fully recovered from the rather serious events that had just happened. "You can do it, Nihon!"

Japan stepped into the recording booth and put the headphones on. Some Japanese-y sounding music started playing as the intro. He started to sing.

_In a white sea, a red sun burns_

_Round planets float up like solitary islands_

_And still, the war_

_is not yet over..._

"The war?" America asked. "Huh?"

China sighed. "Nothing, aru."

_Slender buildings crowd the cities_

_Matched with the blade of a long history_

_Only one can prevail_

_The combat continues..._

Is he talking about me, aru? China thought. It sounded like that time when he and Japan were at war and locked in combat…

China shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

_I love everything new_

_I really really like what's fashionable_

"Yeah, da-ze!" Korea cheered and high-fived America.

_The minority can't control me_

_Excuse me, I am sorry_

As the music continued playing in the background, Japan began to talk.

_"I will not say no to righteously passing down my traditions,_

_that is to my absolute knowledge."_

_Etiquette, restraint_

_The virtues of shame_

_Cherry trees, maple trees_

_The meaning of the seasons_

"Maple…" Canada whispered.

_My straight black hair_

_will be blond by tomorrow_

"What?!" The whole room jumped. Japan… with blonde hair?

"Noooo! Don't do it, Japan!" Taiwan cried.

"Hell yeah!" America cheered, earning him a glare from Taiwan.

_After celebrating Christmas_

_The year ends and I go to the temple_

_This is how it usually is_

_Excuse me, I am sorry_

_Come in, come in to the bath._

China, who had been drinking tea, spit it all over England. "WHAT, ARU?"

"Ugh… thanks…" England muttered, although his face was slightly red as well.

_Get out, get out when time's up._

_Come in, come in to the bath._

"Onhonhonhonhonhonhon…" France laughed creepily. BANG! Another frying pan to the face.

_Get out, get out when time's up._

_I love kotatsu and mandarin oranges_

_I really really like Western cooking_

_I can't deny the Meiji Era_

_Excuse me, I am sorry_

_I love everything new_

_I really really like what's fashionable_

_The minority can't control me_

_Excuse me, I am sorry_

As the song ended, Japan looked over at the crowd of nations. They seemed satisfied with the song. Japan was glad he hadn't made a complete fool of himself. He started flipping to his next song…

* * *

**A/N: I need a better way to end these chapters... but I can't think of any...**

**Korea finally makes an appearance!**

**By the way, I don't ship JapTai or Giripan, I ship NiChu. No hate plz. I just thought it'd seem in their (Greece and Taiwan) characters to do some thing like what I wrote above.**

**I did decide to put some feels in there. I was just listening to the song for some inspiration and I noticed that. Or maybe because it just sounds like something out of a fanfiction I read a long, long time ago. :P**

**By the way, China and Japan are at war right now. It's not a big war, I think. But they're fighting over... three small islands... that if I translate from Chinese, are called the Fishing Islands. That's probably not their English name, but I'm lazy. Oh, and America caused this war. Saying something like how China owns the islands but Japan has the fishing rights... or something like that. Don't quote me on this!**

**So bai! Imma go fangirl over the hetalia seiyuus... GAWD THEY'RE SO CUTE! Ahem. Excuse me. The next chapter should be up later today :D Please R&R! Arigato!**


	7. Country From Where the Sun Rises Zipangu

**A/N: Geh. I can't write the full title of the song in the chapter name box. You'll just have to deal with the title having no comma.**

**Yayyy, another chapter is here. Now that Japan's songs are done, the Axis Powers all all done recording... until they get to their other songs :P In any case, here's Country From Where the Sun Rises, Zipangu (with a comma :P)**

* * *

Japan let out a sigh of relief. His second song wasn't anything embarrassing, unlike Germany's. He glanced around the room. Greece was sleepily watching out of the corner of his eye, and China nodded at him. Taiwan smiled. _Just one more song,_ Japan thought. _Then I can go home and watch anime_. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the recordings… it was just that they were taking too much time away from his hobbies.

Japan gave the signal. Some intense bamboo flute music started playing in the background. As he sang the first line, the nations could swear they saw cherry blossoms bloom around the Asian nation.

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._

_Land of the rising sun, Zipangu_

"Aiyaa, aru. Just like when I first met you," China huffed. He was still annoyed at how Japan had addressed him when they first met.

_"Nice to meet you again, my name is Japan_

_My hobbies are analyzing the situation and determining whether or not to speak."_

_In my long history_

_There were times when I withdrew into myself_

_Compared to everyone else_

_I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient_

"No! I'm much older than you, da-ze! So you have to call me big brother!" Korea shouted.

"Aiyaa, Korea. Not this again, aru," China sighed. Why did he have such troublesome siblings?

To America-san's unreasonable demands

England glared at America. "What did you do to Japan?"

"What? You're accusing me of doing something un-hero-ly to Japan?" America shouted in protest. "I mean, there was that time when I first met him… and that time when I made him pay for my Christmas party… but seriously! I did nothing!"

"Never mind," England sighed.

_I raise my experience points and do my best every day_

"The world's an RPG, huh?" Hong Kong said, as stotic as ever.

_The color is incredible_

_I cannot eat it, but I end up receiving it anyway_

Japan shuddered, remembering America's bright blue and florescent pink cakes. They couldn't be edible.

_I cannot keep up with young nations_

_There are days when I think such things_

_But my warrior spirit, at least,_

_I have not forgotten_

_If it's miniaturization, please leave it to me_

_I am also offering one in each color_

Germany smiled, remembering when he'd asked Japan to make U-Boats. The result had been incredible… but they had no use for it. The Axis had just ended up giving the robot to Sealand.

_If it's two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted_

_The heart, however, will slightly be tainted_

"Yeah!" Hungary cheered, knowing exactly what Japan was talking about. The other nations, however, weren't as enthusiastic.

"Ve…" Italy shuddered, remembering when he'd accidentally found one of Japan's "books". He couldn't sleep for a week after.

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._

_Land of the rising sun, Zipangu_

_As soon as I opened the country_

_I was astonished by the sudden changes_

_Western clothing and shoes, to the best of my ability!_

Japan looked down at his clothes, then sang,

_But I immediately grew accustomed to them_

There was a short instrumental break, and Japan managed to fit a line in.

_"If I could have just ten years"_

Japan sighed, then continued singing.

_I am told to make myself clearer but_

_I think much more than others and_

_Therefore with just "yes" and "no"_

_I cannot say all that I would like to say._

"Geez, you, like, make things so complicated," Hong Kong said. "Just, like, say what you want to, right?"

_If it's an arrangement, please leave it to me_

_Curry goes well with both bread and rice_

_Disgrace is extremely unbearable_

_Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku... Oh?_

"Noooo! Japan, you can't!" Taiwan cried. Japan smiled at her, trying to reassure her that it was just a line in a song.

_Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and_

_The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned_

The music sped up as a recording of Japan's voice played in the background.

_"In spring, it is the dawn; in summer, it is the night_

_In autumn, it is the evening; in winter, it is the early morning"_

"The seasons are nice, da?" Russia smiled creepily at Japan, who quickly looked away. The last thing he needed was Russia coming around to his house. He decided to just focus on the song.

_"Beneath the god who illuminates the sky_

_Our history, let us weave it for another thousand years"_

Japan smiled. Maybe one day he'd be as old as China.

_Flowers are fragrant but they fall and scatter_

_When the moon is full it proceeds to wane_

_The fragrance of the four seasons' change is rich and varied_

_I love this country_

"Someone's a little full of themselves, aru," China huffed.

"Hey! Sensei! Don't make fun of Japan!" Taiwan yelled at him.

"Wha-Taiwan, aru! I was just… oh, never mind," China pouted. Macau smiled.

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._

_Land of the rising sun, Zipangu_

The music slowed down, and finally came to a stop. As Japan stepped out of the booth, America clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"DUDE! That was so awesome! I mean, you're such a good singer! We should celebrate with some cake!" America yelled. Japan paled. Luckily, France and England decided to interrupt.

"Amerique… if Japan eats your food, I'm afraid he may get food poisoning. Your cooking is almost as bad as Angleterre's," France said.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU FROG?!" England shouted, infuriated. "My food is the best in the world!"

"Mon petit lapin, it is true. And unfortunately, you also passed on your sense of taste to l'Amerique," France replied, unfazed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! BRITANNIAN FORK!" And England, France, and America launched into another argument. It seemed like the brief agreement they'd come to earlier wouldn't last. Japan sighed and walked over to China and the others.

"Japan! You sang really well!" Taiwan said. "Much better than sensei!"

"Ah… thank you, Taiwan-chan. Although I'm not sure about the last bit,"

"Hey! My singing is great, aru! You'll see!" China yelled. "Oh, but great singing, aru," he added.

"Arigato, China-san," Japan was glad he was done. "Everyone, it's getting quite late. Shall we continue with this tomorrow?" The nations all nodded in agreement.

And thus, Japan could finally get back to his anime.

* * *

**A/N: ahahaha, Japan, you and your anime. He's only unenthusiastic about the recording when it's his turn to sing. Any other time, he'll be absolutely fine with it.**

**Again, I don't ship JapTai. I just thought Taiwan's lines would fit where they did. No hate please. ****Oh, I don't ship FRUK either. **

**Next chapter is Iggy's! Should be up tomorrow or later today. By the way, the chapter flow will slow down quite a bit as tomorrow is Monday and I do have school. Thanks for understanding.**

**Anyways, please R&R! Reviews are like gold to me! Means someone's actually reading my stories... T.T Hasta la Pasta! See ya later!**


	8. Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman

**A/N: Yayy, got this up early. Be happy :)**

**Also I think my traffic counter is broken... it says I have no views for Einsamkeit or Excuse Me, I am Sorry... even though there's reviews on those chapters :P**

**Some how, the title of this song fits but the other one doesn't. LOGIC**

**I'm gonna answer some reviews ^.^**

**insanity under the moonlight: I'm doing these songs in order according to the Hetalia Kitawiki. So Pub and Go will be the next chapter. Also, Brother Complex is a fan-made song, and I'm only doing canon songs. I mean, that song is awesome, and I'd love to write a chapter on it, but... no. Sorry. 50+ chapters is enough.  
**

**harmlessmelody37: It would make sense, wouldn't it? Especially in United Nations Star (which will NOT be in this story. Sorry guys. Maybe it can be a bonus chapter or something.) But that would be confusing as fruk (not insulting FRUK. it's just one of my fave swears). And I have no clue how guitars work. So I'd probably screw up the guitar-playing parts if I tried to write them :P**

**Aabluedragon: I will be doing White Flame... later... way later. And I can't write it if there's no English translation. I've currently got translations for all the character songs except Russia's two new ones... but by the time I get to them there'll probably be translations. :P and more songs. And thank you! I really wanna write the more emotional songs out right now (like Aiyaa Four Thousand Years) but I already decided to go in order. Thanks for reading!**

**Guest:... Is there a point to replying to this? Guess not, but I feel like it. Those songs will be later... but I'm definitely doing them! Really looking forward to Peace Sounds Nice...! I've already got ideas on how Russia's gonna hijack the song. As for the other one... no ideas yet. But fear not! I'll try my best in the future to write a decent chapter for you to read :D  
**

**Anyways, that's all the reviews! Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After a few days, the nations were back and ready to record more songs.

"So, Japan, who's up next?" America asked. "Is it the hero?"

"Gomenasai America-san, but no, it's not you. Actually, the one going next is England," Japan replied calmly.

"Oh! Iggy! Well, I guess that makes up for me not getting to sing. I'll go get him!" America then dashed off. England, who was having a casual conversation with Norway about fairies, was… not happy with being shoved into the recording booth, to say the least.

To put it another way… he was completely and totally pissed off.

"AMERICA YOU BLOODY WANKER!" England shouted as he was being dragged off towards the booth. "GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!"

Suddenly, America turned around and grabbed both of England's hands. Turning on the puppy eyes, he pleaded, "Please, Iggy? It's just two songs?" It worked on Romano, so why wouldn't the puppy eyes work on England?

England felt his face heat up. How could he resist those damn adorable eyes? "Fine," he muttered, looking away.

"Yay!" And that was how England found himself wearing a set of headphones, guitar music blaring in the background.

"Keh! Why does eyebrows get such awesome music? The awesome guitar music should be reserved for the awesome me!" Prussia complained as the intro played.

"Be quiet for a moment, Prussia," France told him. "Let us see how well Angleterre sings…"

_The seven seas are like my back yard_

_Romance and plundering_

England sent a devilish glance in Spain's direction, who immediately hid behind Romano. This caused a stream of curses to come from the little Italian's mouth. Please with the reaction, England kept singing.

_I manage holiday houses in India and Hong Kong_

Hong Kong looked up at the mention of his name.

"Aiyaa, Hong Kong! Does he really?" China asked.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't, like, try to cook, it's fine," he replied. "Geez, sensei. Like, no need to barge into my personal life."

_Fuu~_

_Tea is delicious!_

China nodded in agreement, while America just huffed. "Coffee is so much better. What are you talking about, Iggy?"

_I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion!_

_Being smart is important!_

_I'll show you my composure_

_From the cradle to the grave!_

_There are things I believe in!_

_Fairies, curses, ghosts, magic_

"Not this again, Angleterre," France sighed. Norway glanced in his direction, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, I'm so scared of your imaginary friends," Prussia jeered, sending both the Bad Touch Trio and Awesome Trio into hysterical laughter.

_My sarcasm is in good taste_

"Surree, Iggy," America laughed. "Your amazing sarcasm makes you such a gentleman."

_Laugh, Laugh, go forward!_

_By reading the seven stars_

_I can predict the tomorrow_

_Curry, Chinese cuisine, my holiday houses meals_

"My food is better than yours, aru," China muttered. "By a lot."

_Meat pie is delicious!_

The nations all took a step back. If England liked it… it was probably an English food. And if it was English food…

"Angleterre…" France shook his head. "You must develop a better sense of taste."

_I shrink away from uncivilized behavior_

_Both manners and tradition,_

"Not like your manners are any good," France scoffed. "Weren't you supposed to be a gentleman, Angleterre?"

_Wit is good as well_

_No pain, no gain!_

_Orders are orders!_

_I believe, that's right!_

_In phenomena, Busby's chair, predictions_

"Oh, I remember that chair!" Russia said happily. "It was very comfortable!"

The Axis and the Allies all took a step away from Russia. Several steps, actually.

_Ancient ghost-summoning_

_My ultimate weapon, come forth!_

Of course, nothing happened. "Aww…" America pouted. "I wanted to see something cool, like you summoning Voldemort or something."

As the background music continued playing, England started talking.

"_A simple diet is a gentleman's prudence_

_If problems arise, use some spices your way!_

_Don't say it tastes bad! That Roast Beef too is an English Cuisine!_

_Afternoon tea is the best!_

_By the way, putting in condensed milk is military style! ...Isn't that right?"_

Everyone looked at China, the other tea expert for confirmation. "Aiyaa! How would I know, aru?! We don't put milk in tea at my house!"

_All's well that ends well! That's right!_

_A winning army will not recognize defeat!_

_My sarcasm is in good taste_

_Laugh, Laugh, go forward!_

"Woah… Iggy can sing like that?" America gasped in amazement as the song ended.

_Well, that wasn't so bad_, England thought to himself. He smirked at America from inside the booth. _I bet you couldn't come close to matching my singing, _he thought as he flipped through the sheets of paper America had forced into his hands. "And the next song will probably be even better."

* * *

**A/N: T_T the ending sucks. But I couldn't think of a better one**

**I put Voldemort in there cuz I couldn't think of another summoner dude/wizard... other than Harry Potter... which would make even less sense... Let's just assume America doesn't know much about HP.**

**I'm sorry but the next chapter won't be up until late tomorrow. I have school. Sorry :,(**


	9. Pub & GO!

**A/N: IGGGGYYYYYYYY**

**i 3 this song btw... yayyyy I finally got to write it!**

**So, here's iggy with Pub & Go!**

* * *

The sound of bagpipes filled the air as the intro to England's second song started. England smiled as his first line came up. This song also sounded very good. _Much better than America could do, _he thought.

"_My name is England._

"How unfortunate," France sighed.

_My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_It will come up in the test later!"_

"What?! A test?! No one said anything about a test!" America yelled, panicking like a student who forgot about exams. England rolled his eyes as he started singing.

_Today it rains, yesterday it rained,_

_And I bet my hat tomorrow, it will rain yet again..._

_But umbrellas aren't for me, as you can see_

_I am British gentleman, gentleman, gentleman~_

France laughed. "Your manners are so very gentleman-like, with all your cursing and swearing,"

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!_

As England sang the next line, he glared at France. Hard.

_All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way_

As England prepared to sing the next line, one of his fairies showed up and danced around his head. He nodded and smiled at it… but of course, no one else could see the fairy except Norway. So everyone thought he was crazy.

_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_

_Aha-ha-ha-haa~_

_Here I go again~!_

England's gaze swept over the crowd of nations as an instrumental break came up. As it started, England started talking again.

"_I'm glad that I met you!_

_I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic!_

"England-san… your tsundere side is showing," Japan said, to which he received quite a few confused looks from the less anime-obsessed nations.

_A face is floating from that wall over there!_

England pointed in America's direction. "WHAT?! A GHOST?!" America jumped. He ran and hid behind the closest nation.

Unfortunately for him, that nation was Russia.

"Become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia smiled down at America. America gulped and ran away.

"NEVER, YOU COMMIE!" he shouted as he hid behind another nation, this one being Japan, who simply sighed.

Was it just the nations' imagination, or was a killer aura coming from one of the female nations? They shivered, and just decided to ignore it.

_Hard to Starboard! (Hard to Starboard!)_

England pumped his fist in the air as he said this. Spain stuck his tongue out at him. "You'll never be a good pirate, Ingleterra!"

_And then my sorcery is white, black (Whooo~!)_

_Tea is obviously better than coffee_

England took a sip of his tea. Where did he even get the tea? The nations were sure he didn't have any when he went into the booth… They just decided to blame it on France and his weird roses. While they were busy thinking, England suddenly spat out his tea.

_Hot-hot-hot-hot-ho—...!_

_First of all, pour the milk ahead"_

As the music got louder, England continued singing.

_You'll die if you sit there~_

_Busby's chair_

England pointed at a random chair in the room. The nations all took a step away from the chair. How did England even get Busby's Chair into the studio?!

_Dragged straight down to hell_

_Busby, Busby_

"I can sit!" Russia smiled. He sat down on the allegedly cursed chair. Immediately, the chair glowed red and broke into several pieces.

England felt like crying. But if he did, he'd have to repeat the song. And he was not singing twice.  


_Gather, everyone – Unicorns, Pixies,_

_With the Panjandrum, let's go – to war_

"NOOOOOOOOO! Iggy! You can't! You almost died last time you tried to use that thing!" America looked close to tears. England looked at him from inside the room. America was worried about him? He blushed, remembering what he'd almost said to America after he'd been nearly died. England shook his head. Better to focus on the song.

_Hey you guys, here we go!_

_Here we go? Let's go!_

"Eyebrows is talking to himself again," Prussia laughed. "We need to put him in a mental centre." The two other members of the BTT laughed and high-fived him. Yes, all three of them high-fived. At the same time.

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!_

_If you drink you'll understand~!_

_You'll understand if you drink~!_

_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_

_A-ha-ha-ha-haa~_

_So I shall proceed~!_

"Is he drunk, aru?" China asked.

_Abracadabra~_

_I'm gonna curse you with all my might!_

_Abracadabra~_

_Long live, the Queen!_

Canada looked up and smiled.

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!_

_All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way!_

_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_

_Aha-ha-ha-haa~_

_Here I go again~!_

England stopped singing, but the music kept going. What? He thought. The lyric sheet said that he had no more line, so why was the music still playing?

_(Ab- Ra- Ca- Da- Bra~)_

England got his answer. A recording of him, most definitely drunk, started playing. Immediately, England's face heated up. He was blushing so much he was almost as red as a tomato… or Romano.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…_

_America, you IDIOT~!_

England thought he was going to die of embarrassment right there and then, but France came over and dragged him out of the booth. "Mon petit lapin, how come you always yell at America when you are drunk? Is something going on between you two? Onhonhonhonhon…"

England's face got even redder. If that was even possible. "No, you bloody frog! There's nothing going on between America and I! I was drunk? How am I supposed to know what I'm going to say?!"

And thus, another argument.

Japan watched from a distance. Hmm… maybe this could work for a doujinshi…

* * *

**A/N: Gah... the endings suck. I need some new ideas... BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY Q_Q**

**Idk if the instruments in the beginning were actually bagpipes or not... probably not... but that's the closest thing I could think of :P so they're bagpipes**

**And I just had to throw in some USUK hints... GAH ITS SO KAWAII DESU (it's my OTP btw)**

**This was harder than I thought it'd be...**

**France is next! It may take a while, since I have no ideas... but it'll come! Eventually!**

**R&R plz! Hasta la Pasta!**


	10. My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I said France was next... But then I looked at the wiki and it said Prussia's awesome song was the next in chronological order... so here we are. Geez, Prussia, why u mess me up?**

**:P it's okay actually i had zero inspiration for France at the moment and this was soooooo much easier to write.**

**Now, reviews!**

**Guest: Heya miki-san! Glad you're enjoying my story :D it's a small world, eh? And yeah... I made the baka baka baka thing a recording cuz I didn't think it'd make sense if Iggy was drunk at the time... so there. Little less interesting, but it makes sense :P And srry about this but... USUK is my OTP... but its okai im trying to appeal to all shippers in this... for the most part :D and you'll be happy next chapter. I listened to the next song before I found out Prussia was next (-.-) and... well... yeah... **

**pinky5907: and I was listening to it as I was writing :P I loooveeeeeeeee Pub and GO! It's one of my favs! And no, I should be thanking you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Moonfeather12: If I do do Brother Complex, it'll be wayyyyy later... and as an omake/bonus chapter... unfortunately... I wish it was canon Q_Q**

**LemonTeaGirl: btw, ur username is awesome like the awesome prussia :P unfortunately this ain't Mein Gott but that's literally right after the Allies :) so soon! Thx for reading!**

**Done! Now enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

England blushed. "Just, someone else go! It's not fair if I'm the only one singing!"

"Ah, hai, England-san," Japan nodded. "The next person will be…" Japan was about to say the nation's name when a certain red-eyed nation interrupted.

"HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT!" Prussia yelled, dashing over. "How come the awesome me doesn't get a song?!"

"Ah, Prussia-kun, that is because the Axis and the Allies are recording first… and you aren't part of either group," Japan said.

"Well, that's not fair! The awesome me should have an awesome song! And since you wouldn't give me one, I wrote a song myself!" Prussia laughed, waving some papers in the air. "Kesesesese! The awesome me is too awesome!"

"Did you really, Prussia?" Spain asked, peering over at his papers.

"Hey! You can't just storm in here with a song and mess up the recordings! Japan has a specific order he needs to follow, you git," England lectured. "Right, Japan?"

"Well…" Japan said, scribbling something down on his papers. "It would be alright, I suppose. Prussia does have a character in the anime. Prussia-kun, what is the song called?"

"Get ready for the awesomeness that will blow your minds! Kesesesesese! It's called… My Song That Was Written By Me, For Me!" Prussia boasted.

The nations just stared at him. Was he serious?

Japan took the papers from Prussia and gave it a quick look-over. "Hm, this looks okay… Although the name is questionable," Japan said. "Prussia-kun, would you mind stepping into the booth!"

"Hell yeah! Let's go, Gilbird!" Prussia dashed into the booth. The sound of static and metal banging against metal filled the room.

"You know, this, like, has a totally long intro," Poland pouted, as the intro droned on. "It's like, so uncool."

Finally, after 30 whole seconds, the intro stopped and Prussia finally started singing.

_Du, Hey du_

_Chase after it_

_Gewehr und Blut_

_Fall down into Hell_

"This music is atrocious. Who composed this?" Austria huffed.

_Über dem Rand_

_Anywhere_

_Tot oder lebendig_

_Snatch away tomorrow_

The music paused for a brief second, than exploded with volume, guitars, and other awesome stuff, as Prussia would put it.

_Kneel before me! Praise me! Give me praise!_

"Hell no!" Hungary shouted, raising her frying pan.

_Come here! Let me pet you!_

Prussia kept singing as Gilbird landed on his hand and he petted him affectionately.

_I am so fucking awesome! Seriously! Like a little bird!_

"Wanna bet?" Hungary muttered.

_Little bird! It was riding on me!_

_Haahhahhahhahha!_

Prussia just tried to do an "awesome evil laugh" but just failed miserably and ended up choking. The other members of the Awesome Trio just rolled their eyes. Prussia managed to recover and continued singing,

_Fate (Kapitulieren)_

_Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)_

_Shout! (Kapitulieren)_

_Lachst du über meinem Schicksal_

Hungary paused for just a minute, lowering her frying pan. Prussia… she thought. Geez, you're so annoying…

The music went back to the same weird music as the beginning. Poland rolled his eyes. "Is this gonna, like, take another hour?" Lithuania smiled at his friend worriedly. Poland could be a bit… weird… sometimes… to say the least.

Luckily, the music didn't last as long this time, and Prussia began singing again.

_Gibben du mich!_

_Don't you understand?_

_Liebe und Hass_

_Everything is mine…_

_Ich wünsche ihm_

_I stare at it_

_Lieb und Heiß_

_I will melt your heart_

Prussia winked at Hungary, who immediately started spluttering and turning red. "PRUSSIA I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she yelled, raising her frying pan. She might've broken down the door if Austria hadn't stopped her. Prussia just smiled and continued singing.

_I will fry it! Pancakes! Maple syrup! It's the best!_

Canada looked up and grinned. "You better be glad I gave you that bottle," he whispered. Prussia grinned right back at him.

_Come here! I will share some with you!_

_I'm so damn happy! I'll do it! "The Awesome Me" Honor Award!_

Prussia "air high-fived" Canada from inside the booth. Canada blushed slightly, glad that at least someone remembered him.

_Three meals a day! You can eat it _

_Kesesesesesesesese!_

_Fate (Kapitulieren)_

_Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)_

_Shout! (Kapitulieren)_

_Lachst du über meinem Schicksal_

"Tch… he's just doing that to piss me off now," Hungary huffed. "Geez, Prussia."

As the music got quieter, Prussia started to talk.

_"The diary of the awesome me, bird month *piyo* day_

_I was really awesome today too!_

_Roar across the world, my song that is written by me, for me!_

_I won't let Austria act so smug now_

"Who's acting smug, you idiot?" Austria huffed.

_Hungary has to appreciate me now_

"You wish!" Hungary yelled. God, did she want to smash the door and kill Prussia right there and then… but that would mean she'd have to hear this song again.

_Italy, will you listen to it?_

Italy smiled. "Of course, Prussia! Your song is great!"

Romano glared at him. "Shut up, you stupid little brother! Don't listen to the stupid albino bastard's song!"

"Ve~ Nii-chan, I'm sorry," Italy whimpered, shrinking back behind Germany. Germany sighed and rubbed his temples. Were all Italians this annoying?

_You'll tell me what you think of my awesome song!_

_Hey West! Having beer is really tasty after singing!_

Germany looked up. Prussia was actually drinking beer. Where were all these drinks coming from? Did England put a portal or something in the studio?

On the other side of Prussia, Japan was signaling frantically. After several attempts, Prussia finally understood.

_What? There's still more? Really!?_

_Alright! I'll battle through another round!"_

"Didn't he write the song? The bloody git should know how long it is," England scoffed.

_It's me! My entry on stage! I want to do whatever the hell I want!_

Prussia grinned devilishly at Hungary and stuck his hand out as he sang the next line.

_Hand it over! Burzenland!_

"You're lucky there's a wall between us and this is expensive equipment! Or else you'd be a pulp right now!"

_Silesia, I will occupy it! Old man! Watch over me!_

"Geh!" Hungary yelled, annoyed. Was the point of this song just to piss her off?

"Calm down, Hungary. He's not even a nation, there's no way he can do anything," Austria patted Hungary's shoulder.

_I won't lose!_

"_Today I'll stay around here!"_

_Email friends! I'm mass recruiting! Niyo niyo! I'm waiting!_

_Being alone is too much fun!_

_Too much fun too much fun…_

_Today too, I was awesome! I am the best!_

_I'll sleep alone!_

"How pitiful," France sighed. "You should never sleep alone… onhonhonhonhonhon…" And the next thing France saw was England's fist.

"Shut up, you bloody frog!" England huffed, annoyed.

_Fate (Kapitulieren)_

_Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)_

_Shout! (Kapitulieren)_

_Ich bin das Preußen!_

The last thing Prussia saw when he stepped out of the booth was a frying pan.

* * *

**A/N: ahahahhahaha... this ending is awesome in my opinion :P i was planning to do more than that but Hungary was already pissed off so...**

**I think this is the longest chapter I have so far. I blame the song for being so long *shudders* Hamburger Street is gonna be sooooooooooo long... and White Flame... *passes out from teh thought of writing the whole song out* it's not that i don't like writing these (they're fun :D) but... sooo... long...**

**I ship both PruHun and PruCan. Gah. It's so annoying trying to pick between them. I mean, PruCan is adorable but I love PruHun so muchhhh... so they're both in the story**

**I thought it'd make sense if Prussia wrote the song, cuz I mean, look at the title. Japan is surprisingly nice**

**AUSTRIA APPEARS! Geez, it's hard making all the characters seem like they're around when there's so many of them -.- but i'll try my best!**

**Gah. I have a weird habit of ending sentences with ... or a smiley of some kind... - see i did it again!**

**AWESOME~**


	11. Paris is Indeed Splendid

**A/N: Here's France nii-san! Actually this time! No Prussia interrupting :P It's his first song, Paris is Indeed Splendid (or Paris is Splendid Indeed, whichever you like)**

**I'm sorry if the quality is lower. My Word broke so I had to use Google Docs to type up this chapter... and their spell check isn't the greatest... and the copy-paste didn't keep my formatting so I had to go back through and make everything in Italics again... so I may have missed some things. Please forgive me!**

**Onto the reviews!**

**Battle Bunny GUMI: FRUK you. And no I'm not doing Spain until later. I thought I made this clear. AND HELL NO WHAT THE FRUK THIS IS A PUBLIC WEBSITE**

**((By the way, she's my friend. So don't worry about that))**

**harmlessmelody37: Yup! It's France in the flesh! Well, not really... we can only hope for that. And it is Paris is Indeed Splendid! Hopefully my writing skills are up to your standards :D YUSH EMOTICONS :)))))) Prussia IS awesome! And goes well with either Hungary or Mattie! Nuff said :P**

**Catgirl10004: Ikr? I'm really looking forward to writing Overflowing Passion... but it's so far away Q_Q thanks! I'll try to stay up to your standards ^.^**

**Guest: Parings eh... so hard to choose between. ONWARDS!**

**pinky5907:**** true dat. It's still gonna be long though. But I'll do it for Russia-chan :D he deserves that 17 minute song (just listened to the subbed. it's so sad D:) Yeah.. the good songs are all later... Mein Gott is awesome! So is Ice-kun's song! :DDDD can't wait for either of them!**

**Aabluedragon: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for telling me it was subbed THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**elizabeta H. Austria: I... made someone laugh? I feel so accomplished now.**

**Guest:**** Hej! It is a good song! Go listen to it! Yes. Hungary hit Prussia. Again. Cuz why not? And thanks! Glad you're enjoying the fic!**

**FORGE:**** Glad you liked it! And that I was up to your standards! Hamburger Street will be very soon! Right after France! :D poor poor Iggy, I think his eardrums are gonna die during that song :P**

**That's it for the reviews!**

**... oh... shoot... this song comes after Embrace the Tres Bien Moi... bloody hell...**

**WELL FRUK THAT I'LL JUST SWITCH THE ORDER AROUND :P I'm sure you guys don't mind right? I mean, if I do it in order you'll end up waiting another day... So it's okay, right?**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Argh… what happened?"

Prussia groaned as he struggled to sit up. One moment he'd been singing the most awesome some ever and the next… Prussia shook his head as he tried to remember exactly what had happened. His head was throbbing.

"Hey, amigos! Prussia's awake!" Spain shouted, not helping Prussia's headache. Half the nations ran over to Prussia's side.

"Bruder. Are you alright," Germany asked. "You took quite a hard hit there."

"I… what? What happened?" Prussia groaned.

"You don't remember?" Germany asked, amazed. "If you don't know, you've got some serious problems, bruder."

"I agree. You fool. You wrote that song. You should know who it would anger, of all people," Austria lectured.

"... Hungary…" Prussia sighed and looked over to where Hungary was standing, a little bit away. Was she… blushing?

"You idiot. We thought you died there. Don't worry me like that," Hungary mumbled.

Prussia stuck out his tongue. "Geez! Whose fault was it that I did almost die?" Before Hungary could reply, a certain Canadian walked over.

"Prussia, are you sure you're okay?" Canada asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, birdie. I'm fine!" Prussia grinned. Canada was so cute when he was worried…

Japan coughed. "Well, Prussia-kun, if you're fine, may we move on to the next recording?"

"Ah, sure! But they won't be able to match my awesomeness! Kesesesesese!"

"Hai. Well then, France-san, you are next," Japan handed France the sheets.

"Onhonhonhon, looks like nii-san gets to show off his skills," France winked as he walked to the booth. "Watch closely, Angleterre."

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WILL!" England yelled, throwing a random book at France. Luckily, France had already made it to the booth and closed the door, blocking the book. It fell to the floor with a thud.

France put on the headphones. "Now... shall we start?" Japan nodded and started the music. An accordion played a few notes and then France started singing.

_Pa~ra~ri Pa~ri Pari~ Pari~_

_Do not miss~ The right fold~ri~_

"Thank god he started right away. Like, the last intro was way too long," Poland rolled his eyes.

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris paparedo~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paripaparareru~_

_Tourists who spill wine,_

_Oops, watch your feet._

_Paris is indeed splendid~_

"Tch. London is much nicer," England scoffed.

_Light-colored dresses are lovely._

_Chests are nice and thick._

France winked at one of the female nations. Unfortunately for him, that nation happened to be Hungary. Fully recovered from Prussia's near-death situation, she raised her frying pan. France gulped and kept singing. However, the next lines weren't much better.

_I had once been clenching Europe_

_In the palm of my hand._

All the Europeans nation glared at France.

"Cazzo! You stupid wine bastard! You'll never have Europe!" Romano cursed at him.

"You stupid bastard, I'll rip your dick off!" Belarus shouted.

"No, I think you'll become one with Russia, da?" Russia smiled creepily. France took a deep breath and kept going. One song couldn't kill him, right? Then he saw Prussia. Mon dieu, he thought worriedly.

_I wanted a bite of French bread at the Eiffel Tower,_

_But glancing sideways,_

_A Parisienne caught my eye._

_Well, a Parisien is fine too._

_Ooh~ I like~_

"Of course you would, you bisexual frog!" England cursed.

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parade~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parallel~_

_Tourists who spill wine,_

_Oops, watch your feet._

_Paris is indeed splendid~_

_So much of England, America,_

_I might as well not care less._

"HEY!" They both yelled. "Get out here, you bloody frog! I'll make you eat those words!" England shouted.

"Is your hobby disagreeing with America?!" America shouted, also annoyed.

_In the mildness of the French language,_

_I just want to melt._

"And French sucks!" England added, still glaring at France. This resulted in glares from Seychelles and other French-speaking nations.

_Cross the Seine River, cross the border,_

_Cross the universe._

_Build a museum in my eyes._

_I love you, ma belle of the twilight._

_Ooh~ The world~!_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parade~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parallel~_

_Grapes are a crush-proof guide to tourism._

"Ve~ Vino is good!" Italy smiled. Romano glared at his brother but silently agreed with up. Just not wine from that French bastard's house, he thought.

_Note that I do not buy into fighting,_

_Let's drink to Paris~_

The music changed unexpectedly, shocking all the nations. France began to talk in a slightly seductive voice.

_"How unexpected that we met._

_Our mutual feelings rising with wine._

_Finally, the beginning of the show!_

Hungary glanced at England, who was slowly turning red. Resisting the urge to fangirl squeal, she inched over to Japan and whispered, "I think we may have another idea for a fanfiction~ Or a doujinshi!"

Japan nodded quickly, and they both focused their attention on France.

_Away from the hustle and bustle, deep in the Blaune Forest,_

_I want to take you deeper._

_Got it...?_

France winked at England, who immediately turned bright red and started cursing. "YOU BLOODY FROG! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!" France just smiled and continued to the next line.

_Ah! How beautiful!_

_Flowing from the nape of the neck like curved glass._

This time, France winked at Canada, who also turned bright red. Oh, why was he only visible at the worst possible times?

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" America shouted, glaring at France. Canada just sighed. He was the older brother...

_When it's cold, it's time to look affectionately._

_You look great..._

_More, show me more!_

Romano clapped his hands over Italy's ears. "DAMN YOU YOU WINE BASTARD DO YOU WANT TO RUIN MY BROTHER'S INNOCENCE?!" He shouted. "I'M GOING TO SEND THE MAFIA AFTER YOU!"

_Me...in my business!"_

Finally, the music changed back and France started to sing again. At least half of the nations present had red faces, and England, America, and Romano were all furious. Hungary was deciding whether or not she wanted to kill him or thank him for all the ideas he'd given her and Japan.

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parade~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parallel~_

_Encore une fois_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parade~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parallel~_

_Tourists who spill wine,_

_Oops, watch your feet._

_Paris is indeed splendid~_

_Je t'aime a croquer._

"YOU-!" England shouted, boiling with anger. Or was it embarassment? The nations couldn't tell. After all his face was still bright red. "YOU'RE LUCKY THERE'S A WALL HERE OR ELSE YOU WOULD BE DEAD!"

France just smiled and winked at him.

* * *

**A/N: Lol France :P He's quite a perv in this. I blame Onosaya-san (France's Japanese VA). Yeah, I suppose he can be bi. I mean, look at those lyrics.**

**Yeah, I started with Prussia. There'd just be a huge plot hole if I didn't say what happened to him.**

**There's so much FRUK in this... it hurts... but that ship worked best with this song so...**

**This chapter is so long... I shall blame the reviews (don't worry I love your reviews I'm just kidding!) :P**

**Sorry guys, but there will be no chapter up tomorrow... I'll be busy most of the evening (on all Thursdays, actually) so I won't have time to write a chapter. But there'll be two or more up on Friday, if that makes up for it! **

**So, hasta la pasta! See you on Friday :D**


	12. Embrace the Tres Bien Moi

**A/N: Heya guys! I'm back! I was thinking that just maybe I could have enough time to write a chapter yesterday, but then my school bus broke down smack in the middle of a really busy road :P we caused a traffic jam. ACCOMPLISHMENT EARNED. Don't worry, it was just the bus's motor, or something, broke. No crash.**

**Anyways, here's France onii-san's second song, Embrace the Tres Bien Moi!**

**Reviews? Reviews:**

**elizabeta H. Austria:**** I'm sorry Q_Q**

**Guest:**** did you, like, totes review on, like, five chapters? That is so, like, totally cool XP no but seriously, if you did review on that many, THANKS SO MUCH! Glad you like the fic! And thanks, but the Awesome Prussia is awesomer.**

**Moo:**** Ain't he? So, so ecchi. Actually, his VA is as well :P what a great match. ONWARDS TO MAPLE! That shall be my new catchphrase. Arigato :D**

**pinky5907: ****Ikr? At least copy-paste works. You're doing NaNoWriMo? I didn't know what it was so I didn't :P I don't know if I would've written something for it even if I knew what NaNoWriMo was anyways. I'm too lazy :P And I agree, I do like Embrace the Tres Bien Moi better. Well, here's his other song XD**

**BeckyDR:**** Thanks! Russia's songs are coming up really soon. They should be written and up by... um... Tomorrow? :P It's the weekend, right? Imma write fanfics all weekend then XD**

**LemonTeaGirl:**** Yaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm glad my writing didn't bother you. That would've been bad. Thanks, and it's fine! I mean, people have lives outside of right? Actually... wait... maybe not for some people. But it's fine if you miss a chappie or two! And no prob? I do like your penname! And as for your second review, Hamburger Street is soon! Very soon! Later today, or maybe tomorrow morning! As for China, Nihao China is first, then Aiyaa Four Thousand Years. Chugoku so cute aru (sorry he's my fave character)! Soon. Soon.**

**See Through the Mist: Your problem, not mine :P Don't get in trouble! I made someone laugh tho... how can? XP well here's the next chapter! And now that it's the weekend (thank god) the next few chapters will be coming around pretty quick! Hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime!**

**ANNNNND that's all the reviews! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

France blew a kiss out to the nations watching him as the intro to the second song began.

Onhonhonhonhonhon… this will be interesting, he thought to himself. As the colourful intro faded out, France 'introduced' himself. Well, not really, since everyone already knew him, but still.

_"Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France."_

"We know that, you frog!" England yelled, still mad from the last song. France just winked at him.

_The babble of love, flowing with the Seine River_

_A transparent smile will encircle the world_

_The more you mess with time, the more you admire everyday life_

The nations all sighed. How true that was. Sometimes they wished they could be just normal people.

_Ah, what a beautiful panorama of Paris_

"What-this isn't Paris, idiot!" England yelled. The other nations just rolled their eyes.

_A picturesque town, as if drawn in a painting; spectacular and gorgeous_

"The 'picturesque town', as you put it, is London!" England shouted, fully intent on disagreeing on anything France said.

"No way! The prettiest town is Washington D.C!" America grinned, not really knowing what was going on. "Or… or New York City! Or… Miami! Or…" Canada facepalmed.

_Even so, it is unnecessary; that would be me… Très Bien!_

_We will talk of beauty beautifully at the base of your hearing_

_We will fill up the world as the elegant me holds it in my arms_

"You DO NOT get the world, you wine bastardo!" Romano cursed. "Not Europe, and not the whole world!"

"Da, because it belongs to Russia, right?" ...

_The Arc de Triomphe rises above us, Charles de Gaulle_

_We shall control the top at Montmartre_

_It shall cheerfully charm you, the Moulin Rouge_

_The shape of ultimate beauty, a panorama of Paris_

"This song is turning into an advertisement, aru," China huffed. "What's with this, Japan?"

"Gomenasai, China-san, but I don't know anything about the songs besides their names and who's singing them, like I said earlier," Japan replied. "Perhaps the writers thought it would fit France-san's character?"

_A wine glass in one hand, how romantic and elegant_

_The very pronoun of beauty and love; that would be me… Très Bien!_

"What? You frog, don't just say random things in your bloody language! And don't just compliment yourself!" The other nations were starting to look at England suspiciously. He never disagreed with France this much.

_We will let love dance lovingly right in front of your eyes_

_We will add color to this world as I am dyed with undivided love_

"Are you, like, calling us boring and 'uncolourful'? Like, totally, uncool," Poland pouted. Lithuania sighed but silently agreed with him.

_We will spread love beautifully, and nobody shall imitate us_

_Just three stars is not enough, when you are talking with me…_

France pulled out one his roses as the music changed to a sparkling sound. He started to talk, winking at random nations (was it Japan's imagination, or were many of the winks aimed at England?).

_"First of all is to be beautiful, to be lovely_

_The number of stars isn't something to be decided by anyone but yourself_

_And then, there is no such border between the relationship of love and beauty"_

"Not everything needs to be beautiful, you damn wine bastardo!" Romano cursed.

"Says the person who flirts all day," Prussia laughed, apparently recovered. Unfortunately for him, he hit the ground again after a certain Italian's fist met his face. Spain, looking quite yandere, marched over to Prussia.

"Insult mi tomate again and I'll personally cut your arm off with my axe, si?" Spain asked in his usual happy way. But there was nothing happy about the threat. Prussia trembled.

"Uh… Si, I mean yes, of course!" Prussia mumbled. France, who'd seen the whole thing, smiled as he sang the next times.

_We will talk of beauty beautifully at the base of your hearing_

_We will fill up the world as the elegant me holds it in my arms_

_We will spread love beautifully, and nobody shall imitate us_

_We will add color to this world as I am dyed with undivided love_

_Au Revoir..._

As France walked out of the booth, he threw his rose into the crowd of nations. Unfortunately for him, no one caught it.

"Onii-san is hurt. Does no one want my roses?" France pouted, apparently hurt. However, his expression changed immediately when a certain thick-browed Englishman stomped over to him.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" England shouted, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Don't say that, Angleterre. You know you liked my performance," France replied calmly. England turned even redder. Was that possible?

"YOU-!" England was about to punch France when Seychelles walked over.

"Heya, France! That was pretty good!" Seychelles smiled, deciding to ignore the awkwardness. "Heya, Japan, do I get a turn?"

"Seychelles…?" England turned around, confused. She didn't say anything about them fighting? This was new.

"Oh, hai. But not now. Someone else is going next," Japan replied.

"Oh, okay. As long as I get to try! Who is it?" Seychelles asked.

"The person who is singing next… will be America-san."

* * *

**A/N: I sooooo wish my MS Word would fix itself soon... but in the meantime I guess Google Docs will have to work.**

**Alfred F. Jones! You're finally gonna sing! Happy? ((America: very)) WDC is first, then Hamburger Streettttttttttt! XD prep yourselves for the hyper-ness that is America (I feel so American saying this lol)**

**Don't like Seychelles? Deal with it. She's not my fav character, and I'm not trying to imply EngSey or France/Seychelles okay? She knows France, therefore she should get at least a little part. Besides, she has a song. NO HATE. I'm serious. I don't like her that much either. But I can deal with it, therefore you should at least try.**

**Now that that's over... hasta la pasta! See you in a bit!**


	13. W D C (World Dancing)

**A/N: And 'MERICA is here! I know a lot of you have probably been waiting for this! Oh but it was soooooooo fun to write! Alfred's character is just too awesome (sorry not sorry Prussia)**

**Answering some reviews...**

**Guest:**** Well, I think I was talking to you ((lol dat memory loss)) And thanks! Yes, Poland level-fabulous. Like, totally, wicked hipster pink :D Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**FORDGE: FRUK. FRUK everywhere :P well this chapter is mainly USUK. For obvious reasons. America is very excited for his songs... as you will see if you scroll down XP**

**crazysquidgirl: I think you mean 3? Or does the less than sign not work on ff? Idk. It came up as just a 3. Who knows why? Thanks for reading though, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**That's it for the reviews! There are less than usual I guess... but it's probably because there was only like a 2 hour time gap between this and the last chapter :P**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GAH, YOU BLOODY GIT! DO YOU WANT TO MAKE US ALL DEAF?!"

"Onhonhonhonhonhon, l'Amerique, Angleterre, you two are quite cute together."

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

"Maple…"

Japan sighed. He knew America was young and hyper and would probably be excited for this, but this… The room had erupted into pandemonium shortly after he announced the next singer. Japan tapped Hong Kong's shoulder.

"Would you mind helping me get their attention? You may do this however you like," Japan asked. Hong Kong's eyes lit up, and he snuck out the door. Within minutes, he'd returned, with an armful of firecrackers.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! And for the second time that day, the nations' eardrums exploded.

When the firecrackers had finally stopped going off, China jumped up and yelled, "Hong Kong! ARE YOU CRAZY, ARU?! I thought I told you to not set off fireworks randomly!"

Hong Kong just shrugged. "They're firecrackers, sensei. Like, get it right."

"WHATEVER, ARU! Just don't!" China yelled back.

Hong Kong still didn't really care. "Like, Japan asked me to."

China whipped around and glared at Japan. "Japan, aru! Why would you do this!"

"I needed to get your attention. I thought Hong Kong-san would be able to do it," Japan replied calmly. "Now, America-san, would you mind stepping into the booth?"

"HELL YEAH!" America literally dashed into the small room. "START THE MUSIC!"

The intro… was not what England had been expecting. The music consisted of a synth playing and some trumpets, with a few computer-generated sounds for good measure. England had been expecting a loud explosion of guitars, famous singers from America's house, and random other things thrown in. Not… this.

As a recording played in the background, America grinned. He already knew this song would be awesome. Not sorry, Prussia, he thought.

_(Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!_

_Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!)_

_Giving up is nonsense! _

_This sky_

_Red line_

_There are the shining stars_

"You patriotic idiot," England mumbled. "Stop yelling about your flag…"

_Cross the borders_

_And bid your sadness good-bye!_

America grinned and winked at England. England saw it and smiled. "Geez, your happiness is way too infectious… you bloody git,"

_HAMBURGER_

America pulled out a hamburger out of nowhere and held it high up. Japan dearly hoped he wasn't going to start eating it in the middle of the song...

_Stuffed in your mouth_

_Come on! Everybody dancing!_

_Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!_

As America sang the next lines, he made a gun shape with his hand and pretended to shoot it at Russia.

"I think not, da?" Russia smile creepily.

_Bang! With courage _

_And justice_

_All right!_

_1・__2・__3 & Stand up!_

_Freedom! Oh, oh!_

_1・__2・__3 & _

_Stand up!_

_Freedom!_

"America…" England's eyes widened. America looked uncharacteristically serious, just like… just like…

England shook his head. He shouldn't think about things like that. That was the past… and it's gone… right?

As if to answer his question, America let out one of his famous "hero laughs" and kept singing.

_Durufuu!_

_I purposely won't read the atmosphere!_

"Ve~ oh yeah! We went to find that book called 'the Atmosphere' once... but we never found it... I wonder what it was about?" Italy tilted his head in confusion. Germany just sighed and facepalmed.

_Going my way way way way…_

_That's the style _

Overflowing vitality

"You have too much energy America..." Canada whispered.

"Who?"

"I'm Canada..."

_Riding a UFO_

_"Hehehehe…!"_

"ALIENS DO NOT EXIST!" England yelled. "I don't care about your bloody friend Tony or whatever!"

_Watching a movie_

_"Hehehehe...!"_

Japan shuddered. He remembered when he'd watched scary movies with America... Were all Americans like that?

_Hot Night!_

_The party's cake is earth-colored!_

_Join us!_

The nations all took a step away from America. A few steps, actually.

"Ah... I don't think I'll be coming to whatever party that is..." Japan mumbled.

"I don't think a cake that coloured is edible, aru..." China said.

"Angleterre, this is your fault!" France accused. "If you didn't have such a bad sense of taste, l'Amerique would've never turned out like this!"

"How is it my fault?! I blame you, you bloody French frog!" England retaliated. But that cake, wherever it was, was definitely not edible.

_1・__2・__3 & Stand up!_

_Freedom! Oh, oh!_

_Use a machine to diet_

_The result is all right!_

"Geez, you should just drink tea to lose weight, aru. It works really well!" China huffed. "I can sell you some..."

"Non, non. You just need to work off as much as you gain!" France said, a mischievous gleam in his eye. England shoved him aside.

The background music faded into a light tune with a few drums in the background. America started talking. Or rather, yelling.

_"Now then, let's combine forces to solve the world's problems one by one!_

_Tell me, the hero, your ideas!_

_We can surely do it! We'll surely be okay!_

_Yes, we can!_

_Come on, you should all join us, with me!"_

"Who turned this into a world meeting?" Romano huffed. "Stupid hamburger bastard."

As the instrumental faded out, America pumped his hand in the air and started singing again.

_High and proudly_

_The flag waves, Oh!_

_Cross the borders_

_And bid your sadness good-bye!_

America once again grinned at England, this time giving him a thumbs up. England sighed. "How immature," he mumbled. But there was a smile on his face.

_HAMBURGER_

_Stuffed in your mouth_

_Come on! Everybody dancing!_

_((Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!))_

As the music in the background kept playing, America began to address the Allies, pointing to each one of them as he spoke.

_"Now then, I'm going to announce everyone's assignment!_

"Eh?" The Allies chorused. This wasn't World War II… There was no reason for assignments.

_Let's see… first off,_

_England, I want you to be part of my chorus_

"Bloody hell! It's your song, sing it yourself!" England huffed, turning away.

_Next, France will be part of my chorus,_

"Non, l'Amerique. My beautiful voice does not go well with your attempt at music," France sniffed.

_And China will be part of my chorus!_

"Aiyaaaa! No way! Do it yourself, ! I have other things to do!" China yelled, waving his arms around.

_Eeh... Lastly, Russia has an important role to play:_

_Being part of my chorus!_

_That's all!_

"America," Russia said. "Well, if we're all part of your chorus, then what are you going to be?"

_Huh? What am I going to do?_

_That's a good question! Of course, I'm going to be the hero!"_

Everyone facepalmed.

The background music suddenly stopped and America sang the final lines.

_Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!_

_THANK YOU!_

Was it America's imagination? Or was England's cheeks just slightly pink? America grinned.

Then he had another "great idea". He ran over to the door and opened it.

"My song is awesomer than yours~" he sang, smirking at Prussia. Before the silver-haired nation could yell something back, he shut the door and ran back to the mic.

"HEY I'M EASILY A MILLION, NO A BILLION TIMES AWESOMER THAN YOU!" Prussia yelled. Denmark clapped him on the back.

America bit into his hamburger. He was sure Japan wouldn't mind._ I mean, I waited the whole song. Good enough, right?_ He thought._ The next song can wait._

* * *

**A/N: Hong Kong is randomly here! :P Idk I thought he'd be the best suited to getting the nations' attention lol.**

**Lots and lots of USUK. To balance out the FRUK. Next thing u know imma end up putting FRUKUS in it (no i won't i swear)**

**I couldn't help but put some Revolutionary War feels in there. If there's a line that I think is feels-y (even slightly) there'll be feels/angst/whatever in the fic. Awkward moment when I don't like angst that much :P and yet I still write it.**

**HAMBURGER**

**what a reference to his next song. It'll be up tomorrow!**

**Plz R&R! I love reading all your reviews and I'll reply to all of them in the next chapter ^.^**

**Hasta la pasta! See ya tomorrow!**


	14. Hamburger Street

**A/N: Oh my god guys, this took way too long. Damn America and his songs. I mean, it's FIVE MINUTES LONG WITH NO INSTRUMENTAL Q_Q I think I died a little while writing**

**No review answering today. I have to go somewhere really soon but I'll PM you answers later :)**

**Sorry if the writing quality went down, I got reallllllllly bored and tired while writing this... It's just so long...**

**Anyways, enjoy the hero's second song, Hamburger Street ^.^**

* * *

America crammed the rest of his hamburger into his mouth "Oka - resht's sshhtrart," he yelled. Or tried to yell. No one could tell what he was saying.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" England shouted, leaping up. "I thought I taught you better!" America just grinned. "Well, I guess my vocabulary can be intimidating at times. I'll stop eating hamburgers so you I don't confuse you. Japan, let's go!"

"You bloody idiot! How dare you talk that way to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! I-" Japan just sighed and started the music.

After only a few barsnotes, America jumped right in and started... well, yelling was the only way anyone could put it. It almost sounded like he was performing on a stage...

_Hey you guys! Nufufu!_

_It's America, everybody's hero! HAHA!_

_All right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET!_

"The what?" The nations chorused. America grinned as a recording played in the background.

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

_U・__S・__A OH YEAH!_

_Kinda cool, isn't it? GET IT ON_

_H・__B・__G Oh Yeah!_

_It's the world standard GOING ON_

"HBG? What does that mean, you bloody git?" England questioned, annoyed. Damn America and his 'text-talk'.

_Only have a map of the United States_

"Get a world map, you git!" England shouted.

_Can't sleep after watching anything scary_

Japan sighed. "I do not understand what you Americans call 'scary'."

_A cute, ready-for-a-fight nice guy?!_

America winked at England, who flushed bright red. America, pleased with the reaction, smiled and kept singing.

_U・__S・__A HERE WE GO!_

_(Gimme more hamburger)_

_(Gimme more hamburger)_

_U・__F・__O __OH YEAH!_

_He's my best friend, "Tony!_"

"Oh, not the bloody 'alien' again," England fumed. How he hated the stupid grey thing.

Lithuania smiled. "Oh, Tony! I remember him." He smiled, remembering when he'd worked for America.

_U・__M・__A OH YEAH!_

_The more unidentified, the better DREAM ON_

"The what?! Use proper English, you git!" England shouted.

_Can't go without ice cream for dessert_

"Yeah!" Canada whispered-cheered, giving his twin an air-high five. America air-high fived him back and kept going.

_I don't read the mood at all NA HA! _

"Ve~ Is that another book?" Italy asked innocently. Germany facepalmed. Again. Hungary had to giggle at his cuteness.

_Big and many are considered normal_

"Ah... I don't believe so..." Japan cringed, remembering America's huge french fries and cakes. "No, that's definitely not normal."

_GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!_

_When you're cheerful, HAMBURGER (and shake-shake)_

_Even when you're sick, HAMBURGER (and French fries)_

"That's not going to help at all!" England fumed, trying to get the memory of when he was sick and America had tried to 'cure him'.

_If you put it on your forehead, you'll be better in no time_

"Espèce d'idiot," France muttered. "What kind of idiot actually expects that to work?!"

_By the way, HEY BOY! What's a cold?_

America pointed randomly at one of the male nations. Which happened to be China. China shrugged. "America, you are way too immature! But it's okay, if you buy a medicine from my house, it's fine, aru!" America, failing to read the mood, simply ignored him and kept singing,

_Being positive is very_

_GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Romano yelled. "What's with this song?!"

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_I am the hero of this world!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_Let's go, if it's for justice! Yeah!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_I'm counting on your support, boys & girls!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_I won't accept any objections! HA!_

"Shut up or I'll rip your balls off! When did this turn into a world meeting?!" Belarus spat. Russia backed away slowly...

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

_HA!_

_Dorufuu~_

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

"You're going to get fat," England sighed.

_R・__E・__D __HYA HO!_

_Of course red is my color, BECAUSE_

"NO IT ISN'T!" At least half the nations there, who had red in their flags, shouted.

_U・__S・__A __OH YEAH!_

_When another country is taking charge, POWER DOWN_

"You say that… but do you ever 'power down'?" Germany sighed.

_Transformation is essential for being COOL_

_I don't think about what will happen after something is made! NA HA!_

"AMERICA YOU GIT!" England shouted. "WHY DO YOU THINK WE HAD A GREAT DEPRESSION?!"

"Cause a depression again and I swear I will blow your head off," Switzerland glared at America.

"Go to hell, America!" Spain shouted casually.

"Please think about others before you act," Austria huffed.

"If that happens again everyone really will starve," Finland trembled.

"Like, last time was all your fault! Don't, like, gimme a cold again!" Poland said.

"You hamburger bastard! Chigi!" Romano cursed.

_Don't care even if someone calls me fat_

"You say that, but why did you ask me for dieting advice?" Japan asked. America blushed slightly and kept singing.

_GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!_

_When you're alone, HAMBURGER (and shake-shake)_

_Even during a conference, HAMBURGER (Bon Appétit!)_

"Onhonhonhon, he spoke French," France laughed. "See, Angleterre, even l'Amerique likes my language."

"Shut up, you bloody frog!" England hissed.

_Every day, I change the seasoning so I don't grow tired of it_

_By the way, HEY GIRL!_

_How do I lose weight!?_

_Online shopping is very_

_GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!_

"Hai," Japan mumbled quietly. Why did he always give in to temptation?

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_I am the leader of this conference!_

"What conference, aru?" China asked.

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_A plan that's super sized! Yeah!_

"I agree with America-san… on whatever it it…" Japan said.

"Shut up or I'll beat with you with my peace prize!" Switzerland shouted.

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_Feels like we're partying, boys & girls_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_I won't accept any criticisms from England_

"Hey!" England shouted. "What did you mean by that, you bloody git?"

America grinned and started rapping.

_If we were to compare the world to hamburger buns (Because you're stupid)_

_Cheese・__Lettuce・__Tomatoes and onions_

_Ketchup・__Pickles・__Mustard_

_Many different countries would be sandwiched together_

"Onhonhonhonhon… sandwiched together…" France smirked.

BLAM! France's face, meet England's fist. "Shut up, you French frog!"

_And then the main attraction appears_

_The hamburger patty that everybody loves_

_That would be me, AMERICA_

_"The HERO BURGER is selling with rave reviews!"_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_I am the hero of this world!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_Let's go, if it's for justice! YEAH!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_I'm counting on your support, BOYS & GIRLS_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_I won't accept any objections!_

_NA HA HA HA…_

"Is it over yet?" Sealand whined. America's song was soooooooo long...

_(Gimme more hamburger)_

_"HA HA HA… Dorufuu~!"_

_(Gimme more hamburger)_

America jumped up and started yelling. Too bad his song was almost over... but hey, at least he got to sing, right?

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

_Thank you, thank you all for supporting me!_

_I'm leaving the rest up to you,_

_Since a hero has many things that keeps him busy!_

As soon as America exited the booth, he was immediately tackled to the ground by Denmark and Prussia.

"Ow, ow, ow... Get offa me!" America whined as he shoved them off. "What's the idea?"

"Kesesesese! Your songs were pretty good… but not as awesome as the awesome me's!"

America looked at Prussia. "Wanna bet?"

Prussia grinned. "GUITAR HERO BATTLE!" And they dashed off.

Denmark sighed. "What the hell. I got ditched again?"

Japan cleared his throat. "Well, after that song, we should probably take a break. Why don't we go home today and continue recording tomorrow? Especially since we just lost America-san and Prussia-kun."

"Good idea, Japan, aru!" China smiled.

The other countries nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: This song is so America... only he would have such a long song.**

**Vote! Who's awesomer? America, Prussia, Denmark... or Iggy? XP idk why iggy's even in there.**

**Btw, Espèce d'idiots means 'you idiot'. Sorry if it's bad French, I used Google Translate XD**

**Russia is next! Winter will be up later today!**

******Sorry sorry gtg so the AN is gonna be really short.**

******Bye! R&R and thanks for reading :D**


	15. зима (Winter)

**A/N: It's Winter! Actually it is winter, where I am. There's snow on the ground. Yeah, I live in Mattieland. Canada, if you don't get it. Yes, there's snow. Actually it was snowing a little yesterday.**

**Just out of curiosity, where are you guys from? If you don't wanna be too specific, that's fine. Just what country, and if you're from Alfredland, state (if you're okay with that). I'm from Alberta, Canada. Not gonna say any more specific than that, though. Of course, you don't have to say anything.**

**By the way, you can also vote for Mattie in the Awesome Character mini-poll thingy. Why not? He's awesome enough.**

**I am sorry for not replying to the reviews last chapter. I was in a hurry. So now you get them now. Starting with chapter 13 (and exempting anyone who I PMed a reply);**

**FORDGE:**** You ship both o.O I've never seen that :P Good for you though, no getting caught up in shipping wars -.- Yup, Prussia is forever the King of Awesomeness, although America will never believe that. Thanks! I'm glad I was up to your standards. When I first heard this song, I thought it was unusually serious for America. So I stuck to that with the chapter. The part where he yells 'freedom' is realllly, realllly made for angst. I mean, listen to it. It sounds like something out of the Revolution. And as for your other review, well... I did not follow what you said there. I will simply count that as a vote for Prussia XD Although... I saw a hc about Iggy being related to Prussia BUT I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT I'm sorry. They do look similar though. I'll give them that. And Iggy is the King of Tsunderes... actually no Roma's pretty tsun as well. I'll leave it at that :P Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thanks for being a faithful reader~**

**moo****: Ahaha, I'm sorry I missed your chapter 12 review. I didn't see it.. sorry. And I haven't had a chance to use it, being the weekend, but yeah :D it rivals the awesomeness of Prussia! ONWARD TO SOFT DRINKS (since I'm drinking one)**

**Ah... sorry... that'll be all... I'm really sorry. I'll PM the other reviewers. I have to go to a party now so I need to get this up first DX sorry and enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

It'd been a little bit since the nations last recorded. Things had come up that prevented them from getting together in the little studio, such as meetings or sudden things that had required their attention. Finally, though, they'd all gotten a day off. And thus, they were back to sing.

"It's been quite a few days," Japan said, "and we've lost quite a bit of time. So, I'd like to start right way. Uh..." Japan gulped. "Russia-san, it is your turn."

"Yay~" Russia skipped over to the booth. "This will be fun, da?" The whole room seemed to tremble.

"Have fun, Russia-chan!" Ukraine sang, smiling. Belarus scowled but nodded in agreement.

Japan started the music.

Chimes rang out and the mood in the room immediately became awkward and creepy.

"Uh... Russia, dude, this is getting creepy..." America chuckled nervously.

But he spoke too soon. Suddenly, the music exploded with sound. America grabbed England's hand and held onto it. England blushed but didn't protest. It felt like they were suddenly being attacked by a vicious snowstorm. He needed all the warmth he could get.

_Thick clouds_

_Cover my Окно_

_Cutting off the light_

Russia's usually childishly happy expression had changed to a creepier, darker looking one. The nations trembled.

A fleeting nightmare

_Covered with a Шарф_

_I begin to move…_

The music once again started whipping up a snowstorm in the little studio. Even Romano, as tsundere as he was, huddled closer to Spain for warmth against the sudden chill.

_До свидания_

_Even now,_

_Не понимаю_

_До свидания_

"Ru-Russia-chan," Ukraine cried, her eyes filling up with tears. "Please... don't be sad..."

_To what lies beyond the darkness…_

_As if calling to the utter stillness,_

_A flower blossoms!_

_Please sing!_

Lithuania trembled. He remembered when Russia told him about his dream to live in a warm place filled with sunflowers. He... he also remembered... when Russia had turned like this. When the protests of his people became too much. Lithuania's normally bright green eyes began to fill with tears.

"Like, Liet, what's wrong?" Poland asked, wiping the tears off. "You shouldn't, like, cry."

_Гoре не море, выпьешь до дна_

"A-aru..." China sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"China-san?" Japan asked quietly. "You're... crying."

"Japan..." China turned to face him. "I don't know why, aru... I just feel sad..."

_The height of the blizzard_

_Puts splotches on the лyна_

_Frightened of the wind_

"Russia-san..." Lativa whispered, trembling. So this was the winter that Russia had to face alone now, the darkness that came when he was alone. Latvia felt sorry for him.

_My instinct, awakened_

_By the calling of ворона_

_I begin to move…!_

_До свидания_

_From here on_

_Не понимаю_

_До свидания_

_Shaking off my emotions_

_To see through the origins of good and evil_

_I am changing! And so_

_I sing to the world…_

"Brother…" Belarus whispered. "Don't change… I like you the way you are." Her eyes were sparkling with silver, tears that refused to fall. The other nations almost didn't believe it.

The music intensified. Static and guitars exploded in everyone's ears. Russia closed his eyes. When he opened them again to sing, they looked sad and happy at the same time.

_До свидания_

_Even now_

_Не понимаю_

_До свидания_

_To what lies beyond the darkness_

_As if calling to the utter stillness,_

_A flower blooms!_

_Now! Sing…_

_Прощайте_

_Until the day I can see clear skies_

_Прощайте_

_Facing the darkness_

_So I can collect my confused thoughts_

_Прощайте_

"No! Please... Russia-chan..." Ukraine sobbed. "Don't leave..."

_Please sing strongly!_

Everyone was frozen. Static echoed through the room, but no one bothered to stop it. Russia's kols rang out, freezing everyone to the spot.

After at least a minute, Japan finally walked over to the soundboard and stopped the recording. It finally crossed England and America's minds that they were holding hands, and pulled apart immediately. The mood in the room lightened a little. But only a little. Russia's storm clouds were still hanging over the room like a grey blanket.

Lithuania slipped out of the studio. Maybe he could find some sunflowers for Russia. If he did, that sad look would go away, right?

* * *

**A/N: So angsty... I'm impressed that I wrote this. I shall leave it at that.**

**Couldn't help but stick some USUK in there. It was one of my first ideas and thus it's in the story.**

**Awesomest person voting continues! Prussia, America, Denmark, Iggy, or Mattie?**

**BTW, China will be up tomorrow. So the question is, do you want the actual Chinese characters in the story (like this 你好****)or just the pronunication (like this: nihao)? If I get no votes I'll just use the pronunciation... why is **

**Well, I have to go now, so that's it for this chapter~ See you tomorrow! Please R&R~ Sayonnara!**


	16. Pechka (Light My Heart)

**A/N: I'm sooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy this is soo late but I got dragged off to the Glenbow Museum and the Calgary Tower (well there ya go. I'm from Calgary) and spent like 4 hours there... IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**I'm sorry if I confused anyone but I meant that at least one of China's songs would also be up today. I'm sorry but yeah, I did write Pechka out. See, it's right here!**

**Looks like most of you are Alfredian, although we've got one guy here from Australia :P**

**I decided I'm just gonna PM people replies to reviews. Easier that way. Unless you're a guest. In which case the reply will be written out.**

**And thus, the reply to Miki-san: **

**OHMAGOD YOU'RE FROM CALI?! Is it really that nice there with all the palm trees and stuff? OMG THAT'S SO COOL**

**Yeah... Cali just sounds amazing. Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Lithuania slipped back into the studio just in time. Russia still had the sad look on his face, and although the nations didn't look quite as frozen, they were still trembling and cold. Lithuania took a deep breath and walked up to the studio door.

"U-um... Russia-san, th-these are for you," Lithuania couldn't help but stutter a little as he handed the sunflowers over. Russia wouldn't hurt him... would he?

Russia's face lit up so brightly Lithuania swore there was another sun in the room. "Thank you, Lithuania," Russia smiled. The happy expression had returned to his face. "Oh, but I have another song. Would you hold these for me until I'm done?" Lithuania nodded.

The music started and Russia started talking immediately. The nations all sighed in relief. This song sounded happy and not... like that other song. The room seemed to warm up a bit.

_"I'm really large, so even if you read a guidebook you won't understand it, right?_

_Don't think I'm cold!_

_I'll give you a little introduction..."_

_(RUUUUUSSIIIIAAAAAAAA~)_

_Swan Lake has also frozen over_

_I've endured the cold, too_

_There's a hill where sunflowers grow, too_

Russia smiled in Lithuania's direction, who couldn't help but smile back. On the other hand, Poland sent a hard glare at Russia's direction. Russia just pretended not to see it.

_The region is called "tsundere", but_

Japan glanced at England, who was still slightly red. "Tsundere... huh?" He mumbled.

_(It's a tundra)_

_My personality isn't always apparent_

_"Full of mysterious," they say, and get scared_

_The Cossack Dance is pretty famous, right?_

Russia glared (one of his childish glares) right at America.

"Pshh, no one cares about your little 'cosplay dance' or whatever it is, you commie!" America glared back.

_Without using their hands, they can kick pretty hard_

_From behind, be-be-beat up all the bullies_

Russia did a little demonstration as he sang, still glaring right at America.

"Hey… Should we stop them, aru?" China asked worriedly.

"Non. Better that they're acting normal and fighting than Russia going crazy," France replied.

"I agree. For once," England glared at France before continuing. "And better they're arguing than having another Cold War."

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart_

Russia clapped along with the music, before a clink was heard and he bent down to check out what happened.

_Whoops! My vodka fell from my pocket_

"Aiyaa! You have vodka with you, aru?!" China jumped, flailing his arms.

_Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it_

_More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai_

"You commie! Stop trying to get everyone drunk! The hero will protect everyone!" America shouted.

Seychelles shuddered. She remembered that one party where Russia had spiked all the drinks... oh dear.

_It's really fun, chatting with a smile_

_I'll give you some piping hot pirozhki_

Russia glanced at Germany while singing the next lines, a smile on his face.

_We're like comrades – huh? I wonder if I'm wrong…_

"Ah... sure..." Germany sighed. Well, it was better than have no allies...

_On a sled shouting, "Yahoo!" ro-ro-rolling in the snow_

_My admiration lies in the southern islands_

_I wish I could send my honest feelings_

Russia smiled creepily at Italy and Romano.

"GAH! I surrender! White flag! White flag!" Italy panicked, waving one of his flags around.

"Ch-chigi! Go away, you Russian bastard! Spagna, aiutami!" Romano yelled, scared.

_We don't want children that can't play nice_

Lithuania shuddered. He'd said that when he'd first cracked under all the pressure. Please... stay like you are now... Lithuania thought.

_There's no such service as "compromise" in Russia_

_Even the cursed chair gets blo-blo-blown into bits_

"Don't you come near Busby's Chair again!" England shouted. He'd finally gotten it fixed, and Russia was not allowed to sit in it. Ever.

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up my dreams_

_I wonder if the Baltics still like me?_

Russia looked over at the Baltics. They all nodded slowly, trembling. What else could they do?

"Like, you fat Russian! Don't, like, bully Liet! It's totally not nice!" Poland yelled.

"Um... Poland... I'm okay..." Lithuania whispered, but it fell on deaf ears. Lithuania sighed.

Belarus glared at the Baltics. "Big brother is mine! You shitheads don't get him!" She crept towards to booth. Russia saw her and shrunk back.

_Be-Be-Belarus, don't come over here_

_Quietly, with no-no-no-no-no vodka or tears_

_"I've always been alone, so I wanted to get rowdy with everyone._

_But my hobby is partitioning!_

Russia looked creepily over at Poland, who just glared back. Lithuania trembled.

_I'm looking forward to imaging how everyone's going to beg for their lives~ "_

France cowered in a corner. Mon dieu, he thought. He remembered that one conversation he'd had with Russia after an Allied Forces meeting. Hadn't he said the exact same thing?

_Carrying soil with just manpower_

_Even though I know we're below primal technology_

_I'm proud of even handmade things_

_Though I can't make anything but Matryoshka_

Ukraine smiled. "Oh, but you make such great Matryoshka! Believe in yourself~"

_My house is unique, Kre-Kre-Kre-Kremlin_

"What? Is that one of your imaginary friends again, Iggy?" America asked, poking England.

"My friends are NOT imaginary! And don't call me Iggy!" England yelled. "But, no. Whatever it is, I don't know it."

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, it's like the sun_

_Oops, the sparks are burning too much, crackle crackle_

_Then-then-then now, let's open the faucet_

Russia pulled out his famous lead pipe and turned the little faucet on it. But nothing happened.

_Hm, that's strange, water won't come out at all!_

Germany facepalmed. What was Russia thinking?

_Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart_

_Oops, I need my scarf, or I'll catch a cold_

Russia patted his scarf reassuringly. Ukraine smiled at Russia. "I'm glad you like it!"

_Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it_

_More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai_

"NO VODKA, ARU!"

_Don't be scared, don't be scared_

_Frightening Russia_

The nations jumped at the sudden change in Russia's singing. Russia himself, was just smiling happily as the music faded out.

Russia skipped out of the booth. "That was fun, da?" He smiled, taking the sunflowers back from Lithuania.

"Yes!" Ukraine agreed. "You were very good!"

"спасибо, сестра," Russia said. This was fun!

"Big brother…" Belarus creepily said. "You were very good. Now that you're done, let's become one, brother… Marry me marry me marry mee…."

"GO AWAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY!"

* * *

**A/N: I used the words 'trembled' and 'shuddered' so much... I'm sorry**

**it looks like we're going with pronunciation for China's songs! I don't know what I was expecting...**

**Spagna, aiutami: means Spain, help! in Italian. Had to put some Spamano in there I mean it's just too cute**

**спасибо, сестра: Russian for Thanks, sister. What else?**

**I had to redo the AN cuz I closed the tab once and now I don't feel like typing so that's it for this chapter.**

**Leave a review cuz they're awesome and fun to read ^.^ thanks and bye!**


	17. Ren Ren Renaissance

**A/N: I'm sorry for only having one chapter up yesterday... I should have three or at least two up today**

**Yeah, China was supposed to be next, but Ren Ren Renaissance was stuck in there... so you get Chibitalia cuteness instead :P It's rather weird since right now I'm actually learning about the Renaissance in school XD It's fun but I think of Chibitalia all the time so...**

**For the guests:**

**Miki-san****: Wait, it's hot in WINTER? What? 100 degrees Fahrenheit... um... it's about 37 degrees Celsius... O.O that's hot. Almost as hot as Chugoku's house in summer. Oh dear. Oh but, you don't get snow. That must be nice... I mean there's snow on the ground here that's probably ice by now... Anyways. You has maple trees D: why is it that we don't? I MEAN THIS IS CANADA... :P Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**LordCheburashka:**** Ehhhhh? Well I don't think either of those guys would help Russia... no offense. But I could see that argument happening :P well hope you like this chapter too :D**

**Now, here's Chibitalia :D **

* * *

Japan cleared his throat. "Hai, so the next song will be Ren Ren Renaissance by… oh dear."

"What is it Japan, aru?" China asked, walking over.

"Well… The next song is by Chibitalia… and Ancient Rome…" Japan replied.

"Eh?! Roma jii-chan?" Italy asked, shocked.

"What? Why does nonno and idiot Veneziano get a song together? What about me?!" Romano yelled.

"Aww, Roma, don't feel lonely, I'm here!" Spain smiled. "But… Rome… isn't here." Spain spoke carefully, not wanting to make the Italies sad. "We can't just have his ghost sing."

"About that…" Germany sighed. Was he the only one who'd seen Rome after he died?

"Ve~ What is it, Doitsu?" Italy asked. Before Germany could reply, though, Romano butted in.

"He means nonno is probably gonna butt in… like now," Romano huffed. The words had just barely left his mouth when suddenly everyone heard a loud thud.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Rome stumbled into the room, rubbing his head. Italy gasped and glomped him.

"Roma jii-chan! Is it really you?" Italy asked, his eyes wide.

Rome smiled at him. "How's my precious little grandson doing?" Rome looked across the room and saw Romano. "And you too, Roma-chan!"

"Shu-shut up, nonno!" Romano cursed, blushing. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Well, I heard that someone needed my help so I asked god if I could come visit!" Rome turned to Japan. "You! You look smart. What does thy need from the great Roman Empire!"

Japan was shocked. "Ano, well, we are recording songs and there was one that is supposed to be sung by, um, you and Chibi-I mean, Italy as a child," Japan stuttered. This was too weird!

Rome grinned. "Ah, so that's what it was! Well, the great Roman Empire shall help you!"

"Arigato," Japan bowed. "But we still have another problem. Italia-kun, um…"

"Oh! I can help with that, Japan!" England said, jumping up. Norway eyed him from across the room, knowing what he was going to do. "Italy, would you come with me for a second?" Italy nervously followed England into the hallway.

"HOATA!" They heard England yell. A bright flash lit up the studio, and England came back in, leading a little Italy with him.

"May I introduce you to... Chibitalia!" England said, proud that his spell had worked.

"Aweeehhh!" Spain squealed, picking Italy up. "Hey, Inglaterra. Can you turn Romano into a kid, too?"

"Hey!" Romano spluttered. "Don't just say something like that, you stupid tomato bastard!"

England glared at Spain. "Why should I do anything for you?"

Spain glared back. "Geez, I was being nice, too. Do I need to go get my axe?"

Japan sighed. "Rome-san, Italy... uh, could you please step into the booth? We should start."

Rome grinned. "Of course!" He took Italy back from Spain and they both walked into the booth. Japan started the music and Chibitalia immediately started singing.

_So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!_

Chibitalia smiled up at Rome cutely. Rome grinned back and sang the next lines, patting his grandson's head affectionately.

_So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~!_

Romano sighed, looking away. So I'm still the third wheel, he thought sadly. He looked wistfully at his brother and grandpa as they sang the next lines together.

_La・__la・__la・__la・__la・__la_

_la・__la・__la・__lappalia_

_Ren・__Ren・__Ren・__Renaissance _

The European nations all sighed happily, remembering how fun the Renaissance had been.

_La・__la・__la・__la・__la・__la_

_la・__la・__la・__lappalia_

_Ren・__Ren・__Ren・__Renaissance _

Chibitalia smiled brightly and made a circle motion with his hand as he sang the next lines.

_The big sun, sparkling, drawn with a crayon_

The nations were dying from absolute cuteness overload.

_I want to draw together with Grandpa_

Rome cheered and yelled out the next lines.

_Doubidouba! Toururira! My grandson is too cute!_

_Grandpa is overjoyed_

"What about me... bastardo..." Romano mumbled sadly. Spain looked over worriedly as Chibitalia started singing the next lines.

_If I draw well, I become happy_

_I wonder if I can draw like Grandpa?_

Rome nodded in encouragement as the two sang the next lines together.

_Softly, softly, the clouds float_

_And hide the sun_

_Saying it's bad isn't true_

_They'll bring a rainbow_

Germany shook his head. Somehow this all seemed familiar...

_So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!_

Rome picked Chibtalia up and spun him around before singing the next line.

_So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~!_

Romano bit his lip. Don't cry, don't cry…

Spain walked over. "Roma, is something wrong?"

"Ch-chigi! No-nothing's wrong, dammit!" He retaliated, stepping away from Spain. "I'm fine..."

Spain sighed. "Well, Roma, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but I'm here, you know!" He smiled. Romano sighed and smiled back hesitantly.

_When it clears up,_

_We'll go to the river_

_Jumping in and swimming_

_Let's try it _

Rome grinned. And all your friends can come! He thought. You've got a lot of them, he added in his mind, looking up at the crowd of nations listening eagerly outside.

_When Grandpa swims,_

_Mr. Fish follows him_

"Fish? What?" Seychelles asked eagerly.

_The seven colors shine_

_They're so cute_

"Oh, but you're even cuter, Ita-chan!" Hungary cooed. She was absolutely dying from the fluff in the air.

_If your stomach starts to grumble, it's time for lunch_

_Delicious pasta will soon be done_

Chibitalia turned to Rome and asked him a question, smiling.

_"Say, Grandpa Rome, I wonder why pasta is so delicious? Somehow, it's a very happy feeling."_

_"That's true, hahaha! It's because there's a spice called "love" in there. Grandpa somehow has a happy~ feeling~"_

Rome smiled back and the two clapped their hands together, saying the next line.

_"One, two - thank you for the food!"_

"What food, aru?" China asked.

Chibitalia spun in a circle, his clothes fluttering around.

_If I draw well, I become happy_

_Grandpa's lap is so warm (Waaa~)_

Chibitalia hugged Rome and they sang the rest of the song together, smiling happily.

_Always, always, fun things_

_Pass the day like this_

_If we hum la・__la・__la songs,_

_Everyone is friends_

Chibitalia turned to face the nations outside and beamed, radiating adorableness.

"KYAAAAAAAAA~" Hungary squealed, unable to control herself any longer. But Chibitalia's cuteness was infectious. Even Germany smiled a little.

_La・__la・__la・__la・__la・__la_

_la・__la・__la・__lappalia_

_Ren・ __Ren・__Ren・__Renaissance _

_La・__la・__la・__la・__la・__la_

_la・__la・__la・__lappalia_

_Ren・__Ren・__Ren・__Renaissance _

As they sang, a recording of an old conversation played in the background.

_"Ahhh, you really are cute! Good boy, good boy! Hmm? Who are you writing to?"_

_"Umm, big brother France, the Holy Roman Empire, and also the big brother I haven't met yet."_

_"Ohhh, it's well written! Mmm! To Romano, huh... Try it more like this...Oh well, it's fine!"_

Their voices faded out and the song ended. As soon as Chibitalia stepped out of the room, a wave of nations came over to compliment him.

"Ita-chan, you're so cute!" Hungary cooed. Chibitalia giggled.

"Yeah! For once I agree," Prussia laughed. "Ita-chan, you should come over more!"

"Hai. You did very well," Japan nodded.

"Um… good job, Italy," Germany said, slightly blushing.

"Thanks, Doitsu!" Chibitalia beamed. He jumped up and gave Germany a big hug, causing the usually serious nation to blush even more.

Romano, watching everyone, sighed. Why does Veneziano always get all the attention? He thought sadly.

Spain pulled Romano into a hug. "Roma, don't be sad!"

"H-hey! Let me go! Chigi!" Romano protested, turning red.

Spain laughed. "You know, Ita-chan may be cute…"

"Are you trying to make me feel better or not?" Romano muttered.

"But you're cuter!" Spain finished. Romano started spluttering and turning even brighter red. "Aww, you look like a tomato, Roma!"

Rome walked over to them. "Aww, Roma, managed to get yourself a boyfriend?" He turned to Spain. "Take care of Roma for me, okay? He can be a handful at times."

"NONNO!" Romano spluttered. "You - I - mean - AGH!"

"Si!" Spain smiled.

But he didn't deny it, Japan thought, watching the whole thing.

Rome walked towards the doorway. "Well, that's it for now, I guess! If you ever need the great Rome's help again, just call! Ciao~" And then he left.

"Bye, Roma jii-chan!" Chibitalia waved. Seeing him, Romano suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, eyebrow bastard. You can turn him back, right?" Romano asked.

Silence. "Uhhh…" The nations all facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: Iggy you idiot. Maybe Nor can do something XD**

**I really wish there could've been more Gerita but I had no clue where to write it in. So it's mostly Spamano. I also wanted Germania in here but... maybe for Rome's other song.**

**So, about the format. In the future, for the other group songs (like Overflowing Passion or Peace Sounds Nice), do you want me to write who's singing it or just keep this format.**

**Ex) Writing who's singing:**

**Chibitalia: ****_So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!_**

**Rome: ****_So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~!_**

**Ex) Or my current format:**

_**So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!  
So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~!**_

**What do you think?**

**Anyways, Chugoku's next! Finally :D He is my fav character. It'll be up later!**

**So leave a review plz! Thanks for reading and see ya later :)**


	18. Nihao China

**A/N: CHUGOKU ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Finally his songs are here :D Nihao China is one of my fav songs :)**

**This chapter is actually rather short... oh well. I think it's pretty good. Not as good as Winter or Pechka but still pretty good**

**There were no guest reviews so we shall go straight onto the chapter :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Norway sighed and walked over. "Let me do it." Squatting down, he drew a magic circle on the floor with a random marker that was in the room. "Your name is Italy, right?" Chibitalia nodded. "Please stand in the centre of that. I promise it won't hurt."

Chibitalia slowly dragged his feet over to the circle and Norway started the spell. The lines started to glow…

"Go, Norge!" Denmark cheered. "Idiot," Norway muttered. Soon, the glowing lines threw sparkles into the air, which covered Chibitalia. The light brightened, and all the nations covered their eyes…

When they opened them again, Chibitalia was gone and the normal, adult Italy was standing in his place.

"Ve~ It worked!" Italy cheered. Being little was fun, but he was glad to be back to normal.

"And that," Norway looked at England. "Is how it should be done." He was speaking in his usual stotic voice, but some nations who knew him well could hear a hint of pride in it.

"Good one, Nor!" Denmark raising his hand up for a high five, and was promptly ignored by Norway. "Nor… that's cruel…" he whined.

"This better not have done anything weird to my fratello," Romano glared at Norway, only to be met with his totally emotionless expression.

"Arigato Norway-san," Japan flipped through his papers. "Um… ah, here we are. China-san, you are up next."

"What, aru?!" China jumped. "No way, aru."

"China-san…" Japan sighed. "You must. Even England-san and Germany-san sang."

"I'm not going to and you can't make me, aru," China pouted.

"Sensei! Stop acting like a five-year-old!" Taiwan huffed. "You're the oldest one here!"

"Who are you calling old? I'm young, cool, and hip, okay, aru?" China glared at Taiwan.

"Sure…" Taiwan muttered. "Japan, do something!"

"Ah, hai," Japan thought for a moment, then whispered in China's ear. "China-san, if you do not sing, I will let Korea do whatever he wants with you."

"What?!" China jumped up. "Japan, you're evil, aru!"

"I am not kidding," Japan deadpanned.

"Argh!" China snatched the papers from Japan's hand and walked into the studio. "Go ahead and start, aru. The sooner we start the sooner we can finish." Japan nodded and started the music. China immediately began to sing.

_Leisurely, xiǎng yóulǎn, over there, xiǎng yóulǎn_

_Places of interest everywhere - Nǐ hǎo China_

_Strolling idly, mǎi dōngxi, over here, mǎi dōngxi_

_Dazzling and exciting - Nǐ hǎo China_

"Aniki sings pretty well, da-ze!" Korea commented as an erhu played in the background.

_Beijing roast duck_

_Shanghai drunken crab_

_Guangdong snakes and lizard, traditional flavours_

"Wait.. snakes and lizards?" America gasped. "Wtf, China?"

"The bloody frog there eats snails. I guess snakes and lizards aren't weird if you think about it like that," England said, glaring at France.

_Sichuan spicy taste is numbing aru_

"Your food originated from me!" Korea shouted. "Uri nara mansae!"

_The largest in the world_

_Net population that I boast of aru_

"Sensei! Don't be rude!" Taiwan scolded. "Seriously…"

_I watch too many video websites_

_Throughout the night (I watched too much aru)_

"Geez, sensei. Like, how uncool," Hong Kong huffed.

_The people who wake up early_

_Gather at the park_

_For the sake of health aru_

_Rubbing sleepy eyes, tàijí quán (Xièxiè!)_

"Oh that's that dance that drains MP!" Russia smiled.

"Ah… I don't think it drains MP…" Japan said.

_Leisurely, xiǎng yóulǎn, over there, xiǎng yóulǎn_

_Following the Silk Road - Nǐ hǎo China_

"Ah! I remember that, ve~" Italy smiled, then frowned. "Ugh… and that plague, too…" The European nations shuddered. The trade with China and the other Eastern countries had been nice, but that plague that came over was just…

_Strolling idly, mǎi dōngxi, over here, mǎi dōngxi_

_Mid-afternoon is for tea - Nǐ hǎo China_

England gave a nod of approval.

_Jiuzhaigou's secret waters_

_The Great Wall, the wind that blows across the mountains_

"The Great Wall also originated from me, da-ze!" Korea shouted.

_Wulingyuan is a treasure house of plants_

_The Yellow Mountains, four absolute, a good experienc_e

_The highest in the world_

_Peak that I have aru_

"China-san, it's actually in Nepal…" Japan sighed. Maybe it would've been better if he didn't sing...

_Making proud cuisine_

_Seasonings, precise measuring_

France and Turkey nodded in agreement. "Food, of course, is le plus important," France said.

"Hell yeah! Only the best sweets!" Turkey gave him a thumbs up. China smiled at them from inside the booth, before continuing to sing.

_Nothing is more important_

_Than dinner, and so,_

_Even if it makes me late for a meeting_

_"I have no reflection or regret aru!"_

"CHINA!" The Allies yelled. Just how many meetings had he been late to?

The music changed drastically, as did China's singing. He closed his eyes as he sang the next lines.

_Aah, feel the pulse of the earth_

_Aah, in the depths of jade the path to recovery can be found_

The music began to intensify and China opened his eyes, which were sparkling with excitement.

_The continuing radiance of crimson flames_

_Will never end and will continue to move forward aru!_

Hong Kong would later swear that he saw firecrackers go off in China's eyes.

_Leisurely, xiǎng yóulǎn, over there, xiǎng yóulǎn_

_Four thousand years of history - Nǐ hǎo China_

"What are you talking about, aniki? I'm older than you for sure!" Korea asked quizzically.

Japan sighed. "But you just called him aniki… which means big brother… so you're contradicting yourself…"

"What was that, Japan?" Korea asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Ah, nothing, Korea," Japan said. He didn't need to get in an argument. Just leave Korea to China.

_Strolling idly, mǎi dōngxi, over here, mǎi dōngxi_

_The hand holds brush and ink block - Nǐ hǎo China_

_Nǐ hǎo China_

The background music faded out and China smiled. The first song wasn't too bad, so how bad could the second one be? He found the lyrics to his other song.

China gasped. This song...

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER *dun dun dunnnnnnnnn* but of course all u guys know what it is already XD**

**I still really dunno what to do for the group songs... it's 2 to 2 and idk which one i wanna do. Keeping the format means making the story more complicated but looking better... but changing it means it'll look a little worse and lose the feeling of the story but it'll be easier to read DX so keep voting**

**This chapter is just mostly Japan and Korea. Oh but next chapter will be sooo much more feels-y. I've been planning it out in my head for so long :D It shall be up tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**I be off to study for my science test...**

**Thanks for reading! Review plz? Ciao~**


	19. Aiyaa Four Thousand Years

**A/N: Ohmygod guys, it's finally done. Aiyaa Four Thousand Years, the most feels-y thing ever that's canon. It took me much longer than I thought it would.**

**I think this is the longest thing I've ever written.**

**Let's just go straight to the story~ I know you guys are dying to read it.**

* * *

China knocked on the door and Japan went to open it.

"I don't want to sing this, Japan, aru," China whispered.

"I'm sorry, China-san. But you have to. You have already sang one song, how bad can the other one be?" Japan replied, a little annoyed.

"But, Japan... Have you looked at the lyrics, aru?" China asked, waving the papers up and down.

Japan pushed his hand away. "Gomenasai. But I was not allowed to. And my threat still stands..." Japan and China both looked over at Korea, who was currently bugging Hong Kong.

China sighed and walked back over to where the mic stood. "But it's your fault if I start crying... aru," he whispered. Japan, however, didn't hear him.

The music started and some of the nations gasped. They swore they could see a noble Chinese dragon roaring behind the old nation. But it soon disappeared as the intense music faded into quiet background music consisting of just a piano and a soft drum. China began to sing.

_Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers_

_Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru._

"China-san?" Japan asked, slightly worried. There'd only been two lines and China was already singing about a subject this touchy...

_On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove._

_In front of the Great Wall, the sun "rises" again, aru!_

_Selfishly, I think of the past – how nostalgic, aru…_

"An...aniki..." Korea said, serious for once. They'd fought so many times... But... they'd been allies too. The past was just so complicated...

_Nǐ hǎo ma? My body hurts all over, aru._

Japan bit his lip. He seemed to remember a voice, possibly China's, saying the same thing, echoing through the bamboo groves shortly before he'd met the older nation.

_I will even make new sweets, aru._

China smiled for a second, before his face changed to a serious expression, eyes determined and passionate.

_When I wake up, I cannot be beaten, aru!_

_As brave as a lion_

_My state of selflessness is dyed red, aru._

_Depend on me at any time_

"Sensei..." Hong Kong mumbled, his face showing a hint of sadness. He mumbled something else, but whatever he said was lost to the song.

_Ai yaa yaa…_

An erhu played intensely in the background, and China sighed. As the brief instrumental drew to a close, China focused his gaze on Japan, who found himself gazing into golden eyes glimmering in nostalgia.

_The child I found that day within the bamboo_

Japan gasped. No... he thought. China... don't...

_I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru!_

Japan tried to look away but found that he couldn't break China's gaze. China's golden eyes, dyed with remembrance and old memories, held Japan's eyes firmly in place. Japan started to tremble a little.

_Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru?_

China smiled fondly, remembering that day thousands of years ago, when he and Japan had gone moon-watching. The moon had been so beautiful and round that day...

_Wǎnshàng hǎo! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru._

"It's pounding mochi cakes," Japan said as a reflex. Then he gasped, realizing what he'd just said. "Gomenasai..."

China finally took pity on Japan and broke his gaze, letting his eyes wander as he sang the next line.

_This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru._

Japan sighed in relief. China finally wasn't singing about him anymore.

_The wind runs through this vast land_

_Proudly, like a dragon_

_The star that is suspended on the red is flown high_

China flung his hand upwards, like he was raising the flag in one of his daily flag-raising ceremonies. His gaze followed his outstretched arm, eventually falling on the ceiling, as he continued to sing.

_And shines on us, aru_

_Ai yaa yaa…_

The background music intensified, at first resembling one of China's traditional songs, before changing and growing into a whole orchestra of intensely playing instruments, the erhu playing so hard it must've been on fire. The nations gasped, overpowered by the powerful aura the music, and now China, radiated.

Suddenly, the music stopped. China began to sing once more, in a soft tone only his 'siblings' had ever heard before.

_In the grief of this unending world_

_Why is it that people fight, aru?_

Why did they fight? For money? For land? No, no one really knew. Even China, the immortal nation with four thousand years of history, who'd seen many things, didn't know.

"Sensei..." Taiwan said, tears dripping from her eyes.

The music exploded with sound and energy once more, and for the first time, the other nations noticed how China's normally proud golden eyes were now sparkling silver with unshed tears.

_Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru._

China closed his eyes, his hands running down his back, feeling the hard cord of the scar Japan had so harshly left on his skin all those years ago.

As the next line came up, China reopened his eyes and smiled a weak smile.

_Leave everything to me!_

_Ai yaa yaa…_

An instrumental played, resuming the tune from the intro. Suddenly, in the middle of the still-playing music, China began to speak, his gaze shifting from Japan... to Korea... to Hong Kong... and even to Taiwan.

_"Even if our countries are different,_

_If our words are different,_

_If our characters are different,_

_I always want to... gaze at the same moon as you."_

As the music drew out to a close, China fell back against the wall, eyes closed.

The room was silent. Each nation always had some hidden thought packed tightly in the back of their minds. So this was what China was thinking.

Japan leaned against the wall, his hair covering his eyes, staying silent.

Taiwan jumped up. "I'm sorry if I sound rude... but could you all leave? I suppose..." she looked at her 'family', "we've got some things to sort out." Taiwan smiled weakly.

The nations nodded, knowing they should just leave this rather delicate situation to the people who knew China best. They filed out silently, China's song rattling around in their minds.

England smiled at Japan. "Japan... um, well…" he shook his head. "I'll leave this to you guys. But if you need help, I'm always around."

"Yeah! The hero will help out," America added, but there was none of his usual enthusiasm.

"Oui. And let China know…" France paused. "We all know how he feels. Angleterre, 'Amerique, Canada, let's go." The three followed France silently out of the room.

* * *

The now-empty room was silent for a few seconds, before Hong Kong spoke up. "Geez. Sensei's such an idiot…" But his voice was just slightly shaky. Korea heard it and grinned.

"Tai, we'll go deal with aniki. Gaja, Hong!" And then they were gone, leaving Taiwan alone with Japan.

"Um... Japan?" Taiwan asked hesitantly. China's song had affected him a lot, even more than the other nations.

"What is it, Taiwan?" Japan asked tiredly. His eyes looked like they were trying to hold back tears.

Taiwan sighed, smiling. "You know, sensei's really an idiot." Japan looked at her in surprise. "I mean, you two've been having problems for a while now, huh?" she kept going hurridly, seeing the hurt look in Japan's eyes. "But he doesn't even try to make up or anything... And it took a song, of all things, to get all this out."

"Where are you going with this, Taiwan-chan?" Japan asked.

"Well, I mean... Well, just poi poi poi~ Forget about the past! If you both want to make up, why don't you? It's a time of peace right now! No one's stopping you!" Taiwan smiled.

Japan still looked doubtful. "I don't think that will work, Taiwan-chan..." But Taiwan just dismissed it immediately.

"No no no! Of course it will! I'm sure you'll be fine! And when have I been wrong?" Taiwan smiled so brightly Japan couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hai. I guess I will try that then," Japan smiled. "When they're done talking to China-san..." his gaze wandered to where Korea and Hong Kong were currently talking to China…

* * *

"Aniki!" Korea shouted, bursting through the door.

"What is it, Korea, aru…" China sniffed, opening his eyes. For the first time, Hong Kong and Korea saw that China had been crying. Tears will still running down his face. "I'm not in the mood for this, aru..."

Korea immediately softened his tone. "Aniki, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am, aru?" China sniffed.

Hong Kong stepped over. "Geez, sensei. You really are an idiot..."

"W-who are you calling an idiot, aru?!" China flinched. "I'm just..."

"You're supposed to be our older brother, right? Then act like one! Geez," Hong Kong huffed, but his voice was kind. China's face lit up immediately.

"Did... did you just call me your big brother, aru?" China asked in disbelief. Hong Kong smiled, a rare expression for him.

"Yeah. So act like one! It's embarrassing for a little brother to take care of his older brother like this," Hong Kong turned away, blushing slightly. This was so out of character for him…

Korea grinned. "Just for today, okay, aniki? Uri nara mansae!" Korea did a peace sign, then stopped. "About Japan..."

China's face immediately fell and he looked over to where Japan was talking to Taiwan. "Japan, aru..."

"Ah! I didn't mean it like that!" Korea flailed. "Well, I did, but..."

Hong Kong sighed and took over. "Sensei. If you want to make up with him, go do it! For a wise old sage like you, you're not that smart."

"Hey! I'm very smart, aru!" China huffed, before his voice fell. "But... I don't think Japan likes me anymore, aru..."

"Can you read minds, da-ze?" China shook his head. "Well, then how would you know? You should try talking to him, da-ze!"

"Use some common sense, sensei. Geez," Hong Kong huffed. "If you don't I'll declare independence~"

"Aiyaa! What, aru?! Don't you dare!" China yelled. Then he laughed. "Aiyaa, aru. If you guys are this insistent, then I guess I'll give it a try…" China wiped his tears off on his sleeve. "But you are NOT allowed to go live on your own, okay, aru?!"

"Don't bet on it~" Hong Kong sang, high-fiving Korea.

* * *

"Japan, aru!" China said, walking out of the booth.

"China-san…" Japan said, meeting his gaze. "Ano, I…"

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time. Then they both gasped.

"Let's start over, okay, aru?" China smiled, and Japan nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face.

"Hai."

Korea clapped them both on the back. "Uri nara mansae~ So we're all good now, right?" China sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, Korea. We're 'all good' now, aru," he replied.

"Like, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry," Hong Kong said.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Taiwan agreed. "Let's all go together~"

"Yeah, da-ze! Let's get kimchi!" Korea yelled.

"No, Korea, aru. That's not for a meal. How about chao fan, aru?" China suggested.

"I think we should get okonomiyaki," Japan said. "This is my house."

"No, aru! We should get some food my my house! It's much better, aru~"

"Like, how about dim sum?" Hong Kong said.

"No, let's get kimchi!" Korea yelled again.

"NO!"

Taiwan sighed. Just another peaceful day for the Asian family...

* * *

**A/N: It's mostly just the Asian family. I couldn't fit that much stuff in, and the AF seemed like it would give off the most feels.**

**Speaking of feels... MAH FEELS. So sad ;_; this song is just too amazing!**

**I am perfectly aware Macau, Vietnam, and Thailand are not here. They don't have a songs, so they don't need to be in the story (and the other reason being I have no clue how to write them -.-). I'm sorry if this ruined anything... but it was my decision to exclude them.**

**Btw, China does this cool flag-raising ceremony. Every morning I believe, but I may be wrong. You can look it up on YouTube, but it may be a little different than how I described it.**

**Thanks for reading! 再见！**


	20. Mein Gott!

**A/N: And now we enter the realm of songs that don't belong to the Allies or Axis! Ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is up first! I'm aware several of you have been waiting for this, and now it's finally here!**

**You know, I thought this would've taken less time to write since I wrote a bit in the morning, but nooo.**

**To Miki-san: I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier! I was busy... Yeah, I figured. What place is that warm in the winter? Well actually a lot of places... whatever!**

**That's the only guest review. Now to the story~**

* * *

It had been a few days since the last recording. The nations had all agreed to take a break in order to let things go back to normal.

Were they?

Yes, they definitely were. Korea was busy harassing China and Japan, Taiwan was yelling at China for being 'mean' to Japan, and Hong Kong looked like he was busy thinking of some plan to get fireworks into the room.

America and England walked over. "Hey, China. Tell this bloody git that my food's obviously better than his," England said.

"NO WAY! My food is so much better than yours! Your cooking could poison people!" America protested. "China, tell us whose food is better!"

"What, aru?" China asked. "What's up with this all of a sudden, aru? And why are you asking me?"

"Because you're one of the food experts, aren't you?" America sang.

"...And you're not that bloody frog," England added.

China sighed. "Aiyaa! Your food both sucks, aru! Especially your rip-offs of my food, America."

"Whaaat? But you copy my stuff all the time, China!" America yelled back.

"I agree with America-san," Japan said, popping into the conversation. "You do not seem to know a thing about copyright, China-san."

"Aiyaa! You're all so mean, aru!" China yelled. "Don't we have a song to record, Japan?"

Japan flipped through his papers. "Oh yes, hai. Ano... oh, I need to get everyone's attention first."

"Like, I can do it," Hong Kong said, walking over.

"NO!" China and England shouted in unison.

"I'll do it!" America shouted, jumping on a random table. "HEY EVERYONE! THE HERO NEEDS YOUR ATTENTION SO LISTEN UP!" He yelled. Everyone in the room turned to him. "JAPAN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Japan blushed slightly, not used to the attention. "Hai. Well, um, we need to continue with the recordings."

"So, who's next, aru?" China asked, munching on a steamed pork bun.

"Prussia-kun is," Japan said.

"WHAT? That's so unfair, Japan," America pouted. "You shoulda given it to me! I mean, he already has one!"

"Pssh, you're just being a dick cuz I beat you in the guitar hero battle~" Prussia laughed. "What a pansy! Kesesesesese!"

"Gomenasai America-san, but no one was expecting Prussia-kun to write a song by himself. And this song was already planned… so," Japan apologized. "But I do believe you have some more songs later."

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Then that's fine!" America cheered.

Prussia just laughed. "But I'm still going now!" And with that, Prussia jumped into the booth.

"Gah! What's up with this music?" Hungary yelled. The synth playing in the background kept only playing out of one speaker at a time, so it sounded like the music was hopping from place to place.

"It's not bad for Prussia," Austria commented. "It's a clever idea."

But he spoke too soon. The synth music soon transformed into roaring electric guitar music.

"Hell yeah!" America and Denmark shouted, high-fiving. Prussia stuck his tongue out at them before starting to sing the first line.

_Someone is calling,_

_I'm being called_

"No one called you, Prussia. You can leave, actually, if you wouldn't mind," Hungary huffed. This better not be like the other song, she thought, annoyed.

_Alright, leave it to me; let's go_

Germany sighed. "I would love to leave things to you, but there is no way I can trust you with anything…"

_More! More!_

_To the east and to the west_

_I'll keep running_

_If you desire it too,_

_I'll come pet you_

Prussia looked over at Latvia, who immediately shrunk back and hid behind the closest nation. Unfortunately, that nation was Russia.

Russia looked down at him. "Become one with Russia, da?" Latvia trembled so much he fainted.

"LATVIAAAA!" Estonia yelled.

_That's right, if fighting is your only option_

_Then that's what you'll have to do_

_The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!_

"No, the hero's the awesomest!" America shouted, pumping his fist.

"No way! The King of Scandinavia is the best, yeah!" Denmark yelled back, shoving America aside.

The two started arguing until…

BOOM! They were knocked off their feet by a blast.

"What the…" Denmark said, rubbing his head. He looked up and saw…

England and Norway. Both had their magic wands out.

"Shut up, you bloody gits. No one cares," England huffed.

Norway stepped forward. "Brother, you're annoying," he said, grabbing Denmark by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow… Norge!" Denmark yelled in pain. "Leggoo!" But of course, Norway paid no attention to him.

_The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!_

_Is the awesome me, of course!_

"We'll see about that…" Canada whispered, smiling. Oh, how he wanted to go and prank Prussia right now… but they were in a middle of a recording. Canada sighed. I guess I have to wait a few more days… he thought.

_Danke!_

_The best! The most fearsome!_

"I don't think so, da?" Russia smiled creepily, and Prussia looked away quickly, going on with the song.

_You guys can praise me_

"Hell no!" Hungary yelled at him, sticking out her tongue at him. Prussia stuck his tongue out back, singing the next lines with a smirk.

_I'll show you my massive dream_

_A succession of victories for sure!_

A short instrumental filled with guitars played in the background. As the next lines came up, Gilbird flew off Prussia's head and fluttered around him.

_Alone in my room_

_I'll write it today too_

_A memorial of the awesome me_

_More! More!_

Prussia put out his hand and Gilbird landed on it. Smiling, he petted the fluffy yellow bird.

_Hey little bird chirp for my sake_

_It will heal me; niyo niyo!_

Gilbird flew off Prussia's hand and continued nestled back in his hair. Prussia looked up and glared at China and Hong Kong.

_This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness_

_I won't be fooled_

"Like, it's your fault for buying it," Hong Kong said. China looked at him in surprise.

"You sold him a panda too, Hong Kong, aru?" China asked. When Hong Kong nodded, China smiled happily. "Hong Kong's inherited my business skills, aru~ I'm so happy, aru!"

Hong Kong just sighed and facepalmed.

_The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!_

_I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently_

"You'll be getting a frying pan to the face if you so much as even try that~" Hungary threatened.

_Old man, please watch over me!_

_Mein Gott!_

_In a pinch! Punch!_

Prussia did a fake punch, grinning. Then his eyes fell on Hungary's raised frying pan. Scared of a repeat of the last song, he stepped back a few steps.

_Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking_

_...I'll leave things at this point_

_A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty!_

There was another brief instrumental, and then Prussia started singing again, a devilish grin on his face as he did.

_All of the maps will someday be in these hands..._

_I'll laugh as I run through_

"I'll stop you! It'll be fun to beat you up again~" Hungary sang.

Prussia scowled and stuck out his tongue again.

_That's right, it's not because I'm weak_

_It's because I'm too strong_

"Yeah, suure," Canada laughed quietly.

_The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!_

_The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!_

_Is the awesome me, of course!_

_Danke!_

_Everyone! Come here!_

_Let's exchange email addresses!_

_Being alone is too much fun_

"What a fool," Austria sighed.

_Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!_

Prussia pointed out at the nations waiting outside.

_A succession of victories for sure!_

Prussia jumped in the air and did a fist pump, grinning like a maniac. The members of the Awesome Trio cheered and clapped.

_(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater_

_Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater_

_Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)_

The music drew to a close and Prussia cautiously opened the door, not wanting to face Hungary's frying pan. When nothing happened, he sighed and walked out.

"Yo! That was awesome, dude!" America yelled, clapping Prussia on the back.

Prussia grinned. "Kesesesesese! That's because the awesome me sang it!"

"Geez, all ya guys have awesome songs. Do I even get a song?" Denmark pouted. "Japan, right? I have a song, yeah?"

"Ano… well.. yes, I suppose…" Japan said, lying a little. Well, he did sing it… so it was partly his song, right?  
"Hell yeah! Can Norge sing with me?" Denmark asked.

"Hai, of course," Japan answered. Well... it wasn't a lie.

"Yay!" And Denmark ran off to tell Norway the good news. Meanwhile, Hungary stalked over to Prussia.

"Oh, Prussia~" Hungary smiled creepily.

Prussia felt the immediate need to go hide behind something. But that wasn't awesome, so he stayed put. "Wh-what is it, Hungary?"

"Oh, just wanted to let you know... Piss me off one more time and you are absolutely dead! Okay?" Hungary smiled even creepier, and Prussia knew he was gonna die.

"J-ja," Satisfied with that answer, Hungary stalked off. Prussia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey... Prussia?" Canada whispered.

"Oh, hey, birdie!" Prussia smiled. Canada always cheered him up. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Canada smiled. "Just wanted to let you know that you sang pretty well."

Prussia grinned. "That's cuz it was the awesome me!"

Canada lightly hit him on the head. "Stop being so self-centered, eh?"

Prussia stuck out his tongue. "Geez, birdie. Well, whatever, you're a million times nicer than that she-man." He stopped for a second, looking deep in thought. "Hey birdie. Got any maple syrup?"

"Eh? What's with this all of a sudden? And no, I don't," Canada replied.

"You don't? Then let's go get some! I'm hungry!" Prussia dragged Canada towards the door, ignoring the blonde nation's protests. "Me and birdie are getting some food~"

"Wait, Prussia-kun!" Japan said, flustered. "You cannot just leave right now. Canada-san has a song soon, and he may miss it if you leave now."

"Verdammit!" Prussia cursed. "Well, anything for birdie. Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

"Hai," Japan replied. "The next person is…"

* * *

**A/N: Always With You... Nordic Five hint *koff koff* technically it's Den's song... he should get one in the new season! So should Nor, Fin, Su-san, Liet, Poland, Austria, and Hungary!**

**PruCan? Yes. PruHun? Not so much this chapter. There was more PruHun last time Prussia sang so therefore PruCan takes over this chapter.**

**Magic~ Norway should be in the Magic Club! Why wasn't he?**

**Sorry to say, but the next chapter won't be up until Friday... I'm sorry but I'm busy every Thursday...**

**R&R? Arigato for reading and au revoir!**


	21. La Pasion No Se Detiene

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry this is up so late Q_Q homework got in the way**

**Espana's turn! This chapter is dedicated to miss Battle Bunny GUMI who literally threatened me to write this chapter earlier... I think XD well here it is so no more complaining Lily :P**

**Also, the full title wouldn't fit so it's just La Pasion No Se Detiene... But the proper name is still ****La Pasion No Se Detiene ~Unstoppable Passion~!**

**We got some guest reviews so I shall reply to them:**

**Guest:**** There were two so I shall post your review: **

**We don't use expelliarmus. We use Denmark. OH THE PRUCAN FLUFF MAPLE IM SQUEALING**

**EXPELLIARMUS! Actually, I don't really know HP that well... And it was Norway who used the magic by the way... Denmark got nailed in the face XD PRUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAN! I ship. And it's got the potential to be either the fluffiest thing evar or the most feels-y thing... two faces. But then again I suppose that applies for every ship...**

**LemonTeaGirl: You had no internet O.O how did you survive?! I would die for sure. And thanks :D I'm glad u liked it! That was Aiyaa Four Thousand Years you reviewed on so... Yeah! I'd been, like planning it for a while! And yet it still took ages XD but I'm so happy with the result! Anyways, thanks so much for reading and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Guest:**** The other one. You know who you are. Prussia's other song is called My Song That is Written By Me, For Me btw. Kinda an earful XD only prussia would do that eh? and who? Canadia? jkjk lol. Mmmm... I don't like his song that much actually. Not cuz I don't like him... but I CAN'T HEAR CANADA AT ALL DX and thus I don't like it. GEEZ KONISHI-KUN VOICE CANADA A LITTLE LOUDER! And uh... what... guitar...? No one's playing one... unless you meant the Guitar Hero one... in which case America did not let Prussia smash it. After America smashed it and had to buy a new one, he learned his lesson. XD NEW HEADCANON! Yes it would but I don't wanna incorporate a guitar into the recordings... and thus, no guitar. I'm sorry DX**

**That's it! Now onto the chappie~**

* * *

"... Spain-san," Japan concluded.

"Eh?" Spain asked, confused. "I heard my name."

"You have to go record," England glared at Spain. "Didn't you hear Japan, you bloody git?"

"Mon cher, don't be so mean to Espagne," France scolded. "It is not like you are fighting now."

"Shut up, you bloody frog! I don't believe I was ever taking advice from you!" England snapped.

"Don't be so mean, mon petit lapin. I know you love me. Onhonhonhonhonhonhon…" France smiled.

"LIKE HELL I DO!" England shouted, infuriated. "You'll pay for that!" England shouted, pulling out his wand. "HOATA!" A blast of green energy shot out from the wand, and France jumped to the side, dodging it. Unfortunately, this meant that a certain Southern Italian was nailed in the face by the beam.

"Roma!" Spain shouted, sprinting to his side. Romano groaned in pain, not noticing the green sparkles that were slowly covering his body…

"Hm? Hey, what the fuck is going on?!" Romano cried in shock, finally noticing the sparkles. "What the fuck did you do to me you tea bastard!"

"Ah... well, that spell was..." England started to explain, but then the glow intensified and the nations had to shield their eyes.

When the nations could finally see again, Romano had vanished. In his place stood a chubby, red-faced chibi.

"Agh… why is everything so tall, bastard…" Romano groaned. His voice was much, much, higher. "Wait…" He paused, finally piecing everything together. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A KID YOU TEA BASTARD?!"

"Aww! Roma, you're soo cute!" Spain cooed, hugging the little chibi.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" Chibiromano yelled, struggling to get out of Spain's grip.

Japan, watching the whole thing unfold, coughed. "Ano… I'm sorry about… that… Romano-kun… but Spain-san has a song to record…"

"Oh, yeah! Can Roma come with me?" Spain asked, spinning around.

"I don't wanna go with you, bastardo!" Chibiromano yelled, flailing around.

"Uh… hai, sure," Japan nodded. "As long as we can start." He muttered to himself.

"Yay~" Spain skipped over to the booth and put the headphones on. Romano sat himself down in some random couch that happened to be in the booth.

Prussia gave him a thumbs up. "Make it good, Spain!"

Spain nodded and the music started. A Spanish guitar played a few notes, then Spain started singing.

_Hola, the passion doesn't stop_

Spain winked and did a spin before continuing to sing.

_Bullfights, Flamenco, Liga Española_

_Está buenísimo, so delicious,_

_Sangría ¡Churros! Paella_

"Ve~ Your cooking is great, Spain nii-chan!" Italy licked his lips, remembering the great foods from Spain's house.

Spain paused for a second and the music slowed down.

_Sagrada Familia is still under construction_

Spain walked over to where Chibiromano was sitting… no, wait. Somehow, in the brief 30 seconds he'd been there, he'd somehow managed to fall asleep.

_Hey, Romano_

Spain sighed and started talking, effectively messing up the song.

_"Ah, You're sleeping again"_

Romano opened one eye and grumpily said,

_"I can't eat anymore, bastard" before going back to sleep._

Spain sighed and moved back to the microphone and continued the song.

_Vamos, España._

_Vamos, España._

_I carry the Rojigualda in my arms_

Spain's singing was interrupted by a certain chibi letting out a half-asleep yell.

"Ah! I'm scared, bastard! Let me go! Spain, come to help me, damnit..."

Japan sighed, annoyed. "Chibi-Romano-kun is ruining the song. He's interrupting the flow of it."

Belgium heard and laughed. "Oh, but isn't Roma so cute? I remember when he was actually that little…"

_Olé, Olé! I'm the Boss after all_

_I'll protect everything I care, no matter what_

Spain gave a small smile, determination shining in his eyes.

"You did so very well," England said sarcastically.

_Do you allow me to cheer you up? Do you?_

Spain smiled brightly and started doing his 'cheer up charm', putting down his papers.

_Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo_

Spain grinned.

_"Well, I did it"_

At that moment, Romano woke up and blearily mumbled,

_"U-uh? I'm in Heaven?_

_The he saw Spain._

_Ah, if Spain's here, then it's Hell..."_

Spain facepalmed and started scolding Chibiromano. Gently.

_"Ah... You could be a little bit more kind_

Spain seemed to forget where he was as he continued talking to Chibiromano.

_And start cleaning"_

Romano stuck out his tongue.

_"I don't know how to do it"_

Spain sighed again.

_"You could learn Spanish"_

Romano crossed his arms.

_"The language at your house is difficult, I can't remember it"_ he said, not looking at Spain.

Spain sighed for a third time.

_"I must conform with it…"_

Spain then picked up his lyric sheet and continued to sing.

_Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on Boss_

_Hang on, hang on_

Spain then smiled brightly at the nations outside.

_I'll show you a fabulous place!_

_¡Fiesta! The wonderful traditions_

_The Flower Festival, la Tomatina, and the Running of the Bulls_

"Ve~ Oh, those are all so fun and cool! I should come visit sometime!" Italy smiled.

_The long long pilgrimage way_

"What?" England said, confused. "Talk properly, you git!"

_The heart emerges and reveals_

_The important habit of taking a siesta_

_Because of that, allow it to continue_

Spain leaned back against the wall, already feeling tired. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the little chibi walking towards him.

_And you'll wake me up, Romano_

Spain smiled, remembering how Chibiromano used to wake him up every morning. The pain seemed so real…

Oh, wait. It was real.

_"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Chibiromano, looking smug, calmly stated,

_"Oh, are you awake? I want food!"_

Spain sighed and kept singing, wincing from Chibiromano's headbutt. Chibiromano huffed and walked out of the booth.

_If the superior gets angry_

_He won't leave me to be carefree_

_For the precious possessions and silver that won't return_

Spain closed his eyes. Just how much money did he spend on Romano?

Turkey laughed. "Oh, was that my fault?" He smiled, remembering the little brat from his younger days. Spain glared at him.

_Vamos, España_

_Vamos, España_

_I raise the Rojigualda_

_"Uwaaaa Spain!_

Chibiromano burst into the booth, red-faced and spluttering.

_A cute girl ignored me completely, idiot!_

_Dammit, why?!"_

Spain patted Chibiromano's head, still singing.

_Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~ Olé~_

_Come on, there will be next times_

_Men can't give up!_

Spain smiled and gave Chibiromano a thumbs up. Chibiromano, however, paid no attention and kept complaining in the background.

_"Why? Why?!_

_Dammit, dammit, bastard!_

_I only asked for a kiss..._

_Dammit, dammit!_

_It's all your fault, idiot!"_

Chibiromano finally noticed what Spain was saying, or rather, singing.

_"Uh... okay, I get it, bastard. Hum!"_

Spain was oblivious to Chibiromano's sarcastic tone, and started giving him a 'lesson' on how to get girls.

_"If you act like me, you'll be cool always!"_

Chibiromano was bored already. Instead of listening like he really should, as the music ended, he instead started humming a very familiar song…

_"Buono tomato, buono tomato_

_Buono buono ooh! Tomato"_

Chibiromano turned around and started heading for the door. Spain shouted after him in protest.

_"Hey! Wai...! Romano?!_

_Where are you going?!_

_I didn't... finish talking!"_

Chibiromano just ignored him and continued singing his very own character song.

_"Raise the red one, down the green one, tomatomatomato!_

_Buono tomato, buono tomato..."_

Chibiromano walked out of the booth and Spain ran after him.

"Hey! Romano!" Spain called. "Wait for meeeee!"

"No," Chibiromano replied, not looking back.

"Ha!" Prussia laughed. "He just got flipped off by a little kid! Spain, you really are something."

"Non," France interjected. "He is more like completely engrossed in amour~"

"Hey!" Chibiromano protested. "There's nothing going on, bastards!"

"Onhonhonhonhon, he even denies it as a little kid," France laughed. "You're so cute, Romano~ Can I have you?"

Spain picked Chibiromano up, glaring at France. "Try that and I will cut your head off," he threatened, a creepy aura surrounding him.

"Ahahaha, I was just kidding, Spain…" France laughed nervously.

"You better have been kidding, you bastard!" Chibiromano cursed. "And put me down!" Spain obeyed.

Chibiromano walked over to England. "Turn me back, you bastard!"

"Ah… sure…" England replied, looking unsure.

The nations all facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: Iggy plz stop failing with magic!**

**We've got another vote! Will Norway help Roma out or is he going to stay like that until England figures out how to change him back? Remember, he will get changed back soon... probably before Roma Antiqua. He will be changed back if I get no votes~**

**I'm sorry if the quality has gone down. Q_Q critiques are appreciated! Especially for the ending... it sucks... dargh!**

**Anyways, Ice-kun is finally up next! Wow.. we're about halfway done the songs... That's kinda cool :D**

**Adios and see you next chapter!**


	22. With Love From Iceland

**A/N: Gahhhhhh! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy! I was gonna have two or so chapters up yesterday but then I got dragged off to a party... and I didn't get back till really late. I'm so sorry Q_Q it shouldn't happen again**

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far. It's even longer than Aiyaa Four Thousand Years (which was reallllllllly long). Maybe it's cuz the song's a whole 6 minutes... or 5, since the first minute is just music.**

**Oh, right! Speaking of the song, it's Ice-kun! Yay~ I know a lot of you were waiting for this!**

**The one review from Guest:**

**You know who you are. Anyways. Yeah, it's my headcanon that Norway is much better at reversing spells that England, but Iggy has stronger magic. And thus, Iggy fails miserably in this fic XP And... uh... what are you doing to Denmark...? I think that would hurt...**

**That was all the guest reviews! I'm sorry I haven't replied to any other reviews... I've been busy... Well no I've just been lazy... Gomenasai!**

**Anyways, to the chapter~**

* * *

"O-of course I can! I'm the great United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!" England stuttered, not wanting to hurt his pride.

"Shut up, you tea bastard!" Chibiromano huffed. "Hey, you bastard with the floating curl." Chibiromano pointed to Norway. "Turn me back!"

"No," Norway deadpanned. "I already fixed one of his mistakes."

"Hey! Turn me back already you floating curl bastard!" Chibiromano yelled. Norway just tuned him out. He was all too used to annoying people… like Denmark.

Meanwhile, England was flipping through his spell book. "Ah-ha!" he shouted. "I found the spell."

"What? Really? Then turn me back, bastard!" Chibiromano yelled, turning his attention to England.

"Ah… no…" England mumbled. "Um, well, you see, this spell wears off by itself. You'll just have to wait until it does…"

"What the hell! Then when will it, tea bastard?" Chibiromano demanded.

"Anywhere between a minute to a day… But not any longer," England answered.

"WHAT? I have to stay like this for a full day?!" England sighed. This was going nowhere. Luckily for him, Spain swooped in and picked up the little chibi.

"Aww~ Poor Roma! I'll take care of you! It'll be just like old times~" Spain smiled.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"

While this was happening, the Nordics were having a casual conversation about things like economy… and magic.

"Shouldn't you help him out, Norway?" Finland asked, worried. "Romano looks kind of mad…"

"No," Norway answered. "England can figure it out."

"Uh…" Finland looked over to where the chibi was throwing a temper tantrum. "If you say so…"

"Don' worry 'bout it," Sweden said.

"Yeah!" Denmark gave a thumbs up. "Listen to Norge!" This resulted in him being choked by a certain Norwegian.

"Anyways," Iceland said. "I think my tourism is going down even more…"

"You should get someone to help you out," Norway suggested, still choking Denmark.

"I got Prussia to do something… but I don't really think anything's happened…" Iceland replied.

"I'm telling ya! Just lemme advertise! There'll be a million people coming to visit me in a second!" Mr. Puffin boasted.

"No," Iceland deadpanned. "That will never happen." Iceland was about to keep talking when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Iceland-san…" it was Japan. "I am sorry for interrupting your conversation, but you have a song to record. Would you mind singing it?"

Iceland looked at Japan, then at the papers in Japan's hand, then back at Japan. "No."

"Agh… keh.. uncle! Uncle!" Denmark managed to choke out, and Norway finally let go of his tie. "You should totally sing, Ice! We've never heard you!"

"Yeah, kid! I wanna show the world my awesomeness!" Mr. Puffin agreed.

"You should sing, Ice! Su-san and I did before, remember?" Finland piped up, smiling. Sweden nodded in agreement.

"Still no," Iceland deadpanned. Norway walked over and whispered in Iceland's ear.

"You should sing…" he trailed off. "Please?"

Iceland blushed and jerked away. "Wha - I mean- um - uh - sure," he stuttered. Unfortunately for him, Denmark heard the 'sure'.

"Yeah! Ice said he's gonna sing!" he cheered.

"I didn't- well, I did, but…" Iceland protested. "Nor!"

"What?" Norway asked, like nothing had happened.

"Come on, come on!" Mr. Puffin shouted, trying to push Iceland towards the booth. "Let's go!"

"I - oh, fine," Iceland gave in. He took the papers from Japan and walked into the recording booth and put the headphones on. Mr. Puffin landed on his shoulder.

Immediately, some cheery music began to play out of the speakers.

"Hey, Ice's song is pretty good!" Denmark grinned. The nations all enjoyed the music for a while, until…

"Like, how long is this going to take?!" Poland huffed, annoyed. "Like, this is even longer than the totally un-cool albino dude's song."

"If it's taking this long…" Finland started saying. Sweden nodded in agreement.

Denmark sighed. "Ice is probably doing that again."

Norway just stared at Iceland until he finally said something.

_"What, were you expecting something?"_

The music changed immensely, changing the catchy synth music to a few piano notes playing in the background.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIceland!_

"Huh," Denmark said. "Ice can sing pretty well." But then again, none of the Nordics had ever heard Iceland sing… or Norway, for that matter.

_Youuuuuuuuuuuu must be thinking it's pretty cold, right?_

_It's not as cold as you think it is!_

_There's so many good things waiting in Iceland!_

_The midnight sun in summer, the aurora shining in winter._

"I have that too…" Canada whispered. Of course, no one heard him.

_Our public order is of the highest class!_

_Our food and cooking is delicious! Much different than that other country nearby!_

Iceland glanced at England. America immediately took this opportunity to make fun of him.

"See, Iggy! Your cooking is bad! Even what's-his-face… oh, Iceland! Anyways, even he said it's bad!" America teased.

"My cooking is amazing! Then what about you? And don't call me Iggy!" England retorted.

Suddenly, the music changed to screeching electric guitars as Mr. Puffin barged in.

_Hey, hey!_

Mr. Puffin flew off Iceland's shoulder and in front of the mic. Iceland tried to stop him but failed.

_"Hey, wait…"_

Mr. Puffin almost seemed to grin as he ignored Iceland and kept yelling into the mic.

"Can puffins make expressions?" Finland asked.

_Aren't you forgettin' da most important thing?_

Iceland pursed his lips together as Mr. Puffin flew around the room pridefully.

_"Stop it…"_

Of course, Mr. Puffin paid no attention to him and kept… singing. If you could call it that.

_I'm the mascot! Too cute to be true! The ocean pierrot! They call me Puffin!_

"Hey, he kinda sounds like you, Prussia!" Spain said.

"What? No one sounds even close to the awesome me! What are you talking about, Spain?" Prussia yelled, trying to deny it.

"You idiot…" Austria sighed. "Although, I guess being compared to a talking puffin isn't very flattering." he added.

_Order: Chahradriiformes! Family: Alcidae! Genus: Fracterula!_

_What's special about me? They say I look like a penguin,_

_but what they can't do is freakin' fly in the sky!_

_Now, let's be a couple!_

Iceland glared at his puffin. Why was he so… annoying?

_"Everyone's hating you, you know?"_

Mr. Puffin just shook him off.

_Like hell they are!_

The music paused, and when it resumed, the two started singing together. It didn't sound half-bad!

_Let's chug down some awesome Brennivín!_

Mr. Puffin flew right next to the mic and hissed into it.

_Black Death!_

Iceland sighed and the unlikely pair continued singing together.

_Let's take a dip into the Blue Lagoon!_

Iceland blushed and quickly stuttered out,

_"What, were you expecting something?"_

Hong Kong looked at Iceland, a look of amusement on his face. Iceland looked away, flustered. He sang the next line by himself.

_The country of volcanoes, icebergs, and hot springs await!_

Iceland almost forgot his puffin was there. But when the obnoxious little bird piped in for the last line, he almost wanted to punch the bird in the face.

_Velkominn to Iceland!_

Iceland sighed and started talking to Mr. Puffin. Or maybe he was talking to himself and Mr. Puffin was just there. The nations couldn't tell.

_"The Icelandic language hasn't changed much in almost a century._

_I wonder if it's because we're separated from any continents."_

Mr. Puffin jumped up and flew right up to Iceland's face, practically yelling his reply back.

_"Speaking of history, if you examine yer ancestors,_

_you're blood bros with that really snarky guy!"_

Mr. Puffin shot a look at Norway. Who happened to be staring right at him. Mr. Puffin gulped and turned back to face Iceland.

_"Stop it. I would've preferred if I was a descendant of a legendary tribe of native people."_

Was it Iceland's imagination? Or was a creepy aura starting to radiate from Norway?

_"Ha ha, you say that but you two look alike, ya know!"_

Iceland sighed.

_*smack*_

Mr. Puffin flew back in surprise, yelling at Iceland.

_"PUNKKKK!"_

Iceland ignored his puffin. As the music changed back to the calm-sounding tune, Iceland began to sing again.

_Iceland is waiting for you!_

_We'll open up more sightseeing tours!_

_I want to show you more and more of_

_this giant, unknown Earth we live in._

Iceland glanced at Hong Kong, who happened to be looking right at him. Blushing, Iceland hurried on with the song.

_Þingvellir's Silfra fissure._

_The golden falls, Gulfoss._

_The Strokkur geyser gets its heat from the magma._

Iceland looked at Japan with a 'really?' face.

"This is basically propaganda…" Finland pointed out.

"Mm. B't didn't Ice say 'e wanted more visitors?" Sweden said.

"Ha! Leave it to Ice! Even his song 's an ad!" Denmark laughed.

Suddenly, the music changed again. This time, everyone knew what was coming...

_Man, man, I knew I shouldn't 'ave left this to ya!_

_"What?"_ Iceland asked. Mr. Puffin just ignored him.

_This red ribbon is way too freakin' adorable! Gimme your sing time now! I am Puffin! Puffin!_

_My stuffed toy can also become a magnet! The perfect gift for all ages!_

_They may call me a small fry and all that,_

_but I'm a protected species, baby!_

"I don't think that's a good thing..." Finland said.

_I can swim in the ocean and when it comes to fishing, I am super frakin' awesome!_

_Even my monotone body and brilliant beak is pimpin'!_

"Whoa, dude knows some slang!" America said, amazed. "Even a bird has better vocab than you, Iggy."

"STOP CALLING ME IGGY! And neither of you are using proper Queen's English!" England huffed.

"Onhonhonhonhonhon, I think we should all just speak the language of amour~ French!" France butted in, only to be met with England's fist.

Meanwhile, Mr. Puffin seemed to grin out at the nations outside.

_Now, let's make a colony!_

Iceland swatted at his puffin, who nimbly dodged it. Glaring at Mr. Puffin, he said,

_"That is never happening."_

The music paused again, and Iceland and Mr. Puffin began to sing together again.

_Let's chow down on some great licorice!_

Iceland allowed himself a small smile. Oh, how he loved licorice.

_Let's look and go around the Golden Circle!_

Iceland looked up at the nations gathered outside. Smiling a little, he said,

_"I'll guide you around."_

"Maybe I'll visit…" Hong Kong mumbled, smirking. Iceland blushed for - what? The third time? And sang the next line, trying to keep Hong Kong out of his mind.

_The country of volcanoes, icebergs, and hot springs await!_

Mr. Puffin joined in as they sang the last few lines together.

_Velkominn to Iceland!_

_Velkominn to Iceland!_

The music faded out to a cute little tune as Iceland began talking to Mr. Puffin again.

_"I've never really thought of it as strange before, but it seems that most of the other countries have a surname or title attached to their name."_

Mr. Puffin seemed to grin knowingly as he replied.

_Oh oh, you mean somethin' like, "Adorable Puffin"?_

Iceland shook his head.

_I think it's different than that._

Mr. Puffin spoke up again, still seeming to smirk.

_Oh! Then is it somethin' like, "I wanna hug Dee Puffin?_

Iceland sighed, annoyed, and took another swat at his puffin.

_No. You're annoying. Shut up._

Suddenly, Mr. Puffin flew up, eyes seeming to glimmer with realization.

_Now I got it! It's "Ivan to go on a date with that Puffin!", right?_

Iceland glared at Mr. Puffin.

_That's wrong in so many ways._

_Haa... My back and fingers hurt…_

Iceland's phone suddenly buzzed and he glanced at it.

_Hmm? Oh, it looks like there's a few more people visiting!_

Mr. Puffin flew into Iceland's face, smirking.

_See? They obviously came because of my super adorableness! Right?_

Iceland shooed him away, and Mr. Puffin landed on his shoulder.

_Don't expect an agreement from me. Let's see..._

_I guess this is probably because of Prussia's help._

Mr. Puffin whacked Iceland with one of his wings. Iceland winced in pain.

_What the hell!? You need to learn how to admit when people are right!_

_I'm 100 trillion times more cuter than that dude, ya punk!_

Iceland looked at his puffin skeptically.

_Really?_ Iceland asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he smiled.

_Still, I have more tour customers now. Lucky~!_

"Ice can smile like that?" Denmark asked in amazement. Even Norway looked mildly curious.

The 'lalala' in the background finally faded out and Iceland walked out of the booth. He glared at Norway. "There. I sang, and I'm not doing it again."

"I didn't ask you to," Norway replied. "But…"

"But what?" Iceland asked skeptically, already backing up a little.

"Call me onii-chan," Norway said.

"No! I'm not saying it," Iceland replied, turning around.

"Onii-chan."

"Don't know you."

"Onii-chan."

"Not saying it!"

"Onii-chan."

"Nope!"

"Hey, Norge!" Denmark shouted. "Stop botherin' Ice! He'll say it when he wants!" This earned him a glare from Norway that, as usual, he was oblivious to.

Hong Kong walked over and grabbed Iceland's hand, leading away from the other Nordics. Iceland gulped. Norway was watching him suspiciously - well, actually, he was watching with his usual stotic expression; but Iceland knew he was suspicious.

"You were pretty cute, singing," Hong Kong whispered, and Iceland flushed bright red. "Even if your puffin did ruin the song."

"Wh-what are you talking about," Iceland blushed. "I'm not cute…"

Hong Kong laughed. "Suuure. By the way, maybe I'll visit your place sometime…"

Iceland's eyes lit up a little. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course." Hong Kong then grinned mischievously. "Let's make it… a date?" Then, smiling, he walked back over to where the Asian family was.

Leaving behind a spluttering and blushing Iceland.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Ice! You have to sing again later XD**

**I'm sorry if anyone ships Korea x HK (idk what it's called) or HongTai (is that what it's called?) or anything else involving HK other than HongIce. I may have just destroyed your shipping dreams. But I'm not having any ships in here, just hints and fluff of certain ships.**

**Btw, I decided to keep the format for two-people songs for now (since there's only two people) for duo songs. As for Always With You... Nordic 5, Peace Sounds Nice, and Overflowing Passion, I haven't decided yet. I think I'll keep this format for Peace Sounds Nice... but for the other two... yeah.**

**Anyways, guess who's up next? I no tell... But feel free to guess~**

**þakka þér and bless!**


	23. Carrot and Stick

**A/N: Annnndddd... It's Carrot and Stick by Ukraine and Belarus! Poor Russia, but it must be done. Congrats (?) to Aabluedragon and pinky5907 for getting it right!**

**There were some guest reviews so...:**

**Miki-san:**** Ehe, Ice is just too cute XD especially with Hong Kong. *fangirl squeal* KYAAAAA~ And yay, I haven't pissed anyone off by writing HongIce yet *fist pump* yayyyyy. Always With You... geh... I really really really love that song but... OHMAH FRUKING GOD IT'S GONNA BE SO HARD TO WRITE. I mean, I already have ideas... but just the fact that it's a 5-person song... DX Well in any case I hope you like this chapter too~**

**Guest:**** KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~ HONGICE**

**Lol that was a short reply XD but the review was also short so...**

**To the chapter, andiamo~**

* * *

"Hah! Looks like ya got yourself a date, kid!" Mr. Puffin cackled, flying over. Iceland blushed even redder.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Iceland stuttered. "And shut up... Nor's gonna kill me now..." he added. Looking over at the Norwegian, there was indeed a creepy aura radiating from him. Iceland gulped and grabbed his puffin, clapping a hand over his mouth.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the Asian family was interrogating Hong Kong.

"What did you say to Iceland to make him that flustered, aru?" China asked, eyeing Hong Kong suspiciously. "Are you two secretly dating, aru?"

"Why would we be dating, sensei, right?" Hong Kong deadpanned.

"You don't have to be shy about it, da-ze!" Korea cheered. "Hong has a boyfriend, da-ze!"

Hong Kong sighed. "I, like, just said I don't. Geez."

"Then what did you tell him, Hong Kong-san?" Japan asked, mildly - well, more than mildly - interested.

"I was just teasing him," Hong Kong sighed. "Geez, you guys are so annoying."

China was just about to ask him another question when Taiwan shooed them all off. "Sensei! Korea! Japan! Leave Hong alone! If he doesn't want to say anything, he doesn't have to!" Taiwan turned to Japan. "We still have more songs to record, right?"

Japan nodded. "Oh, hai. Um... let's see..." Japan flipped through his papers and froze. "Ah... this may not be a good idea..."

China walked over. "Do you have to sing again, aru?"

Japan shook his head. "No... it's..."

China then saw the name written on the paper. "Aiyaa! Ukraine and Belarus, aru?!"

Unfortunately for the two, the nations in question had heard their names and walked over to where the Asian family stood.

"Is something wrong?" Ukraine asked, smiling sweetly. Belarus, on the other hand, was a lot less nice.

"What is it?!" she spat. "How dare you take away from my brother-watching time…" Belarus glared right at China. "YOUU! YOU MUST BE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME SO YOU CAN HAVE BROTHER ALL TO YOURSELFFFF! UNFORGIVABLE!" Belarus pulled out a knife, not noticing the blush on China's face.

Luckily for China, Ukraine held her sister back. "Wait, сестричка! Let's see what they want first!" Belarus glared at her older sister, but didn't complain.

Japan gulped. "Ah… you two have a song to record… um… could I ask you to record it?"

"NEVER!" Belarus yelled. "What a waste of time! I'm going back to watching brother…" Belarus was about to leave when Ukraine grabbed her arm.

"Please, сестричка? It would be fun!" Ukraine's sparkling blue eyes met with Belarus' flaming violet ones. They stared at each other for a while, until…

"Fine," Belarus hissed. "This better be quick." Belarus grabbed the papers out of Japan's hands, almost ripping them, and she and Ukraine walked off to the booth.

Russia appeared suddenly by Japan's side.

"спасибо, Japan!" he smiled. "You got my sister off me!"

"Ah... Dōitashimashite..." Japan smiled weakly. Oh, why did he do this?

The music started and... Prussia's voice came out of the speakers?!

"What the hell?!" Prussia asked, shocked.

"Hey, hey, everyone! Let's get today's show on the road!

Welcome to the music show made by me for me, "Dancing Prussia"!

"Oh... this is..." Prussia looked sheepish as he realized exactly what the clip of his voice was from.

Here's today's special guests you've all been waiting for!

You know them as the mid-winter troublemakers…

"Why did you not tell me about this, Prussia?" Russia asked, smiling.

"Uh... I... uh..." Prussia stuttered, backing away from Russia.

Oh, no last minute cancels!

Here's Ukraine and Belarus with their song, "Carrot and Stick"!"

Suddenly, the music changed immensely. Instead of the carnival-sounding music that'd been played along with Prussia's voice, the background was now techno-style music with rain sounds playing in the background.

Some drums started to play, and Ukraine and Belarus started singing in unison.

_Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю_

Ukraine smiled at Russia, singing the next lines by herself.

_I love you, love you, love you, I love you so much!_

Belarus rejoined Ukraine as they sang in Russian once again.

_Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю_

Italy frowned in confusion. "What are they singing, ve?" He got his answer moments later, as Belarus began to sing herself.

_Marriage, marriage, let us be married!_

She stared right at Russia, who shook in fear and attempted to hide behind China. Belarus glared at China, but her attention was brought back to the song as Ukraine joined in on the next line.

_Love is so sweet that it hurts. If either of them is missing, it's just not enough!_

Ukraine stretched her arms as she started to sing by herself.

_Вибачте_

_It's all right! It's nothing for you to worry about!_

"старшая сестра, are you sure?" Russia, who'd stopped hiding behind China, looked worried. Ukraine smiled at him.

_Everything will definitely go well! We'll be able to help you again!_

Belarus almost shoved Ukraine out of the way as she stepped up to the mic to sing.

_Вｉ__ншую._

_I'm so happy! Today is our own, special anniversary!_

Belarus looked right at Russia. This time, China dodged out of the way in order to escape Belarus' wrath.

_Everything shall go smoothly!_

_Anyone that stands in our way shall be cursed and hated! Cursed and hated! Cursed and hated!_

Belarus glared at China, then Lithuania, then the other Baltics as the chorus started again and Ukraine joined in.

_Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю_

Ukraine adjusted her hairband as she sang the next line.

_You're giving that to me too? Thank you so much!_

"What, aru?" China asked. Ukraine hadn't gotten anything… Even Belarus looked at her sister in confusion as they sang the next lines together.

_Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю_

Belarus stepped up to the mic and looked right at Russia.

_Choose me, choose me, choose me over anyone else!_

Russia really wanted to run away. Right now. But Belarus would chase him. And then… Russia didn't want to think about it. He tried to tune the sound of Ukraine and Belarus singing together.

_Dependency is an aphrodisiac in love. You see, it's a fate you can't break from an-y-more._

There was a brief pause and Ukraine began to talk, a sad smile dancing on her face.

_I've always imagined your figure standing in a raging blizzard on a frigid, lonely night._

_I've always believed you would walk toward me and see me._

Belarus stepped up to the mic. With a whimsical expression, she also began to talk.

_Soon the rain shall freeze into snow. These beautiful snow crystals falling are like a rice shower blessing the two of us._

_I vow to stay with you; till death do us part._

"Belarus-chan is so cute…" Lithuania sighed. Poland and Russia both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Liet! She's, like, totally crazy! What do you see in her?!" Poland cried, shocked.

"You can have her…" Russia mumbled.

The background music quieted down as Ukraine began to sing again.

_Oh, Russia dear, do you remember those days?_

_Those warm, gentle days when we were all together!_

Ukraine smiled at Russia, then the Baltics. Once upon a time… when they'd all lived in a big house together...

_My chest is becoming warmer, my dependable, great little brother!_

Belarus smiled creepily as she sang the next lines. Her yandere side was showing...

_Oh, dear brother, do you understand?_

_I will not allow you to cast your gaze on anyone, ever!_

"уходи…" Russia backed up slowly. Maybe he could make it out the door?

_My chest is heating up. Could this be a blaze of someone burning? Someone burning! Someone burning!_

Belarus practically glared fire at China and Lithuania. While Lithuania was completely oblivious, China on the other hand…

"Aiyaa!" China jumped and hid behind Korea. For once, Korea actually pushed China away, not wanting Belarus' glare trained on him.

The chorus began again, but this time, Ukraine and Belarus were saying something different in Russian...

_Не __морозь __меня, Не __морозь __меня, Не __морозь __меня_

"Ukraine, Belarus…" Russia's eyes widened. Ukraine held her arms open to him as she sang the next line.

_I want to see you and hug you again so much!_

Russia almost smiled back…

_Не __морозь __меня, Не __морозь __меня, Не __морозь __меня_

But then Belarus came in. Practically hissing, she looked at Russia with an almost hopeful expression.

_Hug me, hug me, hold me in your embrace!_

Russia's eyes fell on the many, many knives Belarus had strapped to her dress. He backed up even more. If that was possible. Ukraine smiled at him reassuringly as she joined in with Belarus.

_If love were a disease, we would be dead. I want you to love me more and more._

Belarus suddenly held up some papers and spoke into the mic.

_Dear brother... Why will you not give your signature to our papers?_

_Have you already chosen another one to give your signature to?_

Belarus suddenly whipped around, pointing at Ukraine and screaming at her. Her voice had dropped to a dark tone.

_...YOU! IT'S YOU! THIS WAS YOUR DOINGGGGGGGG!_

The temperature in the room seemed to plummet. The nations all slowly backed away from the booth.

_UNFORGIVABLE! IRREDEEMABLE! INEXCUSABLE!_

Ukraine just giggled and winked at her sister.

_I'm sorry for being such a bewitching older sister~!_

"How is she not scared of Belarus, aru?!" China gasped in shock.

Inside the booth, Belarus gritted her teeth and hissed out the next lines. Her almost-cute singing voice had also seemed to freeze over.

"She's definitely Russia-san's sister…" Japan shivered. Why did he do this again?

_You should boil in that pechka_

_A befitting, blazing sanction that fit your inexcusable actions!_

Ukraine just smiled again and kept singing like nothing weird had happened.

_Let's bake bread in that pechka over there!_

_Such a simple and happy thing to make to warm your stomach!_

Then they both turned to face Russia. Belarus' voice was back to normal. Which almost seemed to scare Russia even more.

_Now, let us finally become one together. One together... One together…_

"GO AWAYYYYYYYY!" Russia yelled.

_Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю, Я тебя люблю_

Ukraine's eyes almost seemed to sparkle with tears.

_I love you, love you, love you, I love you so much!_

Belarus joined in and they sang together in Russian again.

_Не __морозь __меня, Не __морозь __меня, Не __морозь __меня_

"Heh… Can we have Prussia back?" America chuckled nervously. "Please tell me this is almost over…"

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But as Belarus sang into the microphone, staring right at Russia, it sure seemed like it wasn't.

_Marriage, marriage, that's the only option!_

Ukraine seemed seriously in danger of crying as she joined in with Belarus.

_Love is so sweet that it hurts._

The two split apart, singing at the same time but saying completely different things. Ukraine smiled as she looked slightly yandere...

_I'll teach that very principle on your body._

What Belarus was saying wasn't much better.

_I shall carve that onto that body of yours_

Russia's sisters came together for the final line of the long, long song.

_You see, it's a fate you can't break from an-y-more._

The music finally stopped and the two walked out of the booth. Immediately, Belarus threw herself onto Russia.

"Brother… let's get married… marry me marry me marry me marry me…" Belarus said creepily. Russia looked over at Ukraine for help, but she just smiled and watched the two. And did nothing.

"GO HOOOOOOOOMMEE!"

* * *

**A/N: That ending XD**

******Reading the beginning... it has nothing to do with the song XD most of the beginnings are like that now... oh well.**

******Translations (not for the song, look that up yourself :P):**

******сестричка: Ukrainian for little sister**

******спасибо: Russian for thank you**

******Dōitashimashite: Japanese (romaji) for you're welcome**

******Oh btw. I decided that Chibiromano shall stay as a chibi until Roma Antiqua. That's all you get to know though~ In any case, he is still a chibi. Even if he doesn't have a presence.**

******Next... who would like to guess what the next song is? Here's a hint: It's FRUKING awesome. That's it! So go ahead and guess!**

******спасибо and да пабачэння!**


	24. Maji Kandou Hong Kong Night

**A/N: ... I'm so sorry... I have nothing to say...**

**I've been suffering from writer's block for this chapter. DX Thus, the chapter is a lot shorter than usual. And a lot worse too -_- I'M SO SORRY**

**Replies...**

**Miki-san:**** Litbel? Yeah, of course it was on purpose XD It is technically half-canon... geh... (I ship LietPol/PolLiet). Belarus actually has a really nice voice :D well... until she goes yandere, of course. And for Always With You... well, isn't that what's gonna happen? XP poor Japan... hopefully Denmark, or Norway, or Sweden, or Finland... or Mr. Puffin don't destroy his recording equipment :P U do piano? I don't... lol... but have fun? Hope u still like this chapter -.- It's baddddd**

**Guest:**** Soon.**

**XD YAY FOR ONE-WORD REPLIES! Anyways... plz no hate.. or hate... but this chapter is kinda bad... I'm sorry in advance...**

* * *

Russia's voice echoed through the little building.

Luckily for poor Russia, Lithuania, as usual oblivious to Belarus' yandere-ness, walked over to the siblings.

"Belarus-chan! You sing really well!" Lithuania smiled. Belarus detatched herself from Russia and glared at Lithuania.

"Fuck off!" she cursed. "You're interrupting my time with brother!" But Lithuania didn't get the hint.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Lithuania asked, smiling. "Eurovision?"

Belarus scowled and moved away from Russia, deciding to break Lithuania's fingers instead.

Meanwhile, Ukraine smiled at Russia. "What did you think of the song, молодший брат?"

Russia stood up, dusting himself off. "It was very nice! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Russia smiled half-heartedly.

"Oh, that's great!" Ukraine smiled. "Oh, I just thought of a good idea! We should all get together sometime and do karaoke! Won't that be fun?"

Russia smiled back. "Da!"

And meanwhile with the Asian family…

Japan shuddered slightly, trying to get the creepy song out of his head. "Ano... well... why don't we keep going?"

"Sure," Hong Kong replied.

"Who's going next, aru?" China asked, flailing his long sleeves around.

"Ah... that would be Hong Kong-san," Japan replied, looking at Hong Kong to watch his reaction.

"Me?" Hong Kong asked. "That's cool, I guess."

"Eh?!" Taiwan asked, surprised. "Hong's singing?"

"Hong Kong, aru?!" China asked.

"Hong's singing, da-ze!" Korea cheered. "Uri nara mansae!"

"Geez, you, like all act like it's weird," Hong Kong sighed. "Well, I should, like, probably go sing, right?" Japan nodded and Hong Kong walked into the booth.

(LO! HA! SU!)

And with those three syllables, the room erupted in sound. An erhu was playing out the melody while drums and some recordings exploded around.

Hong Kong, with his usual expressionless face, began to sing. If the nations weren't overwhelmed by awesomeness before, they certainly were now.

_Doki! Like, The smell of dim sum_

_Doki! It's bad, today the directions are bad_

"Woah… Hong's a good singer, da-ze…" Korea said in awe.

_Doki! Did you already forget the foot massage?_

Hong Kong looked at China with a slightly exasperated expression.

"What, aru?!" China asked, surprised.

_Doki Doki! The movie of the star I adore like, started, hasn't it?_

_Exert yourself and it's bad for your body and the earth! LOHAS_

"Not that again," China sighed. What did England do to you… he thought.

_I hope the peach buns aren't sold out yet!_

_(Bàituō!)_

"Peach buns?!" Korea asked, surprised. "Gimme some, da-ze!"

_Like, one million dollars! Seriously, one million dollars!_

_It'll be the best night if I get to see the symphony of lights!_

_Will you invite someone to the night of the town worth one million dollars?_

"Geez, Hong," Taiwan stuck her tongue out. "You're so full of yourself." She smiled.

_Go fast before it closes!_

Korea grinned at Hong Kong as a brief instrumental played. "Lemme come over, Hong~" Hong Kong just sighed and kept singing.

_Doki! The parade of the dream country is starting~_

_Doki Doki! I hear we have "duty-free shops" despite having no taxes_

Hong Kong shot a pointed look at England and China, who looked away sheepishly.

_Exert yourself and it's bad for your heart and the earth! LOHAS_

_The panda is always on my side_

_(Fong sum)_

An instrumental came up, full of random sounds. Hong Kong had a small smile dancing around on his face, unlike his usual expressionless… expression. But suddenly, his smile fell and he sighed.

_Seriously, give me a break, this feeling of unluckiness_

_"Come to think of it, isn't going on like this bad feng shui?_

Taiwan gasped. "Hong, be careful!"

Hong Kong looked right at England.

_Perhaps…A "cuuurse"!"_

"What did you do to Hong Kong, aru?!" China asked, whacking England on the back. "He was never like this before!"

"Ah… I don't really know myself…" England mumbled back.

_Like, one million dollars! Seriously, one million dollars!_

_Let's go on a nighttime cruise for an emotional night~_

_The town with the night worth one million dollars, I'll try and play with YOU!_

Hong Kong looked right at Iceland and smiled mischievously. Iceland immediately turned scarlet and started spluttering out things in Icelandic. Hong Kong smiled briefly, happy with the reaction.

_That's what I was thinking but I'm sleepy so I'll go to bed for the night_

"Hey!" Iceland protested. "What was that?!"

Another instrumental was blasting in the background. The nations all thought the song was over. But as an erhu began to play, Hong Kong began to talk again, glancing over at Iceland.

_"Oh, what are you doing for the Chinese New Year? I'll welcome you here again~"_

The song ended and Hong Kong walked out of the booth, an air of coolness radiating around him. Taiwan and Korea immediately rushed over to him, dragging China and Japan with them.

"Hong! That was cool, da-ze!" Korea grinned. "You should totally help me make K-Pop sometime~"

"Yeah! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Taiwan complimented. China sighed and Taiwan glared at him. "Sensei! You should say something nice, too!"

"Taiwan!" China sighed. "You did sing pretty well, Hong Kong, aru."

Japan nodded. "Hai, that was pretty good." Hong Kong just smiled a little.

Suddenly, Iceland walked over and grabbed Hong Kong's arm, dragging him out into the hallway. "What did you mean by that?!" he yelled.

"Exactly what it meant," Hong Kong replied.

"H-hey! Wait! That doesn't tell me anything!" Iceland protested.

Hong Kong sighed. "If I get to visit your house, then you should, like, come to my place too."

Iceland's expression softened. "Really?"

"Of course," Hong Kong replied. "Why not? We're, like, friends, right?" Hong Kong winked at Iceland, then walked back into the main room.

"Wha-Hey!" Iceland yelled, running after him. "fjandinn, Hong!"

* * *

**A/N: Critiques are appreciated.**

**This chapter was me trying to get rid of my writer's block... it sucks.**

**Translations:**

**молодший брат: Ukrainian for little brother**

**fjandinn: Icelandic for damn it**

**-.- I feel like I failed. I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, go ahead and guess who the next singer is! I promise the next one shall be up tomorrow :)**

**Ah! Right, is anyone gonna see Catching Fire? XD yes this has nothing to do with the fic. But i'm going with mah (unfortunately) un-otaku friends. My otaku ones are not interested -.- but yeah. Is anyone?**

**Anyways. 再见 and 下次见！**


	25. Poi Poi Poi

**A/N: Yeah... it's late again... I need to stop apologizing so much... I think I'm turning into Ukraine DX but I got caught up with Chinese school homework... so i had no time yesterday**

**Anyways, Poi Poi Poi! It's really cute... Did you know that Yuki Kaida-san, who voices China, also voices Taiwan? Kinda surprising, especially when Taiwan has such a high voice XD **

**Reviews~**

**Miki-san: Hallo again :D PolLiet is awesome! I wanna see something in canon in which Poland makes Liet cross dress XD THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! And the Asian family is awesome~ I really love anything with all of them! Well, unless it's angst. Cuz angst is too feels-y... Well, you certainly have a vaild reason for shipping HongTai (I think that's what it's called...). My parents are just full Mandarin, from (basically) the same place... D: how boring... Yes that was simplified. I only know simplified... Unfortunate but what can ya do. Ur grammar was fine! Hope you like this Asian-family centric chapter too~**

**Guest:**** Again, two guests. Therefore I will post the review:**

**Please do the Nordics next!**

**Q_Q sorry.. but they're not for a little bit... DX sorry sorry sorry but i need to figure out how to write them anyways...**

**Guest:**** The other one. AWESOME~ Thanks though.. I thought the chapter was pretty bad but it seems like most of you liked it. Anyways... I'm recovered from writer's block! So everything shall be better now :)**

**Now to the chapter~**

* * *

Hong Kong walked back over to the Asian family, ignoring their suspicious looks.

"...Are you sure there's nothing going on, aru?" China asked. Hong Kong sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure, sensei," Hong Kong replied. "Nothing."

Korea looked over to where a red-faced Iceland was being teased by the other Nordics. "It seems like something's going on, da-ze."

Hong Kong sighed again. "Didn't we already, like, go through all this once?" He glanced over at Taiwan for help.

Taiwan nodded. "Yeah, sensei! Hong already said nothing was happening, so drop it!" She glared at China.

"What about Korea…" China mumbled. "He was asking too…" But Taiwan just ignored her.

"Japan, who's next?" Taiwan turned to Japan.

"Oh, hai…" Japan flipped through his papers. "Ah… It looks like you are, Taiwan-chan."

"Ehh? Me?" Taiwan asked, shocked. "I thought I wasn't even in the anime yet?"

"No… but you are in the manga… and I guess the writers thought you should have a song…" Japan handed Taiwan some papers. "Anyways, Taiwan-chan. Would you please head to the recording booth?"

"Go, Tai!" Korea cheered. Taiwan smiled at him and skipped off to the booth. Hong Kong gave her a thumbs up.

Some happy, sparkling-sounding (or as Japan would put it, kirakira) music played from the speakers. Taiwan smiled out at the crowd of nations outside.

_I want everyone to enjoy_

_delicious and cheap cuisine!_

A recording of Taiwan's voice played in the background. Taiwan tilted her head in confusion. Where did Japan get that…?

_Xiaolongbao, Luroufan_

_Stinky tofu, Tapioca milk tea_

"Aiyaa! Those are the best, aru!" China cheered. "You learned well, aru!"

Taiwan glared at China, but the cheery atmosphere of the song meant that China couldn't take it seriously. Taiwan just sighed and continued singing.

_I know their ingredients but_

_the things I don't want to say are a secret, you know?_

Taiwan winked.

France smiled. "Onhonhonhon… looks like China taught her well!" Turkey nodded in agreement.

Another recording played in the background.

_Everyone's so kind!_

_Let's get on a scooter and go for a ride!_

Korea turned to Japan, confused.

"Japan, da-ze! Where did you get those recordings?" he asked.

"Ah… that…" Japan said. "I just took a recording of her voice singing a different song and used computer editing."

Korea looked at Japan in awe. "...You can do that, da-ze?!"

Japan nodded. And he was immediately glomped by Korea.

"Uri nara mansae! Teach me how!" Korea shouted. Taiwan, who was watching, giggled, before focusing back on the song.

_Listen to the god at Longshan Temple_

_Cast the red moons in god's cup, pull out the omikuji_

Japan, who'd gotten Korea off him, nodded, remembering when Taiwan had showed it to him.

_If I get a bad outcome,_

_I forget all about it and poi poi poi _

Taiwan smiled for a second, then looked back out at the crowd of nations, a serious expression on her face.

_But I'm picky about presents, you know._

_"No clocks!_"

"Ehhh? Why?" America asked, shocked. "A watch makes a great present!"

China sighed. "...Learn Chinese first, aru…"

_Omens are really important_

_So unlucky words have got to poi poi poi _

_I worry, but I keep looking forward, you know? Let's go!_

Taiwan gave a thumbs up. Korea grinned and gave a thumbs up back.

_There's a lot of good luck_

_in that Taipei 101_

Once again, there was another recording of Taiwan's voice. Where did Japan get these? Taiwan thought. I've never said these things before...

_I gather as much lucky eights_

_as I can, you know!_

Taiwan just shrugged it off and kept singing.

_Jiufen, Maokong, Ximending_

_That's not all the good places I've got!_

"Isn't this advertisement, aru?" China huffed.

Hong Kong looked at him. "So was one of your songs, Sensei."

"Yours was too, Hong!" Korea pointed out.

"... Why are all of ours propaganda except for Japan's, aru?" China asked suspiciously, turning to face Japan.

"Ano… perhaps it is because the writers are Japanese…" Japan replied, as another recording of Taiwan played.

_The tour guide has to look them up_

_from time to time, but forgive her, okay?_

Taiwan blushed slightly in embarrassment. She sighed a little as she sang the next lines… Why wasn't Vietnam here?!

_Let's go to a photo studio, put on some make up_

_Wear qipao and choose a pose together _

Then Taiwan had a great idea. She smiled innocently at China… But China knew exactly what her intentions were.

"Aiyaa! Bùxíng, aru! You are not putting me in a dress again, aru!" China protested, waving his arms (and his long sleeves) around.

The rest of the Asian family did too.

Japan nodded at Taiwan. Hong Kong didn't say anything, but Taiwan knew that he was in. Korea, on the other hand…

"Good idea, Tai! We'll make sure it happens, da-ze!" he shouted. China had a strong urge to run out the door…

Taiwan giggled.

_When you don't have any confidence_

_Make those worries go poi poi poi_

_Look, you're cuter now!_

_"You're sparkling!"_

The nations swore they saw sparkles floating around the female Asian nation.

_The bad things you want to forget today_

_Wash them all away and poi poi poi _

_Let the hot spring make you feel better, alright? Let's get soaked!_

"Onhonhonhonhonhon…" France laughed creepily. Only to get a wok in the face.

"Don't touch my little sister, aru!" China yelled at him. Where did he even get his wok? The nations were sure he didn't have it before…

As an instrumental played, Taiwan began to talk again...

_"I've got a lot of nice hot springs - there are more than a hundred of them, you know_ _ Look for your favorite one!"_

"Hot springs?" Iceland mumbled. He did like hot springs…

The instrumental ended and the background music got a little quieter as Taiwan started singing again, sparkles of determination floating around in her brown eyes.

_Plum blossoms are small flowers but_

_they'll definitely bear fruit one day_

_and put a smile on everyone's faces_

Taiwan smiled again, and several of the other nations smiled as well. It was just too infectious...

_Omens are really important_

_So unlucky words have got to poi poi poi_

_I always have fun and keep looking forward, you know? Let's go!_

Taiwan smiled happily and innocently… but once again, China knew exactly what was going on in her mind.

China burst through the doors to the booth.

_"Aiya-! Taiwan, what are you doing?"_

Taiwan simply smiled at him.

_"Oh, Teacher? Are your joints dislocated again?"_

"Eh? What happened, da-ze?" Korea asked from outside of the booth. China blushed, remembering that one day...

_"No! I was having a bad day that time..."_

China flailed his arms around.

"Denial…" Hong Kong sighed. Just then, Taiwan's eyes lit up.

_"Ah, Teacher, maybe you wanted to sing with me? It's okay, I'll let you sing!"_

China's amber eyes also brightened.

_"Really?! I'm so happy~..."_

Taiwan nodded, smiling.

_"Let's go, Teacher! One, two..."_

And then the two started to sing. Unfortunately, their ideas of what the song's lyrics were where a lot different…

China's singing was close to the original song...

_"If I get a bad..."_

But Taiwan's mind seemed to be on a different song...

_"La~i lai lai_ _"_

China turned around and yelled at Taiwan in shock.

_"Those aren't the lyrics!"_

Taiwan just giggled.

_"Ah, Teacher made a mistake! Sorry!"_

The background music faded out, and Taiwan walked out of the booth, dragging China behind her. Korea high fived her as they walked past.

"That was great, Tai! Uri nara mansae!" Korea cheered. Hong Kong nodded in agreement, before leaning in to whisper in Taiwan's ear.

"When are we, like, putting Sensei in a dress?" he whispered. Taiwan smiled.

"Hmm…" she thought. "Maybe next week or so? Hey, Japan, Korea! When are you free?"

Japan and Korea joined in the planning session, leaving an embarrassed China. "Hey! Don't plan things without me, aru! Are you listening?!"

Poor China didn't know what he was in for.

* * *

**A/N: Poor, poor china. Hong, u better take pics \(^.^)/**

**Bùxíng: Mandarin for... erm... I guess no is closest... (IDK WHAT TO TRANSLATE IT AS DX)**

**Now just a warning. The next chapter is Seychelles. I don't want any hate. Not a bit. If there is any, the person hating shall be reported and blocked. I don't like Sey that much either but she does not deserve hate.**

**Well, 再見! See ya tomorrow...**


	26. Seychelles Here Vacation Island

**A/N: Here we go! It's not late this time XD**

**Well it is technically... I was hoping to have this up by 3 pm (in Mountain Time, idk what that is for u guys) and then start writing another... But I got dragged off to the library and forced to watch my sister -.- But I have one chapter up now!**

**Anyways, for Miki-san:**

**Yup. Traditional Chinese. I actually had to go on Google Translate for it though -_- but whatever, good enough right? And buxing... well I guess no, you can't is better than no XD And really? That's cool. China's too big... I've never even been to the Great Wall... it's rather sad. I always go to the same place when I visit, and that would be my hometown. I almost went to Beijing last year... but then we had some cell phone problems and we didn't. I have been to Shaolin Temple and seen Shaolin monks though ^.^ Kirakira! And don't worry about the w. I am perfectly aware...**

**So. To Seychelles!**

* * *

Seychelles ran up to Taiwan. "Tai! Your song was so adorbs!" She smiled. Taiwan looked up, briefly irritated for being pulled out of the 'planning circle', before smiling back.

"You think so?" Taiwan blushed slightly. "Oh, but, you must have an equally kawaii song, Sey!"

"Nah… I bet no one watching even knows who I am…" Seychelles mumbled.

"What? No way!" Taiwan protested. "Hey, Japan! Does Sey-chan have a song?"

Japan looked over. "Hai. Actually… Seychelles-san, you are singing right now…"

"Ehh?!" Seychelles yelled, shocked. "Quoi? Me?"

"What? Seriously?" Taiwan asked, her eyes sparkling again. "Sey, this is great! Go and show everyone the moe of female characters!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"Quoi…?" Seychelles looked at her friend like she was crazy. "Well… okay…" She hesitantly took the papers and walked off to the booth.

When Seychelles was putting on the headphone, France noticed her standing in the recording booth. He nudged England. "Hey, Angleterre. Looks like mon petit Seychelles is singing."

England just brushed him off. "As if I care, you bloody frog." He glanced over at Seychelles, who was flipping through the papers, reading the lyrics over. A faint blush appeared on his face.

Seychelles gave Japan the signal and the music started. ...Well, if you could call it music. The only thing that was coming out of the speakers were the sound of waves crashing. But Seychelles didn't really mind. After all, she had a song! And she was an island country…

Seychelles began to hum, a smile on her face. She was still humming when, suddenly, upbeat tropical-sounding music began to play from the speakers. With a smile on her face, she began to sing.

_You can meet here_

_the largest elephantine tortoise in the world_

_and the smallest frog in the world._

"Go, Sey!" Taiwan cheered.

_The 115 islands located in the Indian Ocean;_

_I'm Seychelles._

_I hope you remember my name _

Seychelles winked at the nations outside. This caused a certain English nation to blush even harder...

_When the ocean beats the rhythm_

_and the wind plays the melody in harmony with it,_

_There, you can hear the sounds that birds are singing._

_See, your body naturally starts to move!_

Seychelles did a spin, before continuing to sing, holding out her hands.

_The tuna, the shrimps, the dolphins and the sea gulls,_

_when we hold their hands, they all become our friends._

"Seagulls!" Sealand cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

_Let's sing to the rhythm._

_If we smile each other, our wish will be one_

Seychelles smiled out at the nations, as a brief instrumental took over. France couldn't help but tease England about his red face.

"Onhonhonhonhonhon, looks like someone has a bit of a crush on little Seychelles here," France laughed, poking England in the face.

England slapped his hand. "Get your bloody hand off my face! And that is NOT true!" However, upon saying this, England blushed even harder.

"Say what you want, Angleterre. But anyone can see it~" France laughed and headed off to find Spain and Prussia. Which left England. Cursing.

Seychelles sighed, watching the whole thing go down. Luckily for her (and unluckily for England), she had to start singing again.

_The Coco de Mer is the largest nut in the world._

_When the breadfruit is fully ripe, it's just ready to eat._

_The sightseeing island that preserves the Mother Nature:_

_I'm Seychelles._

Seychelles' happy expression was suddenly replaced with a more serious one. Shaking her head, she sang the next line.

_I can't give permission to construct the higher building than palm trees._

"Ehhh? Why not?" America asked. "Tall buildings are cool!"

"Bloody git," England whacked him on the head.

_When we take a shower of rain_

_and feel the smell of the ground,_

_There, you can hear the voice that the mountain range answer to us._

See, your body naturally starts to dance!

Seychelles did a peace sign, grinning.

_The coral, the shellfishes, the wave and the coconuts,_

_when we hold their hands, they all become our friends._

_Let's talk to our hearts' content at the café by the sea._

"She learned well," France said to himself in pride. "After all, every nation must have at least one relaxing cafe somewhere…"

_If you get sleepy, it's time to take a nap.(zzz)_

"Moe!" Taiwan squealed. "Sey, you're so kawaii!" Seychelles blushed slightly but smiled in gratitude, as another instrumental took over...

"Does anyone know what it's saying in the background?" America asked, annoyed. When nobody said anything, he said, annoyed, "Speak in American!"

"It's not American, you bloody git, it's English!" England yelled at him. "I invented it!" Luckily for the two, the instrumental ended, as did the strange phrases. Seychelles began to sing again, waving her hands around like she was pointing out everything...

_The earth, the ocean, the sky and the sun,_

_when we hold their hands, they all become our friends._

_Let's sing to the rhythm._

_If we all smile each other, our hearts will be one, too_

The music faded out and was replaced with waves once more. Seychelles sighed happily. It was too bad her song was over… but it was fun, right? She started humming again as she skipped out of the booth.

Immediately, she was almost bowled over by a group of over-enthusiastic female nations. Minus Belarus.

"Chelles, that was awesome!" Belgium complimented. "Your song is sweet! Hope I get one too…"

Seychelles blushed. "No, I was just singing… Japan's people wrote the song. And I'm sure you'll get a character song, Bel!" Seychelles smiled at Belgium. "You got a Hatafutte Parade! And that's significant!"

"Sure…" Belgium still looked unsure. "Thanks, though!"

Ukraine smiled. "Seychelles-chan, your song was great!"

"Yeah! You're a really good singer!" Liechtenstein pitched in.

"Sey, you are so adorbs!" Taiwan squealed.

"Merci! Your song was good too, Ukraine! Yours too, Tai! And Liechten, I'm sure you'll get a song! I mean, I got one!" Seychelles replied.

"Oh! I just had a great idea!" Hungary suddenly said. "We should have a sleepover and do karaoke and read yaoi~"

"That's a great idea, Hun!" Taiwan agreed immediately. "Especially the yaoi bit~" she mumbled.

Seychelles nodded. "When?"

"When are you all free?" Belgium asked.

"...Not next week," Taiwan said.

"How about the weekend after that, then?" Ukraine suggested. The girls all agreed immediately.

Meanwhile, with the guys…

"Hey, Canadia!" America shouted, running over to his brother.

"It's Canada…" Canada mumbled. "What is is, America?"

"We should totally crash that party!" America cheered. "Right? France? Iggy?"

"HELL NO!" England shouted. "It's rude! And don't call me Iggy!"

"Onhonhonhonhonhon, you should lighten up, Angleterre. Don't you want to see Sey-chan in pajamas?" France laughed. England turned bright red.

"Sh-shut up you bloody frog!" England slapped France across the face. "Don't say things like that ever again."

France rubbed his cheek. "Ow… Mon petit lapin, you wound me."

"HA! France just got bitch-slapped!" America laughed. "Seriously though, are we gonna crash the party?"

"Non," Canada whispered. "We should be nice…"

France sighed. "If mon petit Canada says so then I will decline as well."

America stuck his tongue out at them. "Geez, Canadia! You're so boring! Someone like you's never gonna get a song!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh America how wrong you are.**

******Sey's song is cute, ain't it? It sounds like something out of Disney~**

**I'm glad there was no hate but I shall say it again: NO HATE ON SEYCHELLES. NOT A BIT. ****I'm sorry about the EngSey but you know what? IDC. If you really hate it that much think of it as France just teasing Iggy. **

**I wanted to say something but I forgot what Q_Q**

**Oh... well I was gonna say this on Belarus and Ukraine's chapter but I forgot. For anyone who watches Baka to Test: Isn't Belarus kinda like Shouko? For anyone who doesn't get it... they both DEMAND marriage (in Shouko's case, with Yuuji), they're both kinda yandere, and they both don't mind torture... XD well.**

**Umm... yeah... idk what I wanted to say... well, whatever.**

**Byebye and a plus tard!**


	27. Canada Complete Introduction

**A/N: Well.. I had a lot of homework yesterday. And quite a bit today. So this chapter's up a bit late.**

**It's MATTIE! Actually, to be honest, I don't really like this song... not cuz it's bad, because I CAN'T HEAR CANADA! DX Konishi-kun, why u voice him so quietly?!**

**There were quite a few guest reviews:**

**Psychogirl:**** Yes, I am gonna do Let's Enjoy Today. But not right now :) Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too! Cheerio (whatever that mean XD)!**

**RandomReader: Well they all don't... but I've seen a fanfic where all the girls are part of a YAOI Club thing (plus Poland XD), in which Belgium's OTP is Spamano, and another one where Belarus likes yaoi as well (and she tried to lock Poland and Liet in a closet together ^.^). Hungary is the only confirmed girl who likes yaoi, but in fanfics and stuff Taiwan and Seychelles are thrown in as well. 谢谢！And that's true. Yuuji obviously loves Shouko :D**

**IrishMaid:**** When Romano called France a what? (btw this review was on Buono Tomato). Um... glad I made u laugh though!**

**Red:**** Winter is really sad, actually. You should look up the songs! It'll take a while, but it's worth it! Yeah, Canadian Please! And ur Australian! Hiya fellow commonwealth country person XD**

**That's it! Hm... lot less than I remember XD now onto Maple!**

* * *

Canada looked hurt. "...You don't think I'm important enough to get a song…" America immediately backtracked and started spluttering out random things.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" America yelled. "Well, maybe it was what I meant but - no, I mean that you're definitely important, but you're too boring… Wait! No! I didn't mean to say that… Argh!"

Canada laughed. "Geez, America," Canada stuck his tongue out. "You're really bad at cheering people up."

Suddenly, Prussia walked over and put his hand on Canada's shoulder. "Are you being mean to birdie?" he glared at America.

America glared right back, putting his hand on Canada's other shoulder. "I'm Canadia's older brother! I'm allowed to be mean to him."

"You don't even remember birdie's name!" Prussia yelled. "How can you call yourself his older brother?"

Canada blushed. "Um… guys… I'm okay, so… could you just drop it?" Unfortunately, Canada's quiet voice was drowned out by Prussia and America's yelling. Canada sighed, looking down at Kumajiro. "Kumaemon-san, why does this always happen? Just when I finally get noticed…"

Kumajiro looked up. "Who are you?"

Canada was about to reply with his usual "I'm Canada", when suddenly, his phone went off, blasting Canadian Please. Loudly. Even Prussia and America stopped fighting.

"Oh, you got a call? Who's it from?" America asked. Canada looked at the caller ID and…

It was Japan. You know, the nation that was currently in the same room as Canada? Canada sighed, hung up the call, and walked over to where Japan stood.

On Japan's side…

Japan sighed and turned off his phone. "It looks like Canada-kun is not available right now… What to do… He has to record now…" Japan was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me… but I'm right here…" It was Canada.

"Oh… Gomenasai, Canada-kun!" Japan apologized, flustered. "I didn't see you…"

Canada sighed. "No one does." Then he attempted a smile. "So, what did you want?"

"Ah, yes," Japan pulled out a few papers, and Canada's eyes widened. "You have a character song as well. Would you please go record it?"

Canada's smiled widened and he grabbed the sheets of paper out of Japan's hands. "Of course!" Oh, how very wrong America was…

"Hey! Canadia's singing!" America pointed out, poking Prussia, who grinned.

"Go, birdie!" he cheered.

As a guitar played the opening notes to the song, Canada became aware of the fact that the nations were all looking at him. Not used to the attention, Canada blushed, and said the first line barely above a whisper.

_"It's often said to be the country that people live in when they become grandpas_

_Canada has some really wonderful places! I'm going to introduce them today!"_

Actually, maybe his normal voice was just quiet? As Canada began to sing, a smile appeared on his face, even as he was being drowned out by the guitar...

_Full of wilderness, the Canadian Rockies_

"Hey! I have Rockies too!" America yelled. Out of nowhere, Prussia shoved him.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "I can barely hear birdie over that damn guitar, and your yelling isn't helping!"

_Splendour of the great oceans, the Lighthouse Route_

_Rustic and beautiful scenery, the Orwell Corner_

_The easiest city to live in, Vancouver_

_If you ride on the Canadian Rail and go to Saskatchewan_

_Your body and soul can be refreshed by vast meadows and pretty lakes_

Already most of the nations had become bored with the song and had forgotten Canada was even up there, singing. When Kumajiro's voice rang out, interrupting the quiet of the song, they all jumped.

_"I'm hungry, give me something to eat"_

Outside of the room, Iceland shook his head. This was what happened when you brought pets into the booth…Canada sighed, petting his polar bear's head.

_"What're you saying so suddenly, Kumasaburou-san... Now that I think of it, I'm starting to feel hungry, for times like this..."_

There was a brief pause, and drums filled the air. When the pause was over, Canada looked right at Prussia and America, a smile dancing on his face.

_Maple Syrup & Pancakes!_

_Let's eat them together while they're still warm_

"Yeah! Pancakes!" Prussia cheered. This time, America was the one who shoved him.

"Who's being loud now?!" America glared at Prussia, who glared right back.

_Watching the Aurora in Yellowknife_

_Slowly enjoying the happy times_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

_The pinnacle of strength, Niagara Falls_

_Countering the current, Reversing Falls_

_You can meet a beluga at Churchill_

England smiled. "Ah, Churchill. That's in the Postage Stamp Province, right?"

"Angleterre, get with the times. It's called Manitoba. A ripoff of the name Montreal, if I do say so myself." France said.

"I didn't ask you, frog!" England whisper-shouted back, smacking France in the face.

_The foggiest city Saint John's_

_If you take the VIA Rail and go to Montreal_

_In the old town, there are wonderful street shops_

Canada smiled at France gratefully. France smiled back, before going off to bother England. "See, Angleterre? Even mon petit Canada agrees that Montreal is simply tres bien~"

"Shut up, you frog!" England yelled. Quietly.

_We can relax on the maple highway_

But once again, Kumajiro's voice cut through the quietness of the song.

_"I see~ Can I eat that?"_

Kumajiro pointed to one of Japan's many, many pieces of expensive recording equipment. Upon hearing the little bear talk, Japan paled.

Luckily for him, Canada shook his head and scolded his bear.

_"Kumakichi-san, you can't eat this..."_

Suddenly, there was a pause. No music played at all, and Canada and Kumajiro both stayed silent. The sudden silence caused several of the nations to look up. They'd all accepted Canada's song as 'background music'... so to have it gone was weird.

Luckily for Canada, this meant more eyes on him as he began to sing again.

_Roast Turkey & Christmas Orange_

Finland smiled. "Christmas!" he cheered. America gave him a thumbs up from across the room.

_With the end of the red leaves comes winter_

_If you ride on a dog sled at Whitehorse_

_You can feel the seasons spending fun times_

_Maple Syrup and Cowichan Sweater_

_I recommend these as souvenirs_

_If you meet an Inuit at the Grise Fiord_

"French~ What a lovely language!" France smiled upon hearing Canada speak French. "It is rather unfortunate it's confined to only Quebec now…"

_Feeling the traditions, a special time_

Canada smiled out at the nations outside (despite the fact most of them weren't paying attention).

_"How was that? Do you know Canada's wonderful spots now?"_

Unfortunately for him, his moment was ruined by a certain polar bear...

_"Who are you?"_

Frustration shone in Canada's violet eyes as he gently scolded his pet.

_"Geez, Kumasaku-san! I'm your owner, Canada!"_

The music faded out and Canada stepped out of the booth, a light blush on his face.

He was immediately glomped by two self-proclaimed 'awesome' nations…

"Canadia! That was sweet!" America shouted.

"My name isn't Canadia…" Canada sighed. "But thanks!"

"It was awesome, birdie! Almost as awesome as the awesome me!" Prussia yelled, grinning. Canada blushed slightly.

"Really? I thought I was being a little too quiet…" An awkward silence fell over the three nations. Luckily for them, France swooped in and saved them from the awkwardness.

"Mon petit Canada… Your song was charmant! I'm proud of you~" France cooed.

Canada blushed even more upon hearing France. "Merci, France," he replied.

"It was pretty good, Canada," England walked up to them. "But please don't give the bloody frog so much to brag about." England glared at France.

Canada laughed. "Désolé, England."

"Oh, hey, birdie! You should totally have another song!" Prussia suggested.

"No…" Canada replied. "I'm not a main character… It barely makes sense that I even have a song!"

"No way!" America shouted. "You totally deserve another song! Hey! Japan!"

Japan walked over. "Is something the matter, America-san?"

"Does Canadia have another song?" America asked. Japan shook his head.

"Gomenasai, but Canada-kun does not. Even if he did, he would not be recording it today. It is quite late. We should stop recording for today."

America was about to say something else when a high-pitched yell echoed through the room.

"What?! That's not fair! I'm still a kid!" Chibiromano yelled.

"Gomenasai, Romano… uh... kun. England-san said that the spell could take a maximum of 24 hours to wear off. I am sorry, but I cannot have the other stay here because of one spell," Japan replied calmly.

"WHAT?! Then what am I gonna do, you soba bastard!" Chibiromano cursed. He would've said more if a certain Spaniard hadn't joined the conversation then.

"Aww, poor Roma! You can stay at my place tonight~" Spain cooed, picking up Chibiromano.

"LET GO OF ME YOU TOMATO BASTARDO!" Chibiromano yelled, flailing around.

"Nii-chan!" Italy walked over. "You should stay at Spain nii-chan's house! You haven't been over in a while~"

"Fratello…" Chibiromano sighed. "Fine, you bastard. But only this once!"

"Hooray!" Spain cheered. "Gracias, Ita-chan! Come on, Roma, let's go!"

And then Spain dashed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hinted Spamano?**

**Canadian Please is an awesome song! If you haven't heard it, go listen to it. NOW**

**Poor Canada... his song's just background music to others, eh? ;_; It's okay! I know who you are and I 3 you! **

**Translations:**

**Charmant: French for lovely**

**Desole: French for sorry**

**Gomenasai: I think you know this... but Japanese romaji for sorry**

**The 'postage stamp province' is Manitoba. It used to be nicknamed that because it used to be a tiny, tiny square province. It got bigger, eh?**

**Anyways, guess whose song is next! Bye and à plus tard!**


	28. Roma Antiqua

**A/N: Ik it's late. But I have a lot of homework... that I should really be doing... oh well I didn't wanna do it and I have two/three whole days anyways~**

**Happy Alfredian Thanksgiving! Well it's late... but whatev. I say Alfredian because Mattie's Thanksgiving is in October DX therefore we have no break right now...**

**There were no guest reviews so we're going right to the chapter~**

* * *

"Come on, Roma~ Everyone's waiting for us!"

And that was how the usual recording session began.

"Oh, Romano. You're back to normal?" England asked, glancing at Spain and Romano.

Romano glared at him. "No thanks to you, you British tea bastard!"

Spain poked Romano. "Don't be so mean to Inglaterra, Roma! You were cute as a kid, si?"

No one in the room could've predicted what happened next. Everyone expected Romano to curse out Spain, maybe blushing a little. But what actually happened was that Romano just blushed, mumbled something, and looked away. Everyone was shocked. Even Japan looked interested.

"Onhonhonhonhon, did something happen?" France smiled pervertedly.

"Yeah! Some lemon, maybe?" Hungary smiled, resisting the urge to fangirl. Romano glared at the two.

"limón? What's that?" Spain asked. Before Hungary could "explain", Romano clapped a hand over Spain's mouth.

"Zitto tu, pomodoro bastardo! Non dire niente!" he hissed in Italian. "Just get someone to record already, dammit!" Romano yelled at Japan.

"Eh?" Japan said, surprised. "Well… hai. So the next person is…" Japan paused. "Ano… we have another problem."

"What is it, Japan?" England asked, walking over. Japan showed him the papers.  
"Well… the next singer is Ancient Rome-san again…" Japan said.

"Oh! Nonno's going to be singing again?" Italy asked, excited. "He'll be happy for sure!"

"Huh? He's going to be here?" Not a minute after the words had left England's mouth, a crashing sound was heard from the hallway. "Never mind…"

And once again, Rome stumbled in from the hallway.

"Never fear, the great Roman Empire is here!" he cheered. However, his speech was interrupted by a certain former nation shoving him…

"Be quiet, you," Germania scolded. "We're not staying here for forever."

Shock was written all over Prussia and Germany's faces. "V-Vati?" Germania turned to them and almost smiled. Almost.

"It's nice to see you two…" Germania said, before turning to Japan. "So. What did you need this idiot for?"

"E-eh…" Japan stuttered, still slightly in shock. "Well… um, Ancient Rome-san has another song to record… so…"

"Alright," Germania nodded, before walking over to Rome, who was currently having a conversation with his grandsons. "Hey. You have a song, or something, to record."

"Huh?" Rome turned around. "Oh, so that's why the great Roman Empire was called. I shall go perform this song~"

And with that, Rome ran off to the booth. Germania sighed,

"That idiot…"

Japan started the music. A drum played the first beats, and then some violins came in and made the background music a hundred times epicer.

"Woah…" America gasped in awe. Rome looked strong. Maybe even as strong as he was during his golden age.

Rome began to sing.

_Oh~ I wish, somehow, that I could go somewhere with nice weather_

_America sighed upon hearing the first line. "It sounds awesome… but the words make it weird…"_

Are you going to look at beautiful women! Grooming men in the bath

England was making a 'WTF' face. "What the bloody hell is he talking about?!"

Then, in the booth, Rome sighed, apparently remembering old stuff...

_...Geez, such a day for a meeting in the forum, or such a day to repair the plumbing,_

_Or such a day...hm? What did you say!? They're discussing a revolt!? Oh, another woman is fine_

_I'm leaving-_

Rome laughed (epicly) and there was a brief instrumental, before he started talking again.

_"Well, after all I'm a nice guy~ Today I'll likely drink some good wine!"_

France smiled. "Wine is the best, of course!" he sang. Rome gave him a thumbs up, before continuing to sing.

_Take the Via Sacra and the Capitolinus for example!_

_Feel good drinking vinum_ _ A speech with Rostra-_

Suddenly, Rome raised his hand in the air, looking straight out at the nations outside.

_Listen up! Order! Templum, Regia, Curia..._

_The great landscape of Rome is the best~!_

The music quieted as Rome began to talk excitedly. The nations weren't sure exactly who he was talking to...

_"Hey, you guys? Where do you live?_

But they had a good guess.

_I was born to meet you. Tonight with me..._

_Oh, and you! Where did you come from? You'll have a good time with me tonight..._

_Oh! And you're good, too! Oh, you too! Oh! And you, and you..."_

England glared at France. "Are you sure you're not one of his grandsons, too? You act like him, you bloody frog."

France just sighed. "I can't beat that…"

Germania also sighed. "That idiot really needs to shut up…" Germany, who was beside him, nodded in agreement, while Prussia just looked shocked in the fact that Rome was more perverted than France.

Rome finally calmed down and started to sing again.

_Hey, you're not going to the Mediterranean? It's beautiful!_

_It's a nice place, but it doesn't compare to you guys_

Rome winked at the nations outside. Germania facepalmed.

Belgium looked at Romano. "Is that where you two got your flirting skills from?" she giggled.

Romano blushed slightly. "Wh-what are you talking about? I'm much better at flirting than nonno…" Belgium just laughed.

_Oh, splendid feast_

_Oh, splendid feast_

Delicious Mediterranean fish. I'll be the judge of this

_Al・__ong・__the・__way ~ I'll judge all of you_

"Ve~ Who's jii-chan talking to?" Italy asked. He didn't seem to be talking to the female nations…

There was another instrumental, and Rome closed his eyes. When he opened them again to sing, passion was shining in them.

_Women and rice wine are the best!_

Hungary sort-of-glared at him. "Don't be sexist," she huffed. Rome just winked at her and continued with the song.

_Battles, baths, and art are also the best!_

_There is anything in Great Rome!_

_Yes, there is anything!_

"Yes... but you don't exist now..." Germania said, sighing.

Suddenly, Rome smiled mischievously, and began to talk...

_"$$$ or, ## and, ××× and, %%% or..._

_*** a, the, was, if, , are the best~!_

Hahahahaha...I can't stop!"

The nations were all red-faced. Even France. Japan looked away. "I'll have to bleep that out later…" he mumbled to himself.

Germania walked over to the booth and dragged Rome out by the ear. "You idiot," he scolded. "Don't say things like that in front of the kids!"

"Kids?" Rome asked jokingly, looking at China and Japan.

Germania hit him in the face. "You know what I mean. Anyways, we need to go. God's expecting us back by 6."

"Eh? Vati, you're leaving already?" Prussia asked. "But you just got here…"

Germania hugged Prussia. "Don't be sad. You need to watch over your little brother," he said gently.

Prussia sighed. "Okay then, Vati! I'll be the awesomest big brother ever~ Kesesesesesese!"

Germania sighed, but smiled. Then he looked over at Germany. "And you be good too. Keep an eye on your older brother. I don't trust him…"

Germany nodded. "Ja," he said. "Auf Wiedersehen, Vati."

On the other side of the room, Rome was having a similar-yet-different conversation with his grandsons.

Rome swooped his grandsons into a huge hug. "Farewell, my precious grandsons! Nonno shall be watching you~"

"Let go of me, nonno! And that sounds really creepy, you know!" Romano yelled.

Italy smiled. "Okay then, nonno! Hasta la pasta!"

Germania grabbed Rome by the arm. "We should go, then."

"Farewell~The Great Rome is leaving!" Rome yelled as he disappeared down the hall…

"...That was weird…" England commented. "Even though we've already seen him before…"

"Let's just go on to the next song, aru," China sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... Rome seems OOC... oh well. He can be epic if he wants...**

**About the Spamano... I'm sorry if anyone ships RomaBel, SpaBel, NedSpa, or anything else with those two... but I love Spamano so /shot/**

**Translations:**

**limón: Lemon in Spanish XD not hard to figure out**

**Zitto tu, pomodoro bastardo! Non dire niente!: Italian for: Shut up, tomato bastard! Don't tell them anything! ... should I have translated this?**

**Auf Wiedersehen: German for goodbye**

**Um... I wanted to say something but i forgot it... lol imma kill myself later when I do think of what I wanted to say XD**

**So vale, and Iterum videbo vos!**


	29. Always With You Nordic Five!

**A/N: Minna... I'm really, really sorry. I can't believe I didn't update for a whole week. I'm sorry. I hope you all can forgive me.**

**My school is mean :P I got an absolute ton of homework starting from last week DX I remember what I forgot to say last chapter: I may not be able to update for a while because of school... sigh... I'm really sorry.**

**On a brighter note, today's chapter is one I'm sure many of you've been waiting for for a long time XD As pinky5907 would put it, the Nordic Rainbow is shining today!**

**By the way I used the **

**Norway: Onii-chan**

**format. I hope you don't mind. I will only have this format for the group songs, and maybe not for Peace Sounds Nice. Please bear with it.**

**Chapter? No. Reviews first.**

**Btw, I'm sorry I havent been PMing much. I've been busy... and lazy... and I'm sorry... again.**

**Anyways:**

**RandomReader:**** Yeah... Rome probably taught France like, everything. All I can say is, poor Roma XD Well, I'd like to answer all reviews if I can (sorry to those with accounts... DX i shall PM you eventually!)! And don't feel bad! I personally did not figure out how to review until last week DX how shameful. 没关系！Long reviews don't bother me! I love reading reviews! Honestly, idk how this got popular... so a review means someone's reading it! And that means a lot. Um... Not offended. Nothing was mean, so... And I do like Spamano. But the awkward moment when Spamano actually isn't my OTP XD my OTP is USUK. Spamano is a close second, though. I would put USUK but i know there are probably a lot of FRUK/something else shippers and I don't wanna anger people. Most people ship Spamano so i think I'm safe if I put that, though.**

**Wow, that was long. Next person!**

**Guest: Hopefully you know who you are. Yeah... like I said... Spamano... not my OTP XD... it's fine! it's a close second anyways. And now the next one is up, so hopefully you like this chapter too!**

**Elizabeth: Update sooner eh? You may have jinxed me XD no offence (seriously). Overflowing Passion is literally very, very, very, very, very soon. Not next chapter soon but very very soon! I love that song too! You cosplay... three people... O.O i'd cosplay but I am cheap and my parents are Asian and you know, stuff... Anyways. Do I support any other pairings... my ships (Hetalia ones at least) are up on my profile. You should go look at that. So anyways, I hope u like the nordic rainbow too!**

**Red: Hallo! Nice to see you back! Well... I don't remember what you said either XD so we can be twins or something! lol. Australia unfortunately does not have a song. A lot of the characters don't, really. (Still waiting for Austria, Hungary, Poland, separate  ones for the baltic trio, Netherlands, Belgium, ones for the other Nordics... etc...) You have not asked that before. Hasta la Pasta, btw! Hope u like this chappie too!**

**That's it! Now onwards to the Nordic Rainbow~**

* * *

Denmark ran over to Japan. "Please please please please please can I go?" He grabbed onto Japan's arm and shook it.

Japan blushed and hurriedly pulled his arm away. "Sore o shinaide kudasai," he mumbled

Luckily for Japan, Norway walked over and started choking Denmark with his tie. "beklager," he said to Japan.

"Ah… Please don't kill Denmark-san… He does have to record next," Japan told Norway. Norway was so shocked he let go of Denmark's tie.

"What," Norway deadpanned, just a hint of shock in his voice. "Anko has a song…?"

"Well, no," Japan replied. "The next few songs are all group songs. The song that will be recorded next is called Always With You… Nordic 5, by, well, the Nordic countries."

"What?" Denmark stood up, apparently recovered. "I get to sing with Norge, then?!" When Japan nodded, he enveloped Norway in a hug. Which Norway responded to by choking Denmark with his tie. Again.

"Eh?" Finland and Sweden walked over. "We have to sing a song together?" Finland asked.

Sweden nodded. "'S long 's I get to sing with m' wife, it's fine."

Finland blushed. "I'm not your wife, Su-san!"

Iceland walked over. "Wait, I have to sing again?!" he asked, slightly mad. "I thought I was done."

Japan shook his head. "Gomenasai, Iceland-kun. But the 'Nordic 5', as they call you, is a very popular group, and the producers thought it would be a good idea to give you a group song."

Norway walked over to Iceland. "Ice. You should sing. We'll all be there too…"

Iceland blushed. "Uh… okay then…"

Denmark jumped up. "Okay then! Let's go!" He grabbed Norway and Iceland and dragged them into the booth. Finland and Sweden had no choice but to follow.

Japan started the music. Immediately, some drums rang out from the speakers. Denmark grinned and yelled into the mic.

_**Denmark:** "Hey ya, everyone! Get ready to get some good cheer straight from the Nordic region!"_

Norway shoved him out of the way as everyone in the Nordic 5 started saying their names in turn,

_**Iceland:** "Iceland."_

_**Norway:** "Norway."_

_**Denmark:** "Denmark!"_

_**Sweden:** "Sweden."_

_**Finland:** "And I'm Finland!"_

Finland smiled brightly at the nations outside.

_**Sweden:** "Hm?"_

Suddenly, Sweden turned around to face Finland. He probably had good intentions, but unfortunately for Finland (and all the other nations), it looked like the northern nation was glaring right at him.

_**Finland:** "Ohyaaaaa!"_

And even worse, the five had to start singing right away. Finland almost missed his line, but managed to stay on beat. Somehow.

_All: Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_**Iceland:** Nor-_

_**Norway:** dic_

_**Sweden:** re-_

_**Finland:** gion_

_**Denmark:** FIVE!_

Norway sighed and looked at Denmark.

_**Norway:** "Anko, you're so loud."_

Denmark just grinned at him.

_**Denmark:** "You think so?_

"We finally got ourselves some time in the spotlight! Cool and stylish! That's what we gotta be right now!"

Finland nodded, in agreement, smiling. He'd apparently recovered from his little 'scare'...

_**Finland:** "You're right about that! We've been looking forward to this moment for a long time! Right, Su-san?"_

_**Sweden:** "Yup. I'm a... bit embarrassed."_

The nations outside were shocked.

"Like, that scary guy, is like, embarrassed?!" Poland asked, shocked. "Like, what?"

"biedējošu …" Latvia trembled. "He's almost worse than Russia-san…"

Meanwhile, in the booth, Iceland decided to join the conversation.

**Iceland:** "I had a song before this, but Puffin pretty much hijacked the song for himself. I left him at home today."

_**Finland:** "Whaaaaat?"_

Finland was shocked. Not because Iceland had gotten a song, he knew that already. But he'd left Mr. Puffin at home?! That's not like Ice-kun at all! Finland thought.

_**Norway:** "Wait, so why am I teamed up with anko?"_

_**Denmark:** "All right, let's go!"_

Denmark pumped his fist in the air, and America and Prussia cheered.

"Yeah!" America shouted. "Make it awesome!"

Iceland rolled his eyes and started singing.

_**Iceland:**__ Nature is calling once again today._

Finland joined in with Iceland on the next line, smiling.

_**Iceland and Finland:**__ We're the ones who're in charge of Europe's northern side!_

At that moment, Denmark decided to pipe in.

_**Denmark:**__ We're in charge, yeah!_

Sweden sighed and pushed Denmark out of the way, before singing the next line himself.

_**Sweden:**__ The sun may still rise in our home._

But Denmark just jumped back in, joining in with Sweden on the next line.

_**Denmark and Sweden:**__ But once in a while, the sun doesn't set._

_**Norway:**__ That's called a midnight sun._

Norway sighed. Then, not looking at any of the other nations, he began to sing.

_**Norway:**__ Should you find that you're in quite a bind,_

Denmark and Iceland's eyes widened. They'd never heard Norway sing before… ever. His voice was floaty, slightly whimsical. The two were almost entranced. Finland had to nudge Iceland so he wouldn't miss his line.

_**Iceland and Finland:**__ Please call us anytime,_

_**Iceland:**__ anywhere!_

_**Finland:**__ anywhere, okay?_

There was a brief, brief pause, in which a trumpet took over. Then, the five northern nations began to sing together.

_**All:**__ When you're all alone, we'll be right there!_

_**Norway:**__ I'll always stay with you._

Norway glanced out of the corner of his eye at the nations outside, his usual stotic look on his face.

"Like, who'd want a person like that to stay with you. So uncool!" Poland huffed.

_**All:**__ When you're feeling pain, share it with us!_

_**Iceland:**__ You okay sharing with me?_

Hong Kong smiled. "Who wouldn't?" he said.

_**All:**__ When you're feeling blue, we'll drown our sorrows in beer!_

"Hell yeah!" Prussia cheered. "Beer's the best!" Germany silently agreed with him. So did England.

_**Denmark:**__ Okay, bottoms up!_

_**Denmark:**__ See that? You're feeling better by the second, yeah!_

Norway shoved Denmark in order to get closer to the mic. Or maybe he just wanted to shove Denmark. In any case, the five countries began to sing together again.

_**All:**__ Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_**Iceland:**__ Nor-_

_**Norway:**__ dic_

_**Sweden:**__ re-_

_**Finland:**__ gion_

_**Denmark:**__ FIVE!_

_**Norway:**__ Anko, you're annoying._

Norway sighed again. Then, he turned to Iceland, a strange look in his eyes...

_**Norway:**__ "Hey. You still haven't kept your promise about calling me big brother."_

So that's what it was, Iceland thought. He sighed and turned away.

_**Iceland:**__ "Why are you bringing that up now? You make no sense, I swear. I'm not saying it."_

_**Sweden:**__ "Nothin' wrong with it."_

Sweden almost looked like he was smiling. Iceland, however, just ignored that and yelled back at him, frustration written all over his face.

_**Iceland:**__ "Oh come on, Svi!"_

Finland smiled at Norway and Iceland.

_**Finland:**__ "How nice! I want to be called big brother too."_

Denmark laughed.

_**Denmark:**__ "Aw man, you guys! Y'all still talkin' about that?"_

Norway looked at Iceland, as a creepy aura started to radiate from him...

_**Norway:**__ "Big brother."_

Iceland stepped back, trying to avoid the weird aura.

_**Iceland:**__ "Don't know you."_

_**Norway:**__ "Big brother."_

_**Iceland:**__ "Not saying it."_

Iceland took another step back, bumping into Denmark. But the next thing Norway said stopped him right in his tracks.

_**Norway:**__ "Big sister."_

Had he heard that right? Looking at the faces of the other Nordics, Iceland guessed he did. He facepalmed.

_**Iceland:**__ "You're not making sense."_

Denmark suddenly started flailing his arms around, trying to get the other Nordics' attention.

_**Denmark: "Hey! We're gonna start any second now!"**_

Japan smiled in gratitude, relieved that he didn't have to stop the recording. Honestly, all the talking was getting on his nerves… but he could deal with it. As long as the song itself wasn't messed up, it was fine.

_**Denmark:**__ The Faroe Islands, Greenland,_

_**Denmark and Finland:**__ and the Åland Islands are one of us too,_

_**Denmark:**__ yeah!_

Denmark gave a thumbs up.

Canada glared at him from outside. "Hans Island is mine, though!" he yelled-whispered.

_**Sweden:**__ Might' nice._

_**Iceland:**__ Made from glaciers abrasing with bedrock._

_**Iceland and Sweden:**__ are jagged yet narrow inlets!_

_**Norway:**__ They're called fjords._

Even though they'd already heard Norway sing earlier in the song, it was still surprising to hear his normally monotone voice change into something musical.

_**Norway:**__ Should you find yourself lost along the way,_

This time it was Denmark who almost missed his line.

_**Denmark and Sweden:**__ No matter the time, no matter the place,_

_**Denmark:**__ call for us!_

_**Sweden:**__ Come to my home._

Estonia took a step back. "Did he just say…?" he stuttered, taking a step back. Sure, he wanted to be a Nordic, but… he had some weird history with Sweden. As did Latvia.

_**All:**__ Need some help with your weekend carpenter project?_

_**Sweden:**__ I'll make it for ya._

"Yeah! Ikea-man!" America laughed. Sweden grumbled, annoyed. That was one nation who wasn't getting any help.

All: Can't think of a name for that pet you got?

_**Finland:**__ I'll think of one for you!_

Sweden looked at him, shocked. After "Go For It! Bomber" and "Bloody Hanatamago", he was pretty sure no one wanted help naming pets from Finland. Not that he'd ever tell his wife that.

_**All:**__ When you just can't seem to sell anything at all,_

_**Denmark:**__ then it's my turn to help!_

Norway resisted the urge to facepalm. Hadn't he told Denmark that he was too annoying as a salesman?

_**Iceland:**__ Hey,_

_**Finland:**__ Ehe~_

_**All:**__ now do you see the appeal of us five?_

_**All:**__ Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_**Iceland:**__ Nor-_

_**Norway:**__ dic_

_**Sweden:**__ re-_

_**Finland:**__ gion_

_**Denmark:**__ FIVE!_

_**All:**__ Five!_

The song ended, and the five nations walked out of the booth.

"That was awesome!" Denmark cheered. "Thanks, Japan!"

Norway whacked Denmark. "Anko, you're annoying," he sighed. "At least you said thanks."

"Yeah, takk," Iceland muttered. "I'm not singing ever again."

Japan smiled. "Dōitashimashite, Iceland-kun. Your help is appreciated." he smiled.

Finland smiled. "Wasn't that fun, Su-san?"

Sweden nodded. "Yes. 't was," he looked at Japan. "Tack."

"Hey! Denmark!" Prussia called, as he an America ran over. "That was awesome! Not as awesome as the awesome me, of course, but still pretty good!"

Denmark groaned. "Not that again."

"Hey, it's a compliment, so accept it!" Prussia whacked Denmark on the back.

"Oh, by the way, Japan," America turned to Japan. "You said the next few songs are group songs, right? How many are there?"

"Yeah! Does the awesome awesome trio get one?" Prussia asked.

"Ano…" Japan flipped through his papers. "There are three. And gomenasai, but your 'awesome trio' does not get one."

"Aww…" Denmark whined. "Then, who's next?"

* * *

**A/N: Prussia... your other trio does have a song though XD can't wait till he finds out about it**

**Let us all pretend my other fic does not exist... so therefore neither Denmark nor Iceland have heard Norway sing.**

**Translations:**

**Sore o shinaide kudasai: Japanese romaji for don't do that**

**beklager: Norwegian for sorry**

**biedējošu: Latvia for scary**

**takk: Icelandic for thank you**

**Dōitashimashite: Japanese romaji for you're welcome**

**Tack: Swedish for thank you**

**Google translate, not accurate, btw.**

**Please give me feedback on the format! It's kinda weird... but I've never tried it before.**

**You know what I realized? All my fics are songfics... Like my first one is based off What Does the Fox Say? and this is my second one... and you guys know what it's about XD of course you do. What am I even talking about anymore?**

**I may or may not have a chapter up tomorrow. I have Chinese School DX which I have on all Saturdays (well... most. But winter break is soon!) and later we're hosting an Asian party. So I will try as hard as I can to make up for the week of missed chapters. But I don't guarantee anything.**

**Who's next? Anyone wanna take a guess?**

**So tak, takk, kiitos, tack, and takk! And see you next time! Hasta la pasta!**


	30. Peace Sounds Nice

**A/N: Here we are! Not late or anything!**

**Actually, this chapter took me a while to write... I wonder why?**

**So it's the Baltic Trio singing Peace Sounds Nice... By the way, I did not use the format used in the previous chapter (remember? like this: Estonia: Me too!), so hopefully it isn't too confusing. If it really is, just say so in a review, and I shall terminate this chapter and repost it with the other format!**

**Sorry to FORDGE XD it's not Overflowing Passion~ that's very, very soon!**

**By the way, I forgot to ask in the last chapter... how was everyone's Thanksgiving? I am perfectly aware only Americans celebrated it last week, so if you're not American feel free to not answer that. Anyways. How was it? Didya go anywhere? How were your days off (XP lucky...)? Didya eat turkey? Canada does have a Thanksgiving but it's in October and we only have one day off... plus, as an Asian, I don't really celebrate it...**

**No guest reviews this time so onto the story~**

* * *

"Man..." Estonia said to Lithuania. "I wish I was a Nordic..."

Lithuania smiled weirdly at Estonia. "And leave me and Latvia alone? No way is that happening!"

Latvia walked over to them. "You want to be a Nordic? Hmm... you should tell us more about this!"

Estonia sighed. "How many times to i have to tell you? Being a Nordic looks really fun!" he straightened his glasses. "Besides, you two could probably get by being the Baltic Duo!"

"No!" Lithuania and Latvia both yelled.

Across the room, Japan was flipping through some papers. "Ah... here it is..." Japan declared, pulling out some lyric sheets.

"Who's next?!" Prussia asked excitedly. "If it's not the awesome Awesome Trio, then is it the also-awesome Bad Touch Trio?"

Japan shook his head. "No, it's not the, um, Bad Touch Trio," he stumbled over the words. "The next group to sing is the Baltic Trio."

"Ehh?" Russia asked. "Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia? Yay~ My friends get a song! I'll go get them~" And with that, Russia skipped over to where the Baltics were standing, Belarus silently trailing behind him.

"You can't just- Wah!" Latvia was suddenly pulled off the ground.

"Privet, Latvia! Lithuania, Estonia~" Russia smiled.

"H-hello, Russia-san…" Lithuania trembled.

"Wh-what brings you here?" Estonia asked quietly.

"Nothing much~" Russia smiled, still holding Latvia. "Japan has decided to give us a song! That's nice of him, da?"

"What?" Lithuania's eyes widened, his fear temporarily forgotten. "We have a song?"

"Da! Let us go to the booth~" Russia grabbed Lithuania and Estonia's arms, while still managing to hold on to Latvia. He began to drag them to the recording booth when a certain pink-wearing nation stepped in front of him.

"Uh, like, no, you commie!" Poland glared at Russia. "Like, Japan, totally said that it was just Liet and then others! Like, in other words, no commies!"

Russia glared back. "Yes, but their character song is also my song, da?"

"Like, no!" Poland stepped closer to Russia. "Like, Liet finally got a song! I'm, like, totally not gonna let you ruin it! If you don't, like, let go of them, I'll totally use the Poland Rule and make your capital Warsaw!" Poland glared at Russia again.

Russia glared at Poland, but begrudgingly let go of the Balitcs. Lithuania smiled at Poland in thanks.

Japan walked over. "Well… um, then, here are the lyrics," he handed the papers to the three.

"tänan, Jaapan!" Estonia smiled. "Let's go…" The three made their way to the booth, Latvia cautiously looking over his shoulder to make sure Russia wasn't following them.

Once they were in the booth, the three quickly flipped through the sheets.

"It looks okay," Estonia confirmed. "Nothing weird."

"Oh… but can we really remember all this?" Latvia asked, slightly overwhelmed by all the words on the paper.

Lithuania smiled. "Of course we can! It's pretty easy!" After all, he was the only one who'd sang something before. "Japan, can we start?"

Japan nodded and started the music. After a few seconds of silence, the sound of a synth played from the speakers. Lithuania seemed to forget where they were, and started talking to the other two.

_It looks like our character song is finally made! I'm kind of nervous at these kind of things! It's fine with me, so Estonia, why don't you sing?_

Estonia shook his head, flustered. He quickly pointed to Latvia instead.

_I'm fine… Oh, Latvia should sing!_

Latvia's eyes widened in shock. He also shook his head.

_Uh, me? I, uh, Lithuania, go ahead!_

Lithuania smiled at him.

_Come on, it's a great opportunity, we should spread our wings once in a while! Right, Estonia?_

Estonia still looked unsure.

_Haha...I'll get some tea, and while I'm at it, some cabbage for the mochis!_

"Mochis?" Japan asked. "But mochis are a food…?"

Suddenly, the Baltics realized they had to start singing. Latvia was the first to try, his quiet voice struggling with the first notes.

_A-uh-uh-uh~_

Luckily, Lithuania started the next line, saving Latvia. Japan sighed in relief. He really didn't want to redo the song.

_The town is the world. The Baltic sea is a quiet home... ah…_

Lithuania tried to glance at the papers, only to realize that Estonia was holding them. He tried to remember what was next, but his mind was blank. Luckily for him, Estonia started to sing the next line.

Instead of the usual, change the air into love. In the winter, freezing does happen!

Lithuania smiled at Estonia gratefully.

_Ah, you have pretty good timing!_

Estonia smiled back, and then the two started to sing together.

_La la la la la la, la la la la la la,_

_A life where you see happiness!_

"Isn't like, Liet such a good singer?" Poland sighed happily. "I, like, want a character song too!"

_La la la la la la, la la la la la la,_

_It's great to always be in peace!_

_A wonderful world!_

Lithuania looked at Latvia, who hadn't sang anything since the beginning. He poked him gently in the shoulder.

_Latvia, you should sing too!_

Estonia nodded in agreement, grinning.

_Yeah, you should!_

Latvia looked worried, but he nodded.

_Uh, uh, okay…_

Latvia took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_In my place, the view is great, even the streets. If I drink sake, I won't stop~_

"I call autotune," America stuck out his tongue.

Canada laughed. "But you're the one who uses all the autotune~"

"Shut up!" America lightly punched Canada. "You use it too!"

"You use it more~" Canada stuck his tongue out.

Inside the booth, Estonia nodded happily.

_Me too!_

Before Estonia could say more, Lithuania jumped in with the next line of the song.

_Me too, green surroundings, in where environments are full of, I am so fortunate~_

Latvia smiled, relieved that he was done singing for now. Meanwhile, Estonia took over the song, singing the next line.

_If it has to do with IT, I'm exceptionally good at it~_

_If you do not understand please listen in._

Estonia winked at the nations outside.

"Yeah! Computer buddy!" America cheered. "Air high-five!" he stuck out his hand. When it was clear Estonia wasn't going to 'air high-five' back, he lowered his hand and stuck his tongue out in disappointment.

"I think Estonia is getting a little too cocky, da?" Russia smiled creepily, watching the Baltics closely.

Fortunately for them (or maybe unfortunately), the Baltics didn't notice, and continued with the song, singing the chorus together.

_La la la la la la, la la la la la la~ our voice, will come out, and sing~_

_La la la la la la, la la la la la la, always, peace sounds nice_

_Amusing world~_

As an instrumental came up, Lithuania turned to the other Baltics and began talking to them again.

Japan sighed. "Shinken ni… They shouldn't be talking here…" he sighed again. "Oh, well. As long as they sing, I suppose it's all right…"

_Well, soon we should get the food , what should we have? I was kind of thinking of having vederai._

It was getting late. Estonia, however, shook his head. He didn't really want vederai...

_Ah, yes, I think we should have black bread and verivorst!_

Latvia stuck his hand up like a elementary school kid.

_I want Skâbâ putra!_

Suddenly, a voice rang out from one of the corners of the room… It sure didn't belong to any of the Baltics...

_Mhm! So… putra, and I guess we could also have borscht too, huh?~_

America's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "When did the commie get there?!"

Somehow, Lithuania didn't notice Russia, and continued talking.

_I wish I could eat borscht as often as Russia._

"No! Liet! Like, it's a trap!" Poland yelled, flailing his arms around. Unfortunately for him, Lithuania just took that as his weird friend being... weird.

_Estonia didn't notice either._

_Borscht was originally a dish from Ukraine's place, yeah?_

Lithuania almost gasped in amazement. He smiled at Estonia.

_Impressive, Estonia!_

Latvia suddenly remembered something. He spoke up again, smiling at the other two.

_I brought some Black Basalm! Afterwards should we go drink?_

Suddenly, Russia spoke up again.

_Ehhh? if we go drinking we should drink VOOOOOODDDDDDKAAAAAAA!_

For some reason the happy-sounding music stopped. The three Baltics finally realized just who was in the booth with them...

_Huh?. . .Vodka? WWWAAAAHHHHH!_

Suddenly, sirens began blasting from the speakers. Japan paled and ran over to the soundboard, desperately trying to fix it.

Lithuania stepped back, almost knocking over some of Japan's stuff.

_Russia-san, how long have you been there!?_

Estonia smiled nervously.

_It sure is cold, huh? I'll go get some tea._

As soon as the words left his mouth, Estonia mentally cursed himself. This wasn't their house back in the time of the Soviet Union, there was nowhere to get tea.

Luckily, Russia didn't notice Estonia's slip-up. He smiled at the Baltics, trying to sing over the sirens.

_It's so fun, isnt it you guys?~ La la la la la laaa, pirozhki, vodka, cossack dance~_

_Huh? why aren't you singing?_

Lithuania and Estonia stayed silent. But Latvia, always with the big mouth, spoke up.

_As expected of Russia-san, coming into our character song. Very brazen, but I think we sung pretty well, right?_

Russia stuck his index finger out and shook it, bending down slightly so he was closer to Latvia's height.

_It's not brazen, but your guys' character song is also my character song, that is why, yeah?~_

Russia stood back up and began singing again.

_La la la la la laaa matryoshka, don't be scared~_

Latvia, apparently forgetting exactly who he was talking to, started to talk again.

_Ah that's right… Other than matryoshka, it was a surprise for us. It's okay. But Russia-san, because you're here our peace ended unexpectedly, but yeah…_

Russia suddenly turned to Latvia, a yandere smile on his face. Latvia immediately began to regret what he said. Estonia and Lithuania gasped.

_L-L-L-LATVIAAAA!_

Estonia and Lithuania could only watch as Russia picked Latvia up and began to stretch him...

_Flutter Flutter~ Flutter Flutter~ fnfnfnfn~_ ^J^

Finally, Poland had had enough. He ran over to the soundboard, where Japan was still trying to turn the sirens off. He slammed his fist on the board. Miraculously, the sirens stopped. Then, Poland burst into the booth.

"Hey!" Poland yelled. "Like, get away from Liet! You, like, totally said you wouldn't touch him!"

Russia smiled at Poland. "нет, I said I would let go of him. I did not say anything about touching Lithuania."

Poland glared at Russia. "Like, whatever! I'm so totally gonna make your capital Warsaw now! And, like, now they have to sing again cuz of your totally stupid sirens!"

"Actually… about that…" Japan walked over. "The background music was destroyed for some reason. They can't record it again."

"What?" Poland yelled, shocked. "But, like, that's so totes unfair!"

Japan bowed his head. "Gomenasai. But at least we have one recording." he glanced at Russia. "Roshia-san wa sore o jikkō shinakatta baai demo." he mumbled to himself in Japanese.

Poland glared at Russia. "Geez. Well, like, whatever. Come on, Liet." he dragged Lithuania out of the booth. Estonia hesitantly followed. Latvia, whom Russia had put down, ran out of the booth quickly. Russia was about to follow the four when America suddenly ran in front of him.

"What is it, America?" Russia asked, glaring at the young nation. "I have things to be doing."

America glared right back. "You commie! You can't just ruin someone's song!"

Russia stared at America. "I did not ruin it. Their character song is also my character song. I thought that was clear."

America stepped closer to Russia. "Like hell it is! You should give Lithuania some space! He's a cool guy! He shouldn't hang around a commie like you!"

Russia glared at America, pulling out his pipe. America didn't back down. And thus, the two were arguing again.

"Should we stop them, aru?" China asked, watching the thing.

"Haven't you asked this before?" England asked.

"Don't reply to my question with another question, aru!" China yelled.

France sighed. "Non. We can stop them if it looks like it's going to turn into another Cold War. Which shouldn't happen."

"Hǎo ba…" China sighed. Hopefully it didn't…

Across the room, Sealand ran up to Latvia. "That was awesome!" he shouted.

"It was?" Latvia asked, unsure.

"Yeah~ Totally! But it can't beat the awesome Sealand's song~" Sealand cheered.

Latvia looked unsure. "Vai jums ir izdevumu pārāk daudz laika ar Prūsiju? Anyways, do you even have a song, Sealand?"

"Of course I do!" Sealand yelled triumphantly. "The great Sealand has anything! Right, Japan?"

"Ano…" Japan smiled hesitantly. "I'm sorry… but you do not at the moment…"

Sealand gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: Dat ending xD**

**Translations:**

**Privet: Russian for hello... (i think u all knew this. btw, it's in pronouncation)**

**tänan, Jaapan: Estonian for thanks, Japan**

**Shinken ni: Japanese romaji for seriously**

**нет: Russian for no**

**Roshia-san wa sore o jikkō shinakatta baai demo: Japanese romaji for Even if Russia-san ruined it... (well without the dots)**

**Hǎo ba: Chinese pronunciation for Okay (you know, the font is different, isn't it?)**

**Vai jums ir izdevumu pārāk daudz laika ar Prūsiju: Latvian for Have you been spending too much time with Prussia?**

**Again, Google Translate. Not accurate. I also feel like I missed a translation. Oh well.**

**Has anyone started preping for Xmas? I just set my Christmas tree up :D**

**And a little hint, I'm planning something special for Christmas with this fic... anyone wanna guess what it is?**

**Anyways, ačiū, kad skaitote! hüvasti, and redzēt jūs nākamajā reizē!**


	31. Overflowing Passion

**A/N: EDIT: Yeah, I just deleted the chapter and reuploaded it... I had to fix something DX Thanks to Katie-Kat1129 for pointing it out... I saw the replace/update chapter button a little too late...**

**Below is the stuff from before. So here ya go.**

**Hallo!**

**You know? This chapter actually took me a while to write... Wonder why? Idk, but it's done now so u gaiz can read it...**

**Guest reviews!**

**Guest:**** Two guests once again, so I shall post ur review...**

**When talking about wizards, the answer is always Merlin. Now go and correct Chapter 8 with that.**

**Eh... which one was chapter 8 again? XD I actually don't know... I don't pay attention to the chapter numbers... To the Hetalia Kitawiki! *goes to look* ah... so it was Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman... so I'm assuming that was the Voldemort thing... well, I'm sorry but I can't fix it now... I'd have to terminate that chapter, fix it, and then reupload it... and I don't really wanna do that... DX sorry! Voldemort was the first guy off the top of my head... soo... **

**And now the other Guest!**

**XD glad u liked it! But... u should read the other chapters too! If you havent... I mean, the review was on Chap 4 so I'm gonna assume... *hides in a corner* dun kill me if u actually did read the others! I can't tell XD And no one's a wacko~ we're all Hetalians here!**

**That's it!**

**Now onto the chapter many of you've been waiting for...**

**Overflowing Passion!**

* * *

Sealand's yell echoed through the tiny recording studio. All the nations covered their ears.

England marched up to the little micronation. "Sealand! Are you trying to make us all bloody deaf?!"

Sealand looked up at him. "But… but… I… I DON'T HAVE A SONG THIS ISN'T FAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

England glared at him. "You're not even a nation! It makes sense, when you think about it."

Sealand stuck out his tongue. "But C… Cin… Cameroon? Whatever! Even he got one!"

"It's Canada…" Canada whispered. But no one heard him.

England sighed. "It doesn't matter. Japan decided not to give you a song, so you don't have one."

"Actually… I didn't decide it…" Japan sighed. "I am very sorry, Sealand-kun. But you don't have a song."

Sealand sighed. "England… you British jerk of jerks…" he walked away dejectedly.

Japan looked worriedly at his retreating figure. "Tabun watashi wa sukoshi amarini mo nibuidatta..."

England sighed again. "That kid..." he turned to Japan. "How many group songs did u say there were again?"

"San... I mean, three," he replied.

"Three? So we've recorded two... Who has the last one?" England asked.

Japan shook his head in response. "No, I was thinking we should stop for today... it is quite late..."

"Eh?" Spain asked, walking over. "We're leaving?"

"Oh, come on!" Prussia yelled, following right behind him. "At least tell us who has the last song!"

"Ano..." Japan looked unsure. "Watashi wa anata ni iunaraba, wareware wa kyō nokosa reru koto wa arimasen..." he mumbled to himself in Japanese.

"Oh, Japan..." France said. "It is not polite to keep people waiting, non? You should tell us…"

England shoved him away from Japan. "Shut up, you bloody frog! As if you know anything about manners! Japan doesn't need to say anything if he doesn't want to!"

Japan sighed. "It's okay, England-san. I guess we have time for one more song… Everyone in the next group is here, so I suppose it would be better to record it now. In case they're not all here the next time."

"Yes!" Prussia cheered. England looked at Japan worriedly.

"Are you sure, Japan?" he asked.

Japan nodded, before pulling out some papers. "Well… since you're all here, I'll just tell you. The, um, Bad Touch Trio is singing next…" Japan would've said more, but the papers were suddenly grabbed out of his hand by an over-enthusiastic Prussia.

"Awesome! The awesome Bad Touch Trio finally gets a song together!" he cheered.

"¿En serio?" Spain walked over and looked at the papers. "Oh, we are doing a song together! That'll be fun~"

"Merci, Japon," France smiled.

"You all know how to record songs… so, could I please ask you to step into the booth?" Japan asked. "And please try to keep the talking to a minimum." he added.

"¡Sí!" Spain answered, and the three walked over to the booth.

Japan sighed. "I wonder if this was a good idea?" In any case, Japan started the music. Immediately, the roar of a guitar blared from the speakers. Prussia grinned, but Spain and France looked a little less happy.

But they immediately brightened up when an accordion and some castanets began playing, joining in with the guitar.

It sounded awesome.

Prussia grinned, excitement shining in his crimson eyes. He stepped closer to the mic and sang the first line.

_**Prussia:** We can achieve anything_

Prussia almost forgot there were two other people who had to sing as well. Thankfully (mostly for Japan), a smiling Spain stepped up to the mic, singing the next line.

_**Spain:** We don't need any reason_

Finally, the third member of the Bad Touch Trio began to sing.

_**France:**__ At this age_

Then, the three nations began to sing together, a grin on each of their faces.

_**All:**__ Our daily life_

Prussia stuck his arm in the air, looking like he was going to do a fist-pump.

_**Prussia:**__ I'm truly invincible!_

Hungary stuck out her tongue. "Oh, really? Then may I test out my frying pan on you?" she smiled creepily. Prussia shivered and shrank back, hiding behind Spain. Spain laughed, before turning his attention back onto the microphone.

_**Spain:**__ Being energetic is the best!_

_**France**__: Love is my driving power~_

France winked at the nations outside, causing a stream of curses to erupt from a certain Briton's mouth...

_**All:**__ Each of us in our own way!_

The music slowed down a bit, and France stepped closer to the mic, a strange gleam in his eye...

_**France:**__ You're so cute, mon amour~_

Ah. So that's what it was.

France blew a kiss out. It seemed like it was in England's direction…

Or maybe it was Canada's?

Either way, both nations blushed bright red. England was cursing at France again, and Canada was trying to be invisible again.

Prussia laughed, before continuing with the song.

_**Prussia:**__ I'm enraptured by you_

Prussia shot a look at Canada, who blushed even more.

"Oh… Why is it I'm always visible at the worst times…" he mumbled to himself, burying his face into Kumajiro's soft fur.

_**Spain:**__ 'Cause I'm a man, please excuse me_

"Wha-wha-wha-wha WHAT THE FUCK TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Spain just smiled and continued with the song.

_**All:**__ Bold everyday!_

_**Spain:**__ Let's go!_

_**France:**__ The world is forever spinning_

_**Prussia:**__ Strongest! So cheerful!_

_**Spain:**__ And so mischievous!_

Spain winked at Romano, who blushed tomato red.

"You-YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARDO! DON'T WINK AT ME! Chigi!" he yelled.

France smiled knowingly, before deciding to stop the little Italian nation before he could curse out Spain. He sang the next lines...

_**France:**__ Entrusting body to loquacious passion_

_Let's spend our days in the colour of roses_

France pulled out a rose from who-knows-where, kissing the rose and winking again. Prussia rolled his eyes and shoved France out of the way.

_**Prussia:**__ In my awesome way_

The three nations stopped singing and grinned at each other, as the guitar took over the song once again.

Suddenly, the guitar and accordion faded out and a Spanish guitar and castanets played. France stuck his tongue out. Why didn't his lovely accordion get a solo? Spain just grinned happily. He spun around before starting to sing again.

_**Spain:**__ Laughing a lot!_

_**Prussia:**__ So much fun alone!_

America rolled his eyes. "Autotuneeeeeeeeee~" he sang. Canada stuck his tongue out at America.

_**France:**__ Finest-quality rendezvous!_

_**Prussia and Spain:**__ Everybody's early afternoon_

The music quieted down once more as France sang the next little bit.

_**France:**__ Strikes and_

France looked over at Prussia, who grinned. He stepped over to the mic.

_**Prussia:**__ blog updates_

Spain stepped in between the two, smiling at the nations outside as he sang the final bit of the line.

_**Spain:**__ and siestas are essential!_

Italy smiled. "Ve~ Siestas are really fun!" Germany sighed. How many times did he have to remind Italy to put his pants back on after one of his 'siestas'? Too many times.

_**All:**__ Free sentiment!_

_**France:**__ Do you want to know?_

France looked over at the nations outside, a playful gleam in his eye…

"HELL NO, YOU FROG!" England yelled. "No one does!"

_**Prussia:**__ I won't ever stop!_

_**Spain:**__ Harvest is so much fun!_

"Wha? What does that have to do with anything, you tomato bastard?!" Romano shouted. "Although it is fun…" he added.

_**France:**__ Let's talk about love_

_**Prussia:**__ Solitary passion is the best, too!_

_Spending our days in a cheerful mood_

_**Spain:**__ Under the sun_

As Spain sang his line, Prussia and France drowned out the last few bits, singing the chorus loudly.

_**Prussia and France**__: Bold everyday!_

_**Prussia:**__ Let's go!_

Prussia pumped his fist in the air.

Spain smiled mischievously and stepped in front of Prussia, covering most of him, singing his next line.

_**Spain:**__ The world is forever spinning_

Prussia shoved Spain out of the way, scowling. Spain just smiled back in his usual happy way. France smiled, watching for a second, before turning back to the mic.

_**France:**__ Voluptuousness and pursuit of beauty~_

Prussia smirked at France, punching him playfully. France rubbed his shoulder where he'd been hit, faking a look of hurt. This just caused Prussia to smirk even more.

_**Prussia:** So greedy!_

Spain, oblivious to what was going on with his other two friends, stepped up to the mic.

_**Spain:**__ Talkative passion is good too, isn't it?_

_Let's make tomorrow cheerful too!_

The three stepped closer to the mic.

France smiled mysteriously and put his hands over where his heart was, singing the next line almost whimsically.

England sure didn't like it.

_**France:**__ Glowing in my heart_

Spain and Prussia smirked. Prussia jokingly punched France again, and then the three sang the final line together.

_**All:**__ Holding our own values!_

The three instruments took over the song for a final time, before finally fading out.

Prussia basically dragged Spain and France out of the booth.

"Ow! Ow! Basta, Prusia! It hurts!" Spain yelled, trying to keep up.

"S'il vous plaît arrêter," France said. "You're going too fast!"

"Ah, sorry, guys!" Prussia grinned. "But hey, wasn't that awesome!"

"¡Sí! That was really fun!" Spain agreed.

"I agree," France nodded. "We should do things like that more often."

"Oh!" Prussia exclaimed. "We should have a concert! Kesesesesese! We can piss off that pansy and his totally unawesome music too!"

"Oh! That's a great idea, Prussia!" Spain exclaimed. "That'll be fun~"

France was about to say something when two people suddenly appeared and nearly shoved Prussia over…

"Hey! You weren't gonna plan a concert without the hero, right?!" America shouted. "You can't just leave out the awesome Awesome Trio!"

"Ja! Just because you guys recorded a song together doesn't mean you can forget about us!" Denmark yelled.

Prussia sighed. "Give me a break!" he stuck his tongue out. "It is really too bad though. That we couldn't have a song."

Denmark sighed too. "Ah, it's okay! I got to sing with Norge!" he grinned.

"What, you'd trade us for your little boyfriend?" Prussia teased, causing Denmark to turn bright red and start spluttering things. He laughed, before turning to Japan. "Yo! Japan! Are you absolutely sure the awesome trio doesn't get a song?"

Japan shook his head. "I am very sorry. But the producers did not give you guys one. Perhaps later, though."

"Oh, well," Prussia sighed. "Hey, are we leaving soon? I'm hungry."

Japan sighed. "We were going to leave before... but you guys decided to record..."

"Oh, really?" Prussia asked.

Japan nodded.

Suddenly, America had a thought. "Hey! The awesome Awesome Trio and the, uh, less awesome Bad, uh, Toucan Trio should have a party together!"

"Toucans?" France asked. "Well, anyways, that sounds like a great idea, l'Amerique."

"Yeah! But what's with the toucans?" Spain asked.

"Bad Toucan Trio... ahahahahaha!" Denmark laughed. "But yeah! Let's go plan it right now!"

"Hell yeah!" Prussia shouted. "To the Prussiamobile!"

And then the five nations ran off.

Leaving the rest of the nations to wonder what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: The Bad Toucan Trio eh? XD I was gonna make him say some kind of fast food... but I couldn't think of any that started with the letter T. So I went with Toucan. Like, Toucan Sam from Froot Loops!**

**Translations~**

**Tabun watashi wa sukoshi amarini mo nibuidatta: Japanese romaji - Perhaps I was a little too blunt**

**Watashi wa anata ni iunaraba, wareware wa kyō nokosa reru koto wa arimasen: Japanese romaji - If I tell you, we will not be leaving today**

**¿En serio?: Spanish - Seriously?**

**Basta, Prusia!: Spanish - Stop, Prussia!**

**S'il vous plaît arrêter: French - Please stop**

**... XD France you have to use so many words... lol**

**And yeah, Sealand just called Canada Cameroon :P Don't be sad Canada! We all remember you!**

**So then! That's it for the group songs (for now...)! So who wants to take a guess on the next song?**

**So gracias por leer, au revoir, and bis zum nächsten Mal!**


	32. Let's Look Behind the Rainbow

**A/N: Yeah... I had writer's block for a bit... So this is a little late XP**

**Good guesses on what song was next, but no one got it~ :P**

**To ze guest reviews!**

**Mathias Khler: By the way, you spelled Denmark's name wrong. Not sure if intentional or not. Brownie, pixie... da da da da da da da da, Unicorn, minna! Ore no... Tomodachi! XD sorry had to do that. Yeah, those songs are coming up quickly! Well.. actually, not too sure how quickly, but I'll explain that later. Anyways. Hope u like this chapter as well!**

**Guest: There was only one guest so I hope you know who you are. No, it's not United Nations Star... but I think you can tell from the title XD**

**That's it! Now to the chapter...**

* * *

After the self-proclaimed "Awesome Party", hosted by the BTT and the Awesome Trio had destroyed half the nations' heads with hangovers, it was an unanimous decision by the nations to take a few days off from recording.

Finally, they were back in the usual recording booth, waiting for Japan's announcement on who would go next.

Except Japan wasn't there…

"Where is he, aru?!" China asked, annoyed. "We've been here for almost half an hour already!"

Taiwan glared at China. "As if you're never late, sensei," she huffed. "Be patient! Japan definitely has a reason for this!"

China sighed. "It's not like Japan to be late, though. I hope nothing happened to him, aru…"

As if reading their minds, Japan suddenly burst into the studio, face slightly red and puffing.

"Ah… minna, you're already here…" he bowed apologetically. "I am very sorry…"

"That's okay, Japan," England said. "But why are you so late? You're never late for anything…"

Japan sighed. "I had some extra work to do at the last minute…"

"Well! Japan, aru! Come on, let's start the recording session, aru!" China yelled, flapping his long sleeves around.

Hong Kong looked at China curiously. "I kinda thought you didn't want anything to do with this, right?"

China's face went red. "It's not like that, aru! Well, it kinda is… Aiyaa! Hong Kong, you had a song too! Don't yell at me!" he stammered. Hong Kong just sighed.

"Hai," Japan nodded. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Although it really wasn't necessary, since everyone's eyes were already on him.

"So, arigato for coming," Japan started. "Today marks a new start in the recordings."

"Eh?!" America jumped up. "Did the commie get into your recordings and delete everything again?" he glared at Russia. "Do we have to record everything again?!"

Japan shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Ie, that's not what I meant. Starting today, the Axis and Allies will be recording again."

"Two songs each again?" England asked.

Japan nodded. "Yes. Well, except for Italy-kun and Romano-kun…" he added.

"I have ANOTHER song?!" Romano asked, angry. "I thought the 'Delicious pomodoro Canzone' or whatever it was was the only one!"

"Gomenasai, Romano-kun. But you have a very large fanbase. To the producers, it would not be right to leave you out," Japan explained.

Romano was shocked. "I… have fans?" he asked. His eyes widened. "Well… if that's the case…"

Japan smiled. "Right. But it's not your turn, Romano-kun." he turned to Italy. "Italy-kun. Would you please step into the booth? You are up first."

Italy smile happily. "Yay! Of course, Nihon!" he took the papers and skipped to the booth. He put on the headphone, then nodded to Japan.

"Let's start, ve!" he smiled. Japan nodded back and started the music.

Guitars started to play in the background.

"This song is really different from his last one, aru…" China commented.

Some drums joined in with the guitars as Italy began to sing.

_Ciao, ciao!_

_Ciao, ciao!_

_Ciao, ciao!_

_Ciao, ciao!_

The drums played a few beats, before Italy started to sing again.

_Hey, I have a precious place_

_Let's go see it together._

Italy held out his hand, as if he was inviting someone to take his hand.

_Hey, a little before_

_I put some cappuccino there_

_For a happy time!_

_Facing over here more_

_(The throbbing of my heart was embarrassing)_

As a recording of Italy's voice rang through the speakers, Italy tilted his head in confusion. Where'd Japan gotten that recording of him?

"Ah!" Taiwan suddenly remembered something. "By the way, Japan. In my song… where'd you get the recordings of me?"

"Oh! That!" Korea spoke up. "Japan said he recorded you singing something else and then changed the words! Isn't that cool, da-ze?"

Japan stepped back. "Ano…"

"What?! What did you record me singing?! Why were you recording me singing?!" Taiwan yelled, then remembered who she was talking to. "I mean… you recorded me singing?"

Japan looked down in shame. "Uh… Hai… I was… um, doing something else… and I heard you singing… and I thought you were good, so I recorded it…" he blushed. "Gomenasai…"

Taiwan sighed. "Well… as long as you weren't stalking me… I suppose it's fine." she smiled slightly. "What about Italy, then?"

"Same method," Japan replied. "It was a lot easier. Italia-kun sings… a lot…"

The Asian family turned to look at the brown-haired nation currently standing in the booth.

_It doesn't matter how much we speak_

_The sky will open up soon!_

_Let's look behind the rainbow!_

_That smile is called a miracle!_

Italy turned slightly to face Germany, who blushed slightly and looked away.

Prussia laughed. "Kesesesesese! Ita-chan was dead on!"

Germany sighed. Why was his older brother so annoying?

_The wind and the clouds, blowing around everyone!_

_Run across the white sandy beaches that are bathing in sunlight..._

_Trying to find two people in a shining moment!_

There was a brief instrumental.

_Hey, the mighty pescatore_

_Let's go eat some gelato!_

_That's right!_

_Lasagna and ravioli are too good!_

_We shall have the best time together!_

Italy nodded, smiling happily.

Romano stuck out his tongue. "Of course they're good, you stupid little brother!"

_Come over here more_

_(With that nice, shy smile )_

Upon hearing his voice from the speakers again, Italy blushed slightly. He sang the next line softly.

_I still want to know the secret of only two people…_

France smiled creepily. "Would you like me to tell you?"

BANG! The next thing France saw was Hungary's frying pan.

"Don't try to ruin Ita-chan's innocence!" she huffed.

_In the sea on the horizon dyed with the mirage of summer colour_

_Everyone's hearts and bodies are bursting!_

_Standing in the springing white wave and feeling the breath of summer…_

_Trying to find two people in a shining moment!_

There was an instrumental. Italy took a deep breath, and then started talking once it was over.

_"Eh? What important thing did you find at the beach?_

_I see!_

"He's talking to himself…" Germany mumbled. Hopefully this was scripted and Italy wasn't actually turning crazy...

_Ah… You could have found some cooked pasta, too…"_

Suddenly, Italy's smiled dropped and he turned away from the mic, facing towards a wall at the back of the room.

He opened his eyes and sang softly, although the mic picked it up anyways.

_Ah~ I'm trying to find something…_

_Can you find it?_

_Let's look all over_

"Italy?" Germany looked worriedly at his friend. Even though his back was to the others, he could tell something was wrong.

Italy just smiled slightly, holding his hands out in front of him.

_Ah~ I found important things in these hands now!_

Then, as the music became louder, Italy closed his eyes again and stepped back up to the mic, smiling brightly once more.

_Return a piece of the smile to the hand,_

_Clasp it,_

_And wipe away all the tears shed, everyone!_

Italy's smiled was so bright that the other nations almost believed they could.  
Let's look behind the rainbow!

_Let's go see it holding hands!_

_A new world with two people…_

_What's on the other side of the rainbow?_

_There is a dream which is not yet seen!_

As Italy sang the next line, he waved his arm around, similarly to what Seychelles had done in her song, as if he was pointing out everything...

_The sea and the sky, shining over everyone!_

Italy then suddenly surprised everyone by opening his chocolate-brown eyes, which were sparkling with happiness.

_Above all,_

_The most important thing_

_Is the sparkling treasure in front of you!_

Italy then closed his eyes again, and gave a small wave.

_~Ciao!_

As the song faded out, Italy smiled brightly. He skipped out of the booth.

"Ve~ That was fun!" he smiled.

Japan smiled. "You sang very well, Italy-kun. Arigato."

"Nessun problema!" Italy replied. "Hey! Doitsu, what did you think?" he turned to Germany.

"Ah… It was good, Italy," Germany replied. What else could he say, really?

"HEY!" A voice rang out from the crowd, and Germany sighed, recognizing it immediately. "You potato bastardo, get away from my little brother!" Romano yelled, glaring at Germany.

Italy pouted. "Nii-chan! Don't be mean to Doitsu!"

Romano whipped around to face him. "Shut up, you stupid little brother! I can be mean to the damn potato bastard if I want to!" he would've said more if not for a certain Spaniard…

"Roma! Don't be mean to Ita-chan!" Spain said, hugging Romano from behind. "Besides, don't you have to sing too?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, there was that one other problem too, in which I had to find a YouTube video and then write the lyrics/translations on the doc by hand... oh well. This one didn't take too long, but... White Flame *shudders***

**I'm sorry if it was kinda bad... I had some writers block so... Critiques are appreciated!**

**About the next (few?) chapters: They may not be up for a bit, because I am gonna start the special Xmas surprise (that may or may not be a surprise XD) soon! I don't want them to be late, so I'm gonna start them sooner. So there'll probably be a delay between this chapter and the next one... SORRY SORRY SORRY but it must be done.**

**Translations:**

**Delicious pomodoro Canzone: Italian - Delicious Tomato Song XD**

**Nessun problema - Italian - No problem**

**Oh, right! I did a Hetalia (crack fanfiction) meme to help out with my writer's block... Do you guys want me to post it?**

**Anyways, ciao! Hasta la pasta~**


	33. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week... I had two tests, and after that I was busy shopping... yeah, put off everything until the last minute :P But here's the Xmas Special!**

**You know the best thing about Christmas? That my birthday is the day before ^.^ well... not really, actually :P I just get one gift and people are just like "it counts for both" DX**

**Enough about me, here's the Xmas Special! ****This one is the Axis Powers singing their version of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town"!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The night before Christmas, when huge parties were held and occasionally things blew up, at least whenever America hosted a party.

And where were the nations?

At Japan's recording booth, of course.

"Aiyaa…" China grumbled. "Why are we here, aru?! I need to go home and get some rest so I can survive the Christmas party later today, aru."

"Yeah, like, this is so totally uncool! I need to, like, plan my totes awesome outfit!" Poland agreed.

"I will have to agree with them," England nodded. "Today is not a good time to call us here, especially when the bloody git America is hosting a party tonight."

Ignoring the yell of "It's gonna be awesome!", Japan sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I am very sorry, everyone," he apologized. "However, the producers decided recording some Christmas songs would greatly please the audience. They did not notify me about this until today. I am very sorry."

China spoke up. "You should fire them, aru!"

Japan shook his head. "I can't. The audience would not be very happy." he sighed. "Anyways, it is only two songs, so this will not take too long."

The nations immediately brightened up upon hearing this.

"Who's up, Japan?" America asked excitedly. "Is it the hero?"

Japan shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "No, it is not."

"Then who is it?" England asked.

"It is…" Japan pulled out some papers. "Uh… it is the Axis Powers, or the former Axis Powers, singing 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town…" He looked slightly more worried than he'd been a minute ago.

"Really?" Italy asked excitedly, running over with Germany in tow. "This will be fun! Right, Doitsu?"

Germany looked unsure. "...I'm not so sure…"

Japan looked at him. "Germany-san. There is no harm in singing another song, is there? After all, you have already gone, anyways. And Italy-kun and myself will be there with you."

"Yeah!" Italy nodded, his eyes sparkling. "It'll be fun! Come on, Doitsu!"

Germany sighed. "Fine. If it is just one song."

"Yay!" Italy cheered. "Let's go, Doitsu!"

And then Italy dragged Germany over to the booth, Japan trailing behind them.

America ran over to the sound board and started the music. A trumpet played a few notes to start the song, and then Italy stepped up to the mic, holding his hands out.

_**Italy:**__ Merry Christmas!_

Germany then spoke up.

_**Germany:**__ Merry Christmas!_

Finally, Japan also spoke up.

_**Japan:**__ Merry Christmas!_

The Eastern nation struggled to be heard over the background music.

Germany started singing in his usual stoic way.

_**Germany:**__ Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me_

_A Merry Christmas from me to you_

Germany didn't look very cheery… But it was alright, since Italy more than made up for it.

_**Everyone:**__ Santa Claus is coming to town_

"They're singing it wrong!" America complained. "It's not like that!"

"Just shut up and let them sing!" England yelled, smacking America on the head.

_**Japan:**__ Hey, you can hear it, right?_

_The sound of sleigh bells is just right there_

As Japan sang the lines, he pointed to a random place in the room, which was coincidentally near Finland. The nations all turned to the short Nordic nation.

"Ehh? I'm not doing anything!" Finland said, holding his hands up. "I don't have sleigh bells on me right now!"

China sighed. "Aiyaa… Japan is hearing things, aru…" Even Taiwan had to agree it was weird.

_**Everyone:**__ Santa Claus is coming to town_

Italy smiled, singing his lines happily.

_**Italy:**__ He'll surely bring wonderful presents_

_To the children that couldn't wait but slept._

"No no no no no!" America yelled, annoyed. "It's 'he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake'!"

France looked at America weirdly. "Is Pere Noel a stalker in your country?"

England smacked France in the arm. "Shut up, frog! You're the one who killed Santa off once and is now giving him wine every year!" He then turned to America. "And I thought I told you to shut up and listen to the bloody song, you git!"

_**Japan:**__ Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me_

Japan held one of his hands out, a tiny smile on his face. China noticed and smiled back.

_**Germany:**__ A Merry Christmas from me to you_

_**Everyone:**__ Santa Claus is coming to town_

Italy then turned to Germany and started talking to him, a huge smile on his face.

_**Italy:**__ Yahoo, Germany, Isn't this fun? There's so many things to eat—"_

Italy then pulled out a random plate of pasta out of nowhere and began to eat it. Where did he even get pasta?!

Germany immediately started scolding the Italian, ignoring the fact that a plate of pasta had just materialized in the booth.

_**Germany:**__ "Hey, Italy! Don't eat while you're singing! This room is going to get dirty! Be like Japan for once!_

Germany pointed to Japan, who just smiled and bowed slightly.

_**Japan:**__ "Don't worry, I've become accustomed to western tendencies."_

Germany resisted the urge to facepalm.

Italy, who'd put his plate of pasta down, started poking Germany.

_**Italy:**__ "Hey, hey Germany, can we call everyone else? Like Romano-niichan and Prussia!"_

"We're right here…" Romano and Prussia said at the same time.

_**Germany:**__ "Leave that for later, we're still in the middle of singing! If we call them now, we'll never finish! Besides, you're always so—"_

Germany was cut off by Japan, who was frantically trying to get their attention.

_**Japan:**__ "Ah, everyone, the song's almost about to start..."_

_**Italy:**__ Tabeta~_

Italy cheered, throwing his hands in the air, before turning back to the mic and continuing to sing.

_**Italy:**__ Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me_

_A Merry Christmas from me to you_

_**Everyone:**__ Santa Claus is coming to town_

_**Germany:**__ Hey, you can hear it, right?_

_The sound of sleigh bells is just right there_

"There are still no sleigh bells… well, except for the background music," England said.

"The potato bastard is hearing things… he needs to be checked into a mental hospital," Romano said casually. "Allora non dovrò più vedere lui." he added.

_**Everyone:**__ Santa Claus is coming to town_

_**Japan:**__ Counting down to Christmas Eve with my fingers_

_Such a nostalgic memory is remembered tonight_

Japan pretended to count on his fingers, blushing slightly.

"Aww…" Taiwan smiled. "Kawaii!"

Suddenly, Germany yelled the next line out.

_**Germany:**__ So! Merry Christmas!_

Italy jumped, scared by Germany's sudden yell, but managed to recover in time for his next line.

_**Italy:**__ A Merry Christmas from me to you_

_**Everyone:**__ Santa Claus is coming to town._

_Santa Claus is coming... to town!_

As the background music quieted down, Germany sighed and started talking.

_**Germany:**__ "We spent Christmas with these members again..."_

"West! It isn't Christmas yet!" Prussia pointed out. "Are you going crazy?"

Austria nodded. "I, for once, agree with this idiot here. It is not quite Christmas day yet, although it is Christmas Eve."

_**Italy:**__ "Hey hey, Whose house should we do it in next year? How about we do it at... Japan's house next!"_

Italy pointed to the Japanese nation, who gasped, before regaining his composure a

_**Japan:**__ "…I would be honored."_

Germany sighed and put his hand on Japan's shoulder, looking him in the eye.

_**Germany:**__ "Japan, you have to refuse clearly, or else he won't understand."_

Italy nodded happily, not noticing what was going on.

_**Italy:**__ "Yeah, that's right! I'll roast a turkey and bring it! I'll also bring a tomato cake... and a pasta cake!"_

"Oh, those sound good, don't they, Roma?" Spain smiled, turning to Romano.

"No they don't! You can't make those kinds of foods!" Romano huffed. "Geez."

Inside the booth, Japan smiled at Germany and Italy, bowing a little.

Japan: "Whatever may happen, let's see each other next year also."

The music got louder and more cheery, before finally fading out. The three nations walked out of the booth.

"Hey!" America yelled, running over. "You screwed up my song!"

"Bloody git!" England whacked America in the back of the head. "Be nice!" he turned to the Axis. "You sang pretty well."

"Danke," Germany nodded. He was just glad it was over.

America pouted. "But they're the evil Axis who tried to take over the world!" This resulted in another smack from England.

"This isn't WWII anymore, you bloody wanker!" he glared at America. "Sorry." he said to the Axis.

"Ah… Sore wa ī no yo…" Japan replied, slightly hurt. Italy and Germany also looked hurt by America's comment as well.

America looked down in shame. "Sorry..." he mumbled. "I wasn't thinking."

The nations were shocked. America was apologizing?

Italy smiled at him. "Nessun problema!"

Upon hearing this, America brightened up as well. "Oh, right! Hey, Japan! If the, um, former Axis got a song, do the Allies get one too?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, you do, America :)**

**Translations:**

**Allora non dovrò più vedere lui: Italian - Then I won't have to see him anymore**

**Danke: German - Thanks (but I think you guys knew this one :P)**

**Sore wa ī no yo: Japanese romaji - It's fine**

**Nessun problema: Italian - No problem**

**Right! So that's the first part of this Xmas special done! Next up: the Allies!**


	34. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**A/N: All right! Part two of the Christmas special is here!**

**This time, it's the Allies singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas!"**

**Again, enjoy~**

* * *

Japan smiled. "Hai, you do."

"Really?" America's eyes widened. "That's awesome!"

"What is?" England asked, walking over, with France and Canada in tow.

"We're singing!" America declared. "The great Allies, led by the hero!"

"Shénme?" China asked, also walking over. "Japan, are you serious, aru?"

"Yes, I am," Japan said.

"Really? This will be fun, won't it?" Russia smiled, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"WAGH!" America jumped. "Dude! Don't do that, you commie!"

Russia just smiled. "It is America's fault for not noticing, da?"

China ignored the two. "I don't want to sing, aru!"

England nodded. "Neither do I."

"Me either…" Canada whispered. But of course, no one noticed him.

Japan sighed. "Well, you can refuse all you want, but the longer it takes you two to agree, the longer we'll be here."

"Yeah! Come on, you guys! This'll be fun!" America shouted, grinning,

"There is no harm in it~" France said.

China and England both sighed.

"Fine, aru," China said. "But only because I want to leave earlier, aru!"

"... What China said," England mumbled.

"Woohoo!" America cheered, dragging England towards the booth. The other Allies followed…

Was it just Japan's imagination or was there a ghostly figure following them in. He shook his head and just decided to go ahead and start the music.

Sleigh bells rang in the background as the Allies put on their headphones.

After a few seconds, America spoke up, grinning.

_**America:** Merry Christmas!_

Russia then smiled happily, stepping slightly in front of America.

_**Russia:** S Rozhdestvom!_

_**England:** Merry Christmas!_

France blew a kiss as he said his line.

_**France:** Joyeux Noël!_

As England glared at France, China spoke up.

_**China**: Shèngdàn kuàilè!_

America, satisfied with everyone's greetings, grinned happily.

_**America:** Alright! Tonight we're gonna eat, drink and party it up!_

_**Everyone:**__ Let's all sing together_ _ Christmas_

_It'll be fun if we get together, Christmas_

Japan and Hungary looked up.

"Get together, huh...?" Hungary mumbled to herself. I have to remember to bring a camera to the party, she thought.

_Let the awesome party begin!_

America grinned and stepped closer to the mic.

_**America:**__ We wish you a merry Christmas_

_A super flashy CHRISTMAS!_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_The whole town is_

_in Christmas colours, woohoo!_

America pumped his fist in the air. To the other nations, it seemed like his eyes were sparkling…

"How nice!" Finland smiled. "Christmas is so fun!"

_The beer, the trees, the houses_

_And of course today's cake!_

_How 'bout it? Looks delicious, right?_

America pulled out a picture of a... fluorescent green cake...

Japan paled. "A-America-san... I don't think that's healthy..." Was this the cake America was going to have at his party? Japan was beginning to regret agreeing to attend.

_**France:**__ Ehh…_

France stepped away from America, shooting a look at England, who just shrugged.

_**China:**__ Uu... what an incredible color, aru…_

China also took a step back, bumping into Russia, who was shaking his head and smiling.

_**Russia:**__ It doesn't really look like something that should be eaten~_

Luckily for the nations, England stepped up to the mic, shoving America out of the way.

_**England:**__ Alright! Next it's my turn!_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_A Christmas together with family_

England briefly glanced at America and France. He tried looking for Canada, but couldn't find him. He just shrugged and continued the song.

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Santa Claus_

_Loves sherry and_

_The mince pie I made!_

England stood there for a second, looking proud, before France butted in.

_**France:**__ That thing will poison Santa for sure~_

England whipped around and glared at France, losing his so-called "gentlemanly" composure.

_**England:**__ What the hell was that, wine-bastard? Santa said he likes it!_

France just chuckled, before casually shoving England out of the way.

_**France:**__ Get out of the way, next is the très bien moi's turn!_

England would've murdered France was it not for the fact that they were in the middle of a song, as well the fact Japan might get completely and totally pissed if they destroyed his equipment. So he'd have to wait to kill the "wine-bastard".

_Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël_

_A luxurious and gorgeous Christmas_

_A celebration with a superior menu_

"Yeah!" Turkey cheered. "Don't let İngiltere touch anything!"

China also nodded in agreement. France smiled at them before continuing to sing.

_The romantic and charming_

_Père Noël enjoys_

_The very best wine_

France closed his eyes, sighing happily. Unfortunately, his peace was ruined by a certain loud nation.

_**America:**__ Haha~! So even Santa likes booze!_

"That is AWESOME!" Denmark laughed. "We should get him drunk and see what happens!"

"Ehhh?!" Finland yelled, shocked.

Sweden beat Norway to choking Denmark with his tie. "If ya hurt m' wife, th'n you better b' prepared to die."

"Uncle! Uncle!" Denmark managed to choke out. Sweden released him. "I was just kidding... Geez, Sverige!"

"Idiot," Norway sighed.

Inside the booth, China nodded, humoring America.

_**China:**__ Seems that way, aru~_

_**Russia:**__ VODKAAA~!_

The nations all jumped. Russia yelling "VODKA" was never a good thing…

_By the way, at my house December 25th is just a normal day~_

Luckily for them, Russia just smiled and started singing.

_On January 7th_

_Rozhdestvenskiie zabavui_

_The reason for celebrating the New Year is pretty powerful~_

_Yolka decorate the busy streets_

_and Ded-Moroz performs miracles_

Russia suddenly had a good idea. He turned to America...

_**Russia:**__ It's said that after the 25th he starts to move around~_

_**America**__: GYAAAAAAAA!_

America jumped and hid behind China. China sighed and turned to face Russia.

_**China:**__ Aiyaa! Stop trying to scare us, aru!_

_**America:**__ S-s-s-s-s-so scary...!_

China somehow managed to shove America off him. Then he stepped up to the mic, smiling.

_**China:**__ Next is my turn!_

_wŏmen zhù nĭ shèngdàn kuàilè_

_Everybody eats pizza_

Suddenly, a more serious look appeared on China's face, and he shook his head as he sang the next line.

_And decorating with Christmas trees is forbidden_

_Hong Kong taught me about it_

China glanced at Hong Kong, who looked up and smiled briefly.

_But it seems different from how everyone else does it, aru…_

"Your way of celebrating it is fine..." Japan said, nodding.

Inside the booth, America grinned, and stepped forward, shoving poor China out of the way.

_**America:**__ Kahaha~! Since we went to all the trouble of having this party, why don't we kick the singing up a notch?!_

"Party? Like, the party's not till later," Poland pointed out. "Is, like, everyone going, like, crazy?!"

The Allies didn't seem to notice America's slip-up as they sang the final verse together.

_**Everyone:**__ Let's all sing together_ _ Christmas_

_It'll be fun if we get together, Christmas_

_Let the New Year begin!_

France suddenly noticed England holding a random bottle of wine. That'd appeared out of nowhere. Again. He lunged for it...

_**France:**__ Hey, that wine's for me to drink! Don't just help yourself!_

France managed to grab the bottle, causing England to retaliate and try to get it back.

_**England:**__ No, it's mine! G-give it back!_

_**China:**__ Again, aru? You should stop fighting!_

China pulled the two nations apart, somehow. Suddenly, he smiled.

_I hope the new year holds lots of good things, too, aru!_

England was shocked.

_**England:**__ Y-yeah…_

All of a suddenly, Russia spoke up.

_**Russia:**__ At my place New Year's doesn't start until after dawn~_

France nodded.

_**France:**__ It's the same at my place, but on New Year's…_

France was about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by America. Again.

America: I totally don't care about your story, France, but...

_**France:**__ HEY!_

America ignored him.

_**America:**__...Hasn't there been a kind of weird feeling in the air for a while now...?_

The Allies all paused. The cheery mood was suddenly gone.

China nodded.

_**China:**__ I feel it too, aru..._

It almost seemed like that ghost that was at their Allied Forces meeting once...

_**Canada:**__ But I've been here the whole time..._

_**Kumajirou:**__ Who?_

_**Canada:**__ I'm Canada…_

"L-let's get out of here, dudes! This place's haunted!" America screamed, dashing out.

"WAGHHHH!" The former Allies all dashed out, scared. Canada sighed and silently followed them out.

"J-Japan! The studio is haunted, aru!" China yelled, panicking. "Do something, aru!"

Japan paled. "What can I do, China-san?!"  
"Angleterre, it's one of your imaginary friends! You take care of it!" France shoved England forward.

"Hey! Bugger off, frog! And my friends are real! You're just too froggy to see them!" England yelled back.

"Whatever! Just do something!" France shouted.

"Uh..." England sighed. "Here goes..." He was casting a spell…

"HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT!" Prussia ran and jumped in front of Canada. "Don't you dare touch birdie!"

"Prussia?" Canada mumbled.

"Birdie...?" America said. "Oh! Canadia! That was you? You shoulda said something!"

"I did..." Canada said. He stuck out his tongue. "Geez, America! Maybe I won't come to your party."

"Wha?!" America was shocked. "No! You totally have to come! It won't be the same without you!"

"Hmm... I'll think about it..." Canada smiled mischievously, an action that was missed by his twin brother.

"No! Canadia! Please! You have to come! Please!" America begged.

Prussia laughed. "Ha! You got him to beg! Good one, birdie!" He and Canada high-fived.

"Hey! So you were just tricking me! Canadia, you're mean!" America pouted, and everyone else laughed.

Japan smiled. "So... now that we're done here, shall we leave?"

The other nations were about to agree when a voice suddenly rang out...

"WAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

**A/N: It's not over yet... We've got one more song coming up ;)**

**Translations:**

**Shénme: Chinese (Mandarin) pinyin - What**

**Hm... I thought there were more things to translate? Oh well :P You can Google Translate whatever I missed :D**

**So anyone wanna guess who's next? Is there even a point? :P**


	35. Make a Wish to Santa

**A/N: It's Sea-kun! I guess I made a mistake when I said he didn't get any songs :P**

**This is a reallly short chapter XD Well, the song itself is short, so I suppose that's why!**

**So! Last but not least... Sea-kun!**

* * *

Sealand ran forward. "You can't leave yet! Sea-kun hasn't sang yet!"

Japan sighed. "I am sorry, but you do not have a song..."

"No! I do!" Sealand waved some papers around. "See! Sea-kun wrote one himself! Like Prussia!"

Latvia looked over, shocked. "... You really have been spending too much time with Prussia…"

Prussia walked over. "Wow, you really did write a song! High five, little person!" he held his hand up.

Sealand stuck out his tongue. "No! Sea-kun isn't a little person!"

Prussia dropped his hand. "Hey…"

"Ha!" England laughed, before turning to Sealand. "You can't just come in here and demand to record a song! We're all busy, you know! Why don't you go home and watch anime!"

But Japan surprised him. "Let me see the music…" he said. Sealand happily handed over the papers. Japan nodded. "Hm… I think we could do this…"

"What?!" England exclaimed.

"Wait, so Sea-kun gets to sing?" Sealand asked, his eyes shining. Japan nodded. "Yay!" he took off towards the recording booth.

"...Was this a good idea?" England asked, turning to Japan.

"I hope so..." Japan replied, before walking over to the sound board. He hit some buttons, and then some cute-sounding music began to play from the speakers.

Sealand waited a few measures, then began to sing.

_Let's Let's Santa_

_Make a wish to Santa_

"Aww…" Finland cooed.

"C'te," Sweden nodded.

_I want my right to speak as an adult, Santa!_

"You're not an adult!" England shouted. Sealand stuck his tongue out and kept singing.

_I'd like to meet you someday when I'm an adult!_

"What, aru?" China asked. "Didn't he say he was an adult… and then… he… what, aru?!"

"Ignore him," England sighed. "He's just a kid."

_Let's Let's Santa_

_I love Santa!_

_Please come, come, my darling Santa_

Sealand's gaze drifted upwards towards the ceiling, as if he was trying to look through the ceiling to get a glimpse of Santa.

_Let's Let's Santa_

_Make a wish to Santa_

_Bring me a present of maturing_

_Because I don't want to put up with jerk England!_

England spit out the tea he was drinking. "Hey!" Sealand stuck his tongue out at him again.

"Angleterre…" France had been the unfortunate nation who'd England spit his tea on. "You could have been a tad more… careful…"

_I want my adult body soon!_

_Let's Let's Santa_

_I love Santa!_

As Sealand sang the next line, he put his hands together and pretended he was sleeping.

_When we're all sleeping,_

_Santa will come along!_

Sealand opened his eyes and did a spin, before continuing to sing.

_Let's Let's Santa_

_I'm longing for Santa_

_You've been in my dreams a lot_

_As an old man, patting me on the hand_

"Oh, so Sverige's been in your dreams? That's creepy!" Denmark laughed, unaware of the creepy aura now radiating from the tall Nordic...

_Let's Let's Santa_

_I love Santa!_

_Someday I'd like to meet you, Santa_

_When I grow up!_

Sealand raised his hand in the air and did a peace symbol. And just like that, the song ended. He skipped out of the booth, smiling happily.

Latvia walked over. "Sealand, your song was great!"

"Really?" Sealand asked.

Latvia nodded. "Yeah! Did you really write that?"

"Of course! Sea-kun is amazing at anything!" Sealand boasted, giving a thumbs up.

"Labi …" Latvia muttered.

Just then, England walked by, and Sealand focused his attention on him.

"Hey, jerk England! What did you think?" Sealand asked.

England stopped and turned to face Sealand. "Well…" he sighed. "It was… pretty good…"

Sealand gasped. Then, he suddenly yelled, "Jerk England just acknowledged me!"

"Hey!" England yelled. "I didn't say that! This is why kids should just stay home and watch anime…" he groaned, before turning to Japan. "Hey, Japan. Can we leave now? I don't mean to be rude, but there are some things I need to prepare for the bloody git's party."

Japan nodded. "Hai. You may all leave now. And arigato for helping me."

"No prob, Japan! The hero is always ready to help people out!" America grinned.

Japan smiled. "And… It may be a little early to be saying this, but…"

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it!**

**Translations:**

**Labi: Latvian - Right**

**By the way, I forgot to mention - these don't have a specific time where they took place. The Xmas song recordings do not take place right after "Let's Look Behind the Rainbow". They, at least, are after when the World 8 (Axis and Allies) finished recording the first time. So... yeah!**

**Sorry if people are a little bit OOC at the end... I'd been reading Death Note and I accidentally started writing Iggy like Light :P yeah...**

**So!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	36. Nah, It'll Settle Itself Somehow

**A/N: Hey guys! How was your Christmas? XD I am back from my vacation... So now I can update this again!**

**I know I posted the Xmas chapters on Christmas... But there was crap WiFi. I don't know how I managed to post those three chapters...**

**Guest reviews!**

**Anonymousse: Iggy's Evil Demon Summoning Song? I kinda want to... But here's the thing: It seems like more of a song Iggy would be singing to himself, so I'm not sure why he'd be recording it... And the other thing being that it seems like it should be a Halloween special, but I've already missed Halloween... so yeah -_-  
**

**Cheary:**** Ich Liebe is AMAZING. I'm pretty sure that Japan comes before Doitsu though DX Oh well. It's only a few days longer. Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Romania:**** No prob! We all make typos sometimes... well, a lot of times, in my case :P Yeah, so the next chapter is here! I hope u like this chapter too! And no u didn't spell anything wrong.**

**That's it for the guest reviews! By the way... I'm sorry if this chapter is bad... In advance.**

**Anyways, andiamo!**

* * *

Romano blushed. "Ah... right... cazzo..." He swore, looking away from everyone.

Italy then suddenly decided to glomp his older brother.

"Nii-chan! Don't you want to sing? It's really fun, you know!" Italy sang.

"Hey! You stupid little brother, get off me!" Romano yelled, trying to shake Italy off him.

Japan walked over. "Romano-kun, it's only one song. Did you not say that you would sing earlier?" he asked.

Romano managed to shake Italy off, and he turned to Japan. "I never said that, dammit!" he yelled.

Japan sighed. "I suppose I cannot force you to sing... Sore wa zan'nenda... Your fanbase will be quite disappointed.

Romano stopped. "Ah..." he sighed. "Fine. If it's only one song."

"Yay!" Italy glomped Romano again. "Fratello, you're going to sing!"

"Get off me!" This time, Romano managed to shove Italy off him. "It's for the FANS, dammit! Not because I want to!"

"Tsundere..." Japan mumbled.

"What was that, soba bastard?!" Romano yelled.

"Nothing. Anyways, Romano-kun, if you are going to sing, may I ask you to step into the booth?" Japan asked.

Romano obliged, shooting a final glare at Spain before marching into the recording booth.

Japan started the music. After only a few notes, Romano started talking, a displeased look on his face.

"Hey, what do you want?

I won't help with anything!

He glanced at the other nations out of the corner of his eye, still looking unhappy.

I'll tell you only the basic things of Southern Italy… bastard…"

Suddenly, Romano did something none of the nations expected him to do:

He smiled.

_Bam-bam-bam-bam Bambino!_

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma Mama_

_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Papa_

_Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zia_

_Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zio_

_Non-non-non-non-non Nonna_

_Non-non-non-non-non Nonno_

_Bella bella bella Felice!_

"Why are you saying names for family members, nii-chan?" Italy asked, confused.

_Caponata, caprese,_

_Antipasto and drinking wine._

_Marinara, margarita_

_The tomato's taste is very decisive._

"Of course!" Spain smiled. "Tomatoes are el mejor!" Romano nodded at him before continuing with the song.

_Amatriciana, carbonara,_

_and finish off with pecorino romano!_

Romano pumped a fist in the air, before realizing what he was doing and lowering his hand.

Although, his smile didn't disappear.

_For dolce, cioccolato is good_

_Let's eat gelato at the Piazza di Spagna!_

Italy smiled. "Sure, fratello! That'll be fun! And let's invite Doitsu and France nii-chan and Spain nii-chan and Japan and everyone else, too!"

_What if it becomes too much today?_

Romano seemed to be pondering the question, but then he shook his head, grinning.

_Nah, it'll settle itself somehow._

_The meal is delicious!_

"What meal?" Italy asked, confused. "We didn't eat anything…?"

_Bene! Bene!_

_It can be resolved by turning round and round with fingers against the cheeks,_

_Buono! Buono!_

Suddenly, Romano's smile dropped and he became the grumpy Southern Italian that everyone knew.

_"I'll get angry if I eat gelato at the Piazza di Spagna… dammit!_

_I blame it all on the potato bastard._

Romano glared at Germany, who just sighed.

"Nicht schon wieder …" Germany mumbled. Good thing looks couldn't kill, or he would've been dead ages ago.

_If I meet him, I'll use the disgusting marmite on him!_

_Bastard…"_

America laughed. "Hahahaha! See, Iggy! Even Romano says your marmite is bad!" America grimaced at the thought of the disgusting jam-like substance England had made.

"Hey! My food is very good for you! Your palate is like a bloody child's!" England protested. "If you don't want my food, then don't bloody eat it!"

"You say that, but…" America laughed, remembering the weird flute Japan had made. "And I didn't want your food anyways!"

"Hey! You… You take that back, right now!" England yelled, lunging at America. America just laughed. And thus, the two were fighting… again.

"Aiyaa…" China sighed.

Inside the booth, Romano had finally stopped glaring at Germany so he could look back at the lyric sheet. He opened his mouth and started singing again.

_Colosseo, the Trevi Fountain,_

_The Pantheon in Rome!_

_Watching Naples will kill you,_

_The view is so amazing._

Romano smirked, looking smugly at the nations outside.

France shook his head. "Non, Paris is much more élégant than your… Naples…"

"Washington is the best!" America shouted.

"No, London is the most lovely place! You two are both bloody mistaken!" England said, glaring at America and France.

_Enjoy the Mediterranean in Ischia!_

_I'm tired and worn out from the Terme…_

_I'll go home to mama's cooking and a full stomach!_

A sad look briefly appeared on Romano's face, before being replaced with a small smile.

_What if it becomes too much today?_

_Nah, it'll settle itself somehow._

"Hey… Ita-chan?" Spain whispered into Italy's ear.

"Vee? What is it, Spain nii-chan?" Italy asked.

"Ah… Well…" Spain paused, "is Roma sick or something? He's kinda cheery today..."

"No~" Italy replied. "Fratello's just in a good mood today, I guess!" he smiled.

Spain sighed. "Ah, I see… It's just unusual for mi tomate to be this happy…" The two both turned to look at the nation in question, who was still singing.

_This is the most comodo, comodo_

_I'll refrain from any need to speak by having a siesta, a siesta…_

Romano's voice trailed off as an instrumental took over. He brushed a stray hair out of his face, sighing slightly...

_(Chi-chi-chigi, chi-chi-chigi,_

_chi-chi-chigi, chi-chi-chigi,_

_chi-chi-chigi, chi-chi-chigi, chi-chi-chigi…)_

Was it the nations' imagination? Or was there a recording of Romano mumbling something in the background?

Apparently so, because Romano's face was as red as a tomato. Romano crossed his arms as the instrumental ended, looking away from the other nations. He decided to just focus on the song.

_What if it becomes too much today?_

_Nah, it'll settle itself somehow._

Singing seemed to have an effect on Romano's mood, as it wasn't long before he was smiling again.

_The meal is delicious!_

_Bene! Bene!_

As Romano sang the next line, he took his index fingers and poked himself lightly in the cheeks.

_It can be resolved by turning round and round with fingers on the cheeks!_

_Buono! Buono!_

"Uwahhhhhhhhhh... C-cuttteeeeeee!" Spain fangirled.

_What if it becomes too much today?_

_Always, la felicita is the most comodo, comodo!_

_I'll even refrain from eating anything except a tomato, a tomato!_

"Ehh?!" Italy said, shocked. "You should eat! It's not good to go hungry, fratello!" he protested.

_Bam-bam-bam-bam Bambino!_

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma Mama_

_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Papa_

_Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zia_

_Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zio_

_Non-non-non-non-non Nonna_

_Non-non-non-non-non Nonno_

_Bella bella bella Bravo!_

Romano flung his arms out as he sang the final line, smiling.

Spain didn't hesitate to dash into the booth and hug Romano as soon as the song was over.

"Roma! That was cute, si?" Spain smiled.

Romano's smile immediately dropped off his face. "Get the fuck off me, tomato bastard! And I am NOT cute!"

"Yes, you are~ And, Roma, you were really happy then! You should be cheerful more often!" Spain replied.

"Hell no! And that... That was an accident, dammit! If you want someone cheerful, go hang out with fratello or something!" Romano shoved Spain off him and walked out of the booth.

Only to be glomped again. By Italy.

"Nii-chan! You sing really well! And it's nice to see you so happy, ve!" Italy exclaimed happily.

"GET OFF ME!" Romano screeched. "And I'm never happy, okay?!"

"You seemed pretty happy then, Roma," Spain said, walking over.

"Argh! Shut up already! Can we just have the next person go already?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, Roma was really happy today. I think it's a side effect of the song :P**

**Translations:**

**cazzo: Italian - fuck**

**wa zan'nenda: Japanese romaji - It's a shame**

**élégant: French - elegant (can this be any more obvious -_-)**

**By the way, the song translation may not be accurate. The Hetalia Kitawiki is down, which meant I had to take this from a video. And that video also translated the Italian, which I don't really like, so I went and put it back into Italian. Unfortunately, that means the lyrics aren't completely correct. Please bear with me!**

**Anyways, I believe Japan is next but I'm not certain... :P**

**So ciao~ and alla prossima!**


	37. May You Smile Today

**A/N: Ohaiyou minna! Happy day-before-new-year's-eve :P**

**I dunno. I had to say something.**

**I was right with the fact that Japan was next in order, so today, instead of Vorwarts Marsch, we've got May You Smile Today! I don't think it's a problem, though :P I know a lot of you wanted to hear... read? Whatever, wanted to hear/read Kiku's songs!**

**Hmm... this chapter is really short, actually... The song isn't super-short, like Make a Wish to Santa... I wonder why? It's okay with u guys, right?**

**Time for ze guest reviews!**

**Anonymousse: Having Japan 'secretly' record the demon summoning song is actually a pretty good idea... I think I might use that :D *spoiler alert* whoops.**

**Cheary:**** XD yay! I didn't screw the chapter up! I was actually kinda worried that I wasn't gonna be able to write Romano properly... glad u liked the last chapter! And... uh... sorry, but Dream Journey is next chapter... DX Sorry! This chapter is Japan too, so I hope you like this one as well!**

**Romania: Uh... what? Your friend told you that Romano's new song was him? What? I don't get it... I'm sorry, could you explain that a bit better?**

**Anyways, that's it for the guest reviews! **

**Onwards to Kiku!**

* * *

"Well, if we're doing this the same way as last time, that would mean Alemania is going next, no?" Spain said.

Italy smiled. "Really? Doitsu is gonna sing?" Italy detached himself from Romano and skipped over to Germany. "Doitsu! You get to sing now! Isn't that great?"

Germany sighed. "No, not really…" he paused. "Well, if I must. Japan, may I have the papers?" he asked, turning to Japan.

"Ah, hai," Japan nodded, flipping through his papers. "Ah, here we go… hm?"

"What is it, Japan?" Germany asked.

"Is something wrong?" Italy asked, trying to get a glimpse of the papers.

"No, nothing is wrong," Japan nodded. "However, it seems that the person recording is not Germany-san."

"Eh?!" Italy exclaimed. "Then who is it?"

Japan sighed. "That… would be me…"

"Hm?" Germany asked, looking at the papers. "So it is…"

"Oh, that's great too!" Italy smiled. "You sing pretty well, Japan! It should be fun too!"

"Well… I suppose I have no choice…" Japan said.

"Yay!" Italy cheered. Japan smiled at him, before walking over to the recording booth. He put the headphones on, before realizing he forgot something. Japan poked his head out of the door.

"America-san, would you mind starting the music for me? Arigato," Japan asked.

America nodded and ran over to the sound board to start the music.

After a second of silence, Japan immediately began singing, not even waiting for an introduction.

_The rapidly changing seasons with various expressions welcome you at any time._

_The moments with beautiful views and teacakes will relieve and soothe you_

As Japan sang the next line, he took his hands and put them over where his heart was.

_The tired heart and body_

_Want to be in a presence that delivers healing._

There was a brief pause, and Japan dropped his hands. He looked out at the nations and smiled.

_May you smile today!_

_Hospitality and cordiality are very sincere here._

_Please, feel free to come!_

_We will be together at any time!_

"Japan, aru!" China yelled frantically. "You shouldn't say that, aru! It'll lead to-" China was suddenly cut off by an overexcited Korea.

"Uri nara mansae!" Korea shouted. "Hey, Japan~ Can I go to your house whenever, then?"

Japan paled. He shook his head frantically.

Korea pouted. "But you just said I could! Japan's a liar!" he sang.

China sighed. "I warned you, aru…"

Japan resisted the urge to facepalm.

_I'll bring up friendly relations in all sincerity…_

_In order to understand each other more._

_Polite integration and harmony…_

_Don't forget compassion!_

_Although there is much use of gas here,_

As Japan sang the next line, he bowed.

_Please excuse me, I'm sorry._

Nani? Japan thought. Wasn't that the name of one of his other songs?

Apparently the other nations realized that as well.

"Ha! Reference!" America yelled. This earned him a smack from England. "Hey! I was just pointing it out!" he complained.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to smack you," England deadpanned. "Now shut the bloody hell up and listen!"

_May you smile today!_

_The time of excellence is when you share what you have with others!_

"Not always..." England said, glaring at America.

"What?!" America asked.

_Please be relaxed!_

_I sincerely welcome you!_

_It's an idea strained the in east, west, south, and north, but it's yet to come_

"What idea, aru?" China asked.

_But enjoy as much as you please!_

_It's progressing steadily every day!_

An instrumental took over, and the sound of a bamboo flute rang through the room.

Japan closed his eyes, enjoying the music. He sighed in contentment.

As the instrumental ended and the bamboo flute faded out, Japan opened his dark brown eyes and began to sing softly.

_May you smile today!_

_Hospitality and cordiality are very sincere here._

_Please, feel free to come!_

_You are welcome at any time!_

"Really?" America asked. "You didn't seem to think so when I invited you to Halloween… and that one other time when I dressed up as Santa…"

"What did you do to Japan…" England sighed, facepalming.

_Let's spend the four seasons together, shall we?_

Japan's voice faltered at the last line. He knew the consequences of saying something like this…

"Japan, aru," China's tone was warning. For a good reason, too.

"Yeah! We can live together, da-ze! And you can call me aniki!" Korea shouted, excited. "Uri nara mansae!"

Japan shuddered at the thought of living in the same house as Korea. He pushed the thought out of his head and decided to focus on the next song.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Japan. But I'll live with Korea if you don't want to!**

**XD actually, in one of the "Hetalia Birthday Games" I've gotten 'planning world domination with S. Korea' :P The only thing better was one of my friends, who got 'planning world domination with Sealand' XD**

**By the way, I probably won't have a chapter up tomorrow. I'm hanging out with one of my friends at the time I usually write and update so... yeah. I might write stuff in the morning, but it's kinda unlikely. I have a video game I wanna play plus homework DX Sorry!**

**Alright, I don't need to translate anything, so that's it for this chapter! Again, sorry it's short!**

**Sayonnara! Anata no tsugi no shō o sanshō shite kudasai!**


End file.
